Unspoken
by clumzy34
Summary: What awaits two sisters whose curiousity gets the best of them? I wonder.... Rated M for future chaptors! CROSSOVER between Xiaolin Showdown and Teen Titans! BBxOC CLAYxOCxCYBORG READ AND REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S!
1. New world

**Unspoken**

Chapter 1

"Well this is just great." Cris said. Cris and her sister LeAnne were lying on the bed watching their favorite show called the Teen Titans. It was about five teenagers with super powers. There is the leader Robin. He is the greatest martial artist ever. Then there is Starfire. She is a beautiful alien who comes from Tamarack. She can shoot starbolts from her hands and eyes. Next there's Cyborg who is a cyborg. Half robot, half human. Fourth is Beastboy. He is a green colored comedian or so he thinks he is. He can take form of any animal in history. Finally there's my personal favorite Raven. She is a dark beautiful girl who can say magical words and control anything within her power. Anyways back to my story.

"What?" LeAnne asks me and turns her head towards me. She's my older sister.

"Well while our parents are out frolicking and romancing I'm stuck here with you. Which you know isn't a bad thing but why is it that every time they go out we're stuck being bored?" She smiles at me and turns back towards the TV. I turn over on my back and close my eyes. When I open them there is a purple portal looking thing on my mood necklace hanging on my ceiling fan. Or maybe it was the color changing. I reached up to touch it. All of a sudden my room was a swirling vortex. I started screaming and then all I saw was the back of my eyelids.

**IN ANOTHER WORLD**

Oh my head LeAnne thought to herself. She opened her eyes to find a bright sun staring her in the face. "Ooh man, someone turn off the lights!" she mumbles. She looks down to still find she had her same clothes on. Her Khaki caprices with camouflage pockets, her black and green shirt that said "It's all about me. Deal with it!" and to end the ensemble, Nike tennis shoes. She closed her eyes again and stained to here anything and that she did.

"Friends come. I have found something!" A voice said. The strange thing was the voice sounded like Starfire's off of Teen Titans. Not possible of course.

"What is it Star? What'd you find?" Said a voice. And again _strangely _it sounded familiar. Like it sounded like…sounded like…Robin from Teen Titans.

"It is a girl…I think…Hang on let me check…" The girl called Star said.

"NO! STAR DON'T! Don't EVER check a girl like that! Look she has um…well she's a girl because…well she's got—"

"Boobs!" Beastboy finished. She passed out again at the sound of his abruptness.

"Beastboy!!!" Exclaimed another girl. "You don't have to be so abrupt!"

"Huh?" One called Beastboy asked.

"Nevermind." She said. Again strangely, that sounded just like Raven.

"Anyways yall back to the girl. Is she dead?" Another older male asked.

"I sure hope not." Robin said.

"Well we better get her safe." Cyborg said. "Come on yall!" Cyborg said picking LeAnne up and heading off to the safety of their home. Somewhere deep in her thoughts she thought of Cris.

Where Cris landed…..

Oh dear what was that thing Cris thinks to herself. Well she was just going to have to find out. She opened her eyes to see what happened and how bad she screwed things up and if LeAnne's mad at me!! I'll bet I have to clean my room not, she thought to herself. But I'm not in my room. She tried to get up but the thing was she was already up. She was chained to a wall. Hmmmm well this is strange…and wrong…and immoral….Where am I? She looked down and still had my black shirt overlapping my wife beater, my bellbottoms, and my Air b-ball shoes on, so this wasn't an alternate universe…or was it? Well the first thing I need to do, she thought to herself, is get down from here. She tugged and pulled and tried to wrench herself down but she soon came to find out, she wasn't going anywhere! She started to hear voices and strained to listen.

"Where's the other?" A deep male voice asked.

"What other one? Oh! Yeah there are two of them huh?" A younger squeaky male's voice said.

"Insolent boy! Jack, you get that other one to me or you won't have a voice to squeak!" The older male said and I heard no more than descending footsteps.

"Yes sir, Mr. Slade sir!" The younger one said. His silhouette shadow showed that he turned to me and started walking toward her. She shifted a little to try and get comfortable.

"Hi…" The boy called Jack said leaning on the cage.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." He said looking away from her.

"It's ok. But I wasn't expecting that…So what's you name?" She asked him.

"Jack, Jack Spicer. And yours?" He asked finally looking at her.

"Cris…Wait! Did you say Jack Spicer? That's impossible…" She mumbled.

"How?" He asked puzzled. "How is it impossible?"

"Because where I come from…you're just a cartoon." She said still confused.

"Really? Cool! That's um…cool but really weird." He said.

"Yeah, you know what else is really weird? I'm not used to being chained on the wall like a coon that was shot on a hunting trip!" She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, that's my bad!" He said and rushed in and started to unlock her. When he unlocked her arms after her legs, she fell on him. They just looked at each other for a moment then she got off him. She got off and dusted herself off. He lied there and just looked at her. She looked back at him; she held her hand out and helped him up.

"Sorry about that…" She said.

"It was my fault." Jack said. Then over an intercom someone spoke.

"JACK SPICER!! REPORT TO MY OFFICE!!! NOW!! " Slade spoke. Jack looked at Cris and she looked back at him.

"I…um…got to go…I'll see you later!" He said and ran off. She watched him leave and thought about LeAnne and where she was.


	2. Lea meets her hero

**Clumzy34: **I own nothing!!!

**Lea: **You do too!! You own us…

**Clumzy34:** oh yeah! I'm sorry, Lea! So um…where have you been?

**Lea: **Um…with Cris?

**Clumzy34: **um…try again!

**Lea: **With Star?

**Clumzy34: **you got one more chance!

**Lea: **okay, okay… (Undertone) I was with Cyborg.

**Clumzy34: **Okay that's more I like it… Ahem back to the story…

**Lea: **Wait a minute! Where were you??

**Clumzy34: **I said back to the story!

Chapter 2

"BEASTBOY!!" Someone exclaimed. "Don't touch her!! Especially there!" LeAnne's eyes popped open. She jumped up and pointed her finger at Beastboy with look that could kill. Actually that sounded like a really good idea right about now she thought to herself.

"WHOA!! No touchy!! Who are you?! Where's Cris?! Where am I? Who are you?" Leanne exclaimed. Beastboy raised his hand. She looked at him.

"Um…you asked "Who are you?" twice" He said and looked to the side.

"Oh I did? So what's it to ya?" She asked lowering her finger and looked at him with a grim face. Beastboy morphed into a mouse and ran behind Robin's boot. Raven looked at her and read what she was thinking. I like this chick Raven thought to herself. She must really care about Cris!

"You are in the titan tower! With us titans Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and I, Robin!" Robin said. As he said each of the titan's names they waved or acknowledged their presence.

"Ooookay…I'll go along with it…um…okay first things first. Where's Cris?" She asked dusting herself off. Beastboy morphed back into himself but hid behind Robin.

"Who?" Beastboy asked.

"You were not accompanied by anyone." Starfire said looking at Beastboy like he was crazy.

"Oh-ho yes I was! Now you either tell me where she is right now or I'll be kicking some green ass!" LeAnne said with fire in her eyes, literally. There was literally blue flames were eroding in her eyes. Beastboy backed up from her slowly, and again turned into a mouse and ran into a hole.

"Whoa there. Calm down, we'll find her." Cyborg said moving toward her.

"Don't touch me!" She said with sorta blue embers surrounding her lower body. He backed up afraid of melting. He looked to Robin who had a puzzled look on his face. He shook his head and looked to his teammates who left the room and left her alone with Cyborg. She was looking down, her strawberry-blond hair cascading down her sadden face. Anger rising, unable to contain her dark fury of not knowing where her sister is. _Is she hurt? Is she suffering? Or worse is she alive_…These questions running through her mind like a road runner avoiding a speeding post office car (he he he).

"Lea?" Cyborg said deep off. She forgot she had company.

"Um…how'd you know my nickname?" She asked looking up.

"Raven…She um…sorta hacked into your brain…and found some info." He said not looking straight. LeAnne just looked up at him and quirked her eyebrow.

"Hacked into my brain? What are you people?!" She asked twitching her eye.

"No, no! Not what I meant! She phased into your mind and found out some stuff about you and…um…Cris. All we know right now is she's your sister, she's 16, and apparently…you guys love us…" He said sort of looking away. She again quirked her eyebrow. She liked this guy he's pretty cool.

"We love you?" She asked being sarcastic.

"Yeah when you guys well...before you came here we were apparently a TV show. Right?" He asked her

"Right…um…hacked? Oh ok…useful stuff. Anyways we need to find Cris." She said sitting down and rubbing her head. As you can imagine after the first time using "power" it hurt. Wait! What was that? Power? But that's impossible!

"We also found out another thing." He said. She raised her eyebrow. "Apparently, Cris is not your biological sister; she's your step sister." She sat silent for a minute, thinking apparently.

"Nah shit Sherlock" She said to him. She side smiled to make him aware that she was joking but she was still serious about finding Cris. Nothing else mattered. He chuckled a bit. Obviously this chick was hard core to the max!

"It doesn't really matter…and we will… I promise. We'll find Cris." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he smiled. He took his finger and wiped away her tear. The smile wasn't a stranger smile it was a friendly smile. She returned it.

"Okay. Now she arrived on in this "dimension" with Cris and woke up in this "dimension" alone." Robin said pacing in front of the titans and LeAnne. "There's a missing a key point here." He said standing still in front of them, tapping his foot.

"Please friend Robin, what do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"I mean, someone out there has Cris and has no plan on giving her back. So we have to go after her." He said and looked to Lea with sadness in his eyes, she returned it. Before he could say anything else the doorbell rang. Robin walked to the door, opened it, and before him stood four people. The sight was 4 people who looked lost.

"Hi I'm Raimundo, Xiaolin leader; I think we might be able to help each other out!" He said smiling with a wink. The look on their faces? Stunned is probably the best word!

**Clumzy34:**

Hey guys first of all thanx for reading my story! It's my first one and I just love to write and this is the best way. Lea is actually a real person. She's my step sister but I love her to death. She introduced me to fan fiction and Xiaolin Showdown. So this story is dedicated to her. I love you, Lea.

**Lea: **jump hug Awww thank you Cris!

**Clumzy34: **3 SECOND RULE!! 3 SECOND RULE! PUT ME DOWN!


	3. Public enemy number 1

**Clumzy34: **I own nothing other than my OC'S.

**Lea: **Thank you!

**Clumzy34: **Hope you enjoyed last chapter but this one's going to be better. We join Cris were too arrived….

Chapter 3

Why do they want me? Where is Lea? How do I get out of here and will I make it out of here _alive_? All these thoughts went over and over in Cris's mind. She heard footsteps and the opening of a door.

"Welcome Chase to my humble home." Said a booming voice. Cris only guessed it was Slade. She heard him say Chase. It couldn't be Chase Young, could it?

"Yes thank you. I've traveled a long way." Said Chase.

"Excellent! Your room is upstairs in a master bedroom. Enjoy." Slade said and bowed. She heard Chase's footsteps descend. As she heard him stalk the stairs she heard a shriek.

"Aaaah! CHASE! Is it really you???" It was none other than Jack Spicer.

"Three second rule! Three second rule!" She heard Chase shout. She saw Slade shake his head. A few moments passed and she heard Slade's footsteps descend in the opposite direction; toward her! She saw his silhouette coming closer to her. When he finally got to the cell he stopped and looked inside. He stood there looking at her. She stared back into his empty, heartless eyes and felt a shiver down her spine. Like he did something to her or someone _close_ to her. He kept eye contact and finally walked away without looking back. She felt something inside her. Something that worried her, or scared her, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get out of there and fast!

**Clumzy34: **Now back to LeAnne and their strange but familiar, visitors…

"Hi I'm Raimundo, Xiaolin leader; I think we might be able to help each other out!" He said smiling with a wink. The look on their faces? Stunned is probably the best word! The teen titans just sat there _stunned_. There was a cowboy, a spiky brown haired kid with a shiny jacket on, a Japanese girl, and a short bald headed kid who looked kind of _yellow _if possible.

"Um…yeah…Hi I'm Robin and we're the..."

"Teen titans. Yes we know. We decided to research the heroes here." Said one called Raimundo still smiling. How long was he going to hold that smile Lea thought to herself? Then her eyes fell on someone else.

"Right. You said you could help?" Robin asked uncertain.

"Correct. We understand you are missing one of your teammates?" Raimundo asked. Still stunned everyone looked at Lea. Cyborg saw that she looking at someone else. He followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the cowboy. Cyborg didn't like the way she was looking at him. He narrowed his eyes and drew his mind back to the conversation as much as he could. But what he didn't know about Lea was nothing else mattered to her right now than Cris and it's not that she wasn't listening it's that she didn't want to. She didn't want to actually come to the reality that Cris was missing. She didn't want to be here and Cris not. But most importantly she didn't want to know that she had no idea where Cris was. That's what worried her and _sickened _her the most. She was responsible for Cris and she _failed _at her responsibilities as an older sister. Cris was her ULTIMATE responsibility, nothing else mattered, and nothing else even came close to mind. Wherever she was Lea hoped she was safe.

"….Lea? Lea?" Robin said.

"What?" She said snapping back to reality. He'd obviously been calling her for a little bit.

"Did you hear me?" He asked her. "I said their looking for someone involved in Cris's kidnapping." He said looking both worried and concerned to what was her reaction.

"What? Oh great! So who are you looking for? And do we know where she is?" Lea asked.

"Um…no we haven't worked out the kinks and notches yet. So no we do not know where she is yet." Robin replied and awaited a very abrupt and angered reply back and that exactly what he got.

"WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU _STILL _DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS? WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL THIS? I MEAN—ARRRG!" She yelled and pointed to an invisible being. Everyone literally backed up from her fury. The Xiaolin warriors were wide-eyed and possibly scared. Especially little Omi who up and ran behind Clays back or boot wherever. He was short it didn't matter. It almost seemed as thought she'd rose a little from the ground. Again Cyborg attempted to calm her, but someone else interfered.

"Whoa there! Calm down there. Look no one's saying we're not going to find her. We just don't have the details. We'll find her; it's just the matter of time." The cowboy said, smiled and tipped his hat to her. She leveled with the ground and looked up at him. A moment passed and she looked as though she was arguing with herself whether to be nice or be a flat out bitch. So she decided to go in between them.

"Who in the hell are you?" She asked him. Cyborg sniggered. The cowboy looked at him then looked back at her, chuckled and shifted his position.

"I'm Clay. Clay Bailey and you are?" He said. Cyborg laughed and turned it into a cough. Clay again looked at him and Cyborg just shrugged.

"I'm Lea or weren't you listening when they said it a HUNDERED times!" She said rubbing her temples in frustration. This time Cyborg couldn't hold it in. He laughed and apparently Clay had enough.

"You got a problem partner?" Clay asked a cocked eyebrow underneath his hat.

"Yeah I do, _partner_. You have no idea what is going on with Lea." Cyborg said in his defense standing up.

"Yeah? Well it doesn't seem like a bucket of bolts like you doesn't know much about her either!" He said taking a step toward him. After that sentiment, the titans knew he'd gone too far and obviously the Xiaolin warriors knew too. Kimiko took a step forward and interfered.

"Okay boys! We're done with the Macho manly competition. Let's get back to business." Kimiko said and put her arms up between them, but interference made it worse.

"Well if the robot knew what circuits were turning maybe we'd be getting on better." Clay said trying to get to Cyborg.

"And if this hick knew what the day of time was maybe we'd have the location of Cris." Cyborg said also pushing against Kimiko's arms. When it looked Kimiko's arms were going to snap under pressure she pushed both of them back with fire.

"ENOUGH!" Lea shouted. "This is pointless!" She shouted and stormed off to the roof.

**Clumzy34: **Sorry about the cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself. Dontcha just love the "hick" part?" That just came to me!! Well until next time…I bit you a farewell. bow

**Lea: **Wait! I didn't get to say anything!

**Clumzy34: **Okay. But only one thing.

**Lea: **Oh alright! Bye! Thanx Clumzy34! hug

**Clumzy34: **What did I say about three second rule!

**Lea: **You spoil sport! smack

**Clumzy34: **Ow! Hey come back here!

**Lea: **shriek HELP!


	4. There's such a thing as love bw enemies

**Clumzy34: **Now back to Cris again. Don't worry this time we'll be with Cris more this time.

**Lea: **Yay! The gushy part!

**Clumzy34: **Sssshhhh! Come on! Don't tell what's going to happen!

**Lea: **I didn't say anything about Cris and Jack— Clumzy34 puts hand over Lea's mouth

**Clumzy34: **SHUT UP!!! ahem Sorry for that! cough, cough Back to the story…

Chapter 4

Thoughts racing. Can't stop thinking. What's going to happen? Cris sat in the cell corner thinking about everything. Her eyes were closed and teeth clenched. She looked up and thought she saw a tiger looking in at her. She looked back down and closed her eyes trying to think. Jack leaned on the cell and looked in at her. She may be the enemy but she's still really cute, thought Jack to himself. What am I doing? Flirting with the enemy? Well she does look pretty lonely. Maybe I should go in there and keep her company. He nodded and unlocked the cell gate silently but it closed loudly. She looked up in fright.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me. Jack, it's just me." Jack said. He walked over and sat beside her. She looked at him curiously and wondered why he was here with her.

"Hi…" She said to him. She smiled and he did too.

"Hey, ya looked lonely. So I thought I can't let that pretty girl like you be lonely, so I said hey I'd come and talk to you." He said wrapping his arms around his knees and looked as cute as a little 4 year old trying to look innocent.

She smiled and blushed. He called her pretty!

"Thank you. I appreciate the gesture." She said smiling.

"Well a genius like me likes to please the ladies." He said smiling even more.

"You're smart? Really?" She asked.

"The smartest. So um…how old are you?" He asked.

"Oh-ho! Not so smart now huh?" She said smiling and giggling. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled bigger if possible.

"I'm 16. I'm fixing to turn 17." She said nodding her head.

"Really? Me too! My birthdays on the 17 of June." He said like he couldn't wait.

"Really! Me too!" She said. She suddenly grew very sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm living in a cell! Look I know I've asked this but do you have any idea why I'm here and where's Lea?" She said in tears. He looked at her and felt rotten to be involved in this but he was even nonetheless. Nothing could change it. He was burdened.

"I don't know…I'm sorry." He said feeling more rotten by the second. He took his hand and wiped away her tears. She looked at him and felt something. He pulled her head in closer and kissed her. For a second stunned, Cris snapped back to reality and kissed him back. She liked this. Jack made her feel so much different. Just for a moment she forgot about everything. She put her hand on the back of Jack's neck feeling warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time. Cris also made him feel special. He felt, just for a moment, good. Not burdened, not evil, he felt like a regular guy in _love._ Is this possible, he thought to himself? God please don't let this be a dream, he screamed inside! Let it be real! And the more he kissed her the more it became a reality. After this moment both Cris and Jack knew things would be different. They would both be different. A better different. Like a loud wake up call Slade ruined the moment and spoke over the intercom:

"JACK SPICER! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted angrily. Jack looked up towards the intercom and groaned. He looked at her sorrowful.

"Sorry I um…got to go…um…bye!" He said stuttering out the gate. He tripped over the chain and fell. Feeling even more embarrassed, he gathered himself up and ran to Slade's office. She sat there wishing it could have gone on. Not bad, she thought to herself smiling. Her smile soon faded when Lea came back into her mind. God Lea where are you she thought? You have to be looking for me! You just have to be! Cris knew in her heart Lea was coming and it would take heaven and hell both to stop her!

**Clumzy34: **sigh love! Well back to Lea and her worries.

"_ENOUGH!" Lea shouted. "This is pointless!" She shouted and stormed off to the roof._

A roof was like a safe haven. It was somewhere you could go to think, to enjoy the breeze, or just to get away. That was what Lea needed now. She needed to run, swim, or even fly away. She needed to get away. If this was a dream she wanted to wake up! If this was reality she wanted to die! She didn't know what this was. She didn't know what to do. She was lost. She was found. She was sad. She was mad. All emotions ambushed her. She didn't know what was happening. Ever since she met Cris there was a connection. Lea knew she had a duty now. To protect what mattered most. To give her time, her patience, and her life to Cris. And that was just the summer. When Cris needed her home, they welcomed her with open arms, especially Lea. Through months, weeks, days, they bonded. They became very close. And now everything that matters most to Lea…was gone. Cris was gone. Lea didn't know if she was alive, tortured, or dead. It didn't matter what ever it took Lea needed to find out. Leaning to the ledge of the roof, a tear dropped from Lea's saddened face. She never cried. She was a bad ass. No…she needed Cris. These were tears of fury and sadness. She was arguing with herself. Looking down to the ocean below her, she thought. Nonstop. She thought. If there was a God, Lea needed him. She looked up in to the sun risen sky. Colors fading like her faith. She was a pinch away from giving away. Letting it all be smoke fading in the wind. No! She couldn't lose faith. She was going to find Cris. One way or another…one way or another.

"I've always loved this place." Said a voice behind her. It was Robin. "I'd come up here to solve problems and it always worked. Maybe you could have the same luck?" He said leaning on the ledge next to her. She wiped the tears away trying to be sneaky, but he knew.

"Maybe. What are you doing up here?" She asked looking into the wind.

"Trying to help a friend. We're on your side Lea." He said saddening.

"I don't need you! I need Cris! Don't you get that?!" She asked angering up again. Embers glowed around her.

"I know." He said facing her. "But we're here to help and if you change your mind we're here."

"We?" She asked. He nodded in the direction behind her. She turned around and the sight made her want to break down again. There stood the Teen Titans and Xiaolin Warriors together, united.

They all smiled and nodded in agreement to Robin. Lea smiled and looked back to Robin and nodded.

"Alright. Let's find Cris!" Robin said in a leader stance.

**Clumzy34: **Well there you have it...Love between a villian and hero (well almost hero) :P What'd ya think?

**Lea: **Oh yea! It was great! Good job, Clumzy!

**Clumzy34: **Thank you! Please review!


	5. Lea finds an entrance

Chapter 5

I do not own anything from Teen titans or Xiaolin Showdown.

**Clumzy34: **Well that last chapter was surprising huh? he he he

**Lea: **Awww 'Jack and Cris sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-s…

**Clumzy34: **ENOUGH! cough, cough Anyway back to the story with Lea finally not being a bad ass for a minute so she can find Cris….

Sitting there watching plans, Lea sat in a very comfortable computer chair with glasses on and a piece of paper taking notes.

"So do we know the location of where she's being held?" Lea asked adjusting her glasses. Clay had taken a very big interest in Lea. He stood leaning against the wall and instead of paying attention to the plan, he was paying attention to the distraught redhead.

"Yes Lea. We believe Slade's and Chase's lair is in the old toy factory." Robin said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slade _and_ Chase, their together now? Jesus!" She said taking off her glasses and started rubbing her head.

"Well yeah. They basically said hey if the heroes get together, why shouldn't we?" Beast boy said. Lea looked at him and shook her head.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said turning red.

"Well he's right. We unite, they unite." Raven said.

"Please friends why?" Starfire said.

"Well they look at it as more power against us. But if we stay like the tiger and the dragon and unite as one, we can overcome them." Omi said nodding. Everyone else nodded in approval. They all looked to Lea.

"Are you ready?" Cyborg said putting a hand on her shoulder, a gesture Clay didn't appreciate. She looked at Cyborg then around the room to Robin.

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" She said standing up brushing Cyborg aside. He looked hurt but understood. She cracked her knuckles and walked out the door being followed by her new and wonderful companions.

**Clumzy34: **Now we join Cris alone for the last time…

Snoozing away, Cris lie in her corner away from light, sleeping. In her dreams nothing but good stuff happened. She dreamed she was with Lea again. Only this time she was with Lea, the Teen titans, and the Xiaolin warriors. They were in the park having a picnic. Cris was having the time of her life. The Titans playing Frisbee and the Xiaolin Warriors playing volleyball. In that fun Cris looked up and in the distance, Cris noticed a girl. This girl had long, flowing blond hair with big baby blue eyes. She looked sad. Cris looked at her and waved her over. She looked familiar. Cris got up and ran to her. The more Cris ran the farther away this girl went. Cris ran faster and faster until the girl waved and disappeared. In her place stood Slade. He spoke:

"Never again!" He said and laughed evilly. She fell into a swirling purple vortex and awoke with different vision. She could see farther away and more clearly. She saw in a puddle of water her reflection. She had yellow eyes! She blinked and they were gone. She shook her head and sat up. She tried everything in her power to remember her dream. Who was this girl? Why did she look so familiar? Why did Slade say "Never again?" Cris needed to find this girl whoever she is. Why was she so familiar? Have I seen her before Cris asked herself? Cris looked down at herself in the puddle and cried till she fell asleep.

**Clumzy34: **I know you're excited about Cris, but for my story to make since we join Lea one more time before Cris and her are united….

"Lea?" Cyborg called to her. He sounded so far away. Was he? Or was she the one that is far away. Lea looked up and saw the cave. It looked like a dragon opening up for his daily snack. The door to this cave was rather large. Wherever they were it was surrounded with fog. She looked around at her team and they were all looking at her in concern and then she realized she hadn't answered back.

"Yeah?" She asked shaking her head.

"You ready to do this?" Robin asked. She looked down and thought on those precious words for a moment and considered it. She looked back up, cracked her knuckles and said, "What the hell are we waiting for?" She mischievously grinned and headed towards the entrance. God I hope she knows what she is doing, thought Clay to himself.

"Beastboy, come here a sec." Lea called to the changeling. He looked at the others like saying "Help me!" But he shakily went over to her.

"Ye-yes Le-lea?" He said still shakily. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you…_yet_." She said and looked to him. He kinda slunk and got shorter as to protect himself from the last word of her sentence. She smiled. He is so gullible, she thought.

"Ok here's what I need you to do. I need you to morph into a very small…um…creature and disconnect the security cams inside the entrance, ok? Then I want you to figure out a way to open the door with little noise as possible. Can you do that?" She asked him. He thought for a moment then nodded. He morphed into an ant and disappeared to the other side. She stood back and admired her handy work. All of a sudden a mammoth like creature and busted down the door. He morphed back into a human and as soon as he did, Lea had him by the scruff of his neck.

"DOES THAT LOOK OR DID IT _SOUND _QUIET TO YOU???? BECAUSE IF IT DID YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS!" She spat in his face, just inches from hers. He shrunk down even more and muttered something like "I tried…" You kinda fell sorry for the changeling. She threw him down, shook her head, and walked on. Beastboy kind of just lay there until someone offered their hand. It was Raimundo. Hey I like this guy, Beastboy thought to himself. Beastboy took his hand and got up.

"Hey don't sweat it, dude. She's just mad about Cris." Raimundo said, smiled, and walked on after Lea.

Lea walked down the dark hall. She saw a light at the end. She heard some voices. Lea looked back at the team and waved them to stay back and hide. She leaned in and listened closely.

"Listen Slade I know Jack made a mistake of getting both of the "Mistbelievers,"

but I assure you that I will." Said a man's voice. Lea strained to listen to the next voice.

"Well we already have one, Cristen, I believe. She in the dungeon, the step of stairs that led to the room you passed on your way in. You're welcome to do with her what you like." Said a second man's voice to the first. No one ever called Cris by her first name. She saw the shadow of a man's head nod, obviously the first man's head. She made out his shadow. Spiky long hair, body in armor. The voice matched the man. She put two and two together. Chase Young. She was witnessing a conversation between her sister's kidnappers. She wanted no more than to bust in and kick some ass. But she knew if she did she would ruin the mission. She strained again to listen.

"Except…kill her. We want her alive and pretty with her beautiful powers full functioning. Just locate LeAnne and then you'll have your pay." Said the second voice again. The two shadows came towards Lea. She darted back to the team as fast as she could. She reached them and almost fainted. Clay steadied her.

"I think I just witnessed a conversation between Slade and Chase. Cris is in trouble! We got to help her!" Lea said and started off towards the dungeon. Lea crept around every corner and snuck by any person. She got to the steps of the dungeon. She saw two shadows and hid. She saw the two men that she heard go into the dungeon. She followed to the dismay of Robin, she crept into the dungeon. She saw the shadow of cage and gasped at the sight of the person inside of it. It was Cris. She was ragged and she was not the same. Her clothes were holed up and hanging off her body. She was barefooted. Her face was dirty and not anymore full of life. She could see Chase getting closer to the cage, when all of a sudden Lea jumped out of where she was hiding.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Lea shouted. Cris looked up and with everything she smiled and whispered, "Lea…"


	6. Lost and Found

Chapter 6

**Clumzy34: **Well other than this chapter being so intense I want to thank…

**KuteIrishGrl**

**Tietum**

**Snow-fighter88**

for the awesome reviews! I love you guys and I will not disappoint you and continue on with my progress!

**Lea: **Yeah thanks, we enjoyed them!

**Clumzy34: **We? Whose this we, you got a mouse in your pocket?

**Lea: **…Don't make fun of Bob!!! tear

**Clumzy34: **?!?!?

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Lea shouted. Cris looked up and with everything she smiled and whispered, "Lea…"

Slade and Chase, shocked, turned around. Slade immediately went for his staff. Chase, before they knew it he was replaced by a green and black striped dragon. At the same time both Robin and Raimundo shouted to their team:

"Titans go!" Robin shouted.

"Xiaolin Monks, move!" Raimundo shouted. Lea went straight for Cris. When almost reaching Cris's cage, Chase jumped in front of her and knocked her backwards.

"LEA!" Cris screamed. Clay heard Cris scream Lea's name and went to Lea's aide.

"Need a hand?" Clay said and put out his hand for her. She reluctantly took it.

"Look you wanna help? Do ya boy huh do ya?" She asked sarcastically. He glared.

"Now's not the time for sarcasm and yes I do!" He said.

"Fine! Then become a shield and get me to Cris. Can you do that, cowboy?" She asked. He nodded and took off. After knocking a couple of blockheads out of the way she reached Cris.

"Lea." Cris said.

"Don't worry Cris I'm here!" Lea said and reached through the bars and grabbed her hand. Cris smiled. All of a sudden Cris's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted.

"CRIS!" Lea shouted. Lea tried but couldn't get the door open. Jack came to the rescue.

"Here! I got the keys!" He cried. Lea was too distracted to notice who it was. He unlocked it and Lea rushed in. She got to Cris; fell to her knee's and held Cris's head up.

"Cris? Cris I'm here! Cris! I'm here! I'll never leave you again! Cris please wake up!" Lea cried, tears falling. Lea bowed her head. With a quick motion she looked up and had blue fire in her eyes. Lea stood up, her hair falling in her face. Blue embers surrounded her body followed by a blue light making Lea not visible. Everyone looked up from their fighting. When Lea reappeared she wasn't quite human. Her hands had long claw like nails, her skin now light blue and bird like wings on her back. She was…she was…a phoenix. A fire bird of Egypt. Lea was a blue phoenix with white feather tips and blue embers still surrounding her. Lea let out an angry screech and looked dead on at Chase. For a split second, there was fear in that dragon's eye. Lea charged at him. Cris gained consciousness again. She looked up.

"Lea?" Cris sat up with difficulty. Jack went over to help her. Beastboy looked around to where Cris was, he saw her with Jack. He ran over to save her.

"Get away from her!" Beastboy shouted at Jack. Cris looked up to Beastboy.

"Beastboy?" She asked. He smiled at her. Cris looked around to find Lea. "Where's my sister?" Cris asked the boys.

"Lea is that fat white and blue thing." Beastboy said. Obviously Lea heard that "fat" bit because she turned around and growled at him. All of a sudden Chase took his staff and knocked her back. She hit the pillar hard and bled from her head.

"LEA! NO!" Cris shouted. Beastboy and Jack held her back as she struggled to get out.

"LET ME GO!!!!" She shouted to them. She got mad, madder, and then furious. Her eyes turned yellow again. Her elbows turned sharp, her hands turned to claws, her skin turned to scales, and her body evolved into a dragon. Instead of blue embers it was red flames that surrounded Cris. Beastboy and Jack were thrown back. They looked at each other and moved out of the way. Cris busted through the cage and headed towards Lea. Lea opened her eyes and was greeted by a red dragon.

"_Lea?_" Cris said in a weird language.

"_Cris? Your ok?_" Lea said back.

"_Yeah I am. Are you?_" Cris asked back.

"_Of course! Now let's kick some butt!_" Lea said. They both smiled and faced Slade and Chase. Both teams stepped out of the way and smiled. Both Slade and Chase looked scared. Lea went after Chase and Cris went after Slade. Slade readied and braced for attack. Cris struck and Slade blocked. Slade struck and Cris barely blocked. When Cris struck, Slade ducked and went behind her. With his staff, he put his staff against her neck and attempted to choke her. His attempts almost got her.

"That dream, Cris? That girl? Who was it? I know, Cris. Because I got rid of her!" He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Just like I'm going to get rid of you!" She opened her eyes and threw him off. Lea had already won against Chase. The phoenix whipped around and watched Cris. Cris also whipped around and faced Slade again.

"What's wrong, Cris? Too weak to handle it?" Slade said. Cris angered more and charged after him. He readied his staff to strike. Both Lea and Beastboy took off to the rescue. Just before they got there, Slade strikes and doesn't miss.

"NO!" The phoenix screeched. Slade took his staff out of Cris and took off after Chase. Beastboy got to Cris just in time for her to change back into a human and faint. Lea reached her also.

"No…Cris..." Lea cried. "Please don't leave me…" She whispered. Just after she said that she too passed out. The team walked over to them.

"Are they ok?" Cyborg asked mostly looking at Lea.

"Lea should be, but after a strike like that I'm not so sure about Cris…" Robin said.

"She has to be!" Beastboy and Raimundo said at the same time. They looked at each other and sort of glared.

"Alrighty boys! Not again!" Kimiko said.

"Thank you Kimiko. Alright, Clay could you get Lea, and Beastboy can you get Cris and let's get these two home." Robin said and led the team out of the cave. Clay picked up Lea and Cyborg got a little jealous (as you probably already know….THE START OF A LOVE TRIANGLE! lol) Beastboy picked up Cris and started walking out. Cris opened her eyes for a brief second and saw Jack. He had a grim look on his face and just before she really passed out, the last thing she saw was his farewell wave, goodbye.

**Clumzy34: **How'd you like it? I hope you did! Please review!

**Lea: **Yeah! Bob says review!

**Clumzy34: **andI say again…?!?!?


	7. Cris and Lea's triangle

Chapter 7

**Clumzy34: **Alright as you read in the last chapter Cris and Lea are now united.

**Lea: **And so are me and Bob! Aren't we Bob? squeak, squeak

**Clumzy34: **? Who's Bob?

**Lea: **Bob is…Bob is…Well he's…

**Clumzy34: **Nevermind I don't even want to know! cough, cough Anyways back to the story. Now we join EVERYONE back at Titan tower…

A dream. A realm of darkness. A shadow of the mind. Cris didn't know which one she was in. Coming into consciousness, she heard voices.

"Wow your sisters even hotter in person." She heard a male's voice say. She heard a smack followed by an "ouch!" for the guy. Cris groaned. She lifted her hand to her head and rubbed it.

"She's awake! Hey guys come here!" The same guy's voice said. She heard running footsteps running towards her. She opened her eyes to be greeted by many people looking at her.

"Ahhh!" Cris screamed.

"Cris it's ok!" Said a familiar voice from the crowd. Pushing her way through, Lea appeared at her side.

"Lea?" Cris groaned.

"Cris I'm here. Your ok." Lea said. Lea put her hand on Cris's forehead. Cris smiled and finally felt safe. Mostly everyone walked away.

"Where's everyone going?" Cris asked.

"Robin and Omi are going to study up on each others enemies. Cyborg, Kimiko, and Starfire are going to go get more supplies. That is Raven over there making sure you're not dying, Clay is the guy behind me, and Beastboy and Raimundo are beside you." Cris looked around but her eyes soon found two b-e-a-utiful hunks. One green and one tan, both very muscular. The green hunk's hair was short and spiked. He had a black and purple leotard. The tan one had sort of long spiked hair. He had that surfer boy look to him and he was ca-ute! They were both looking at the computer beside Cris. Beastboy clicked a button and they both looked at Cris.

"Well looks like you're going to live." Raimundo said and winked.

"But just in case lemme check your chest and stomach." He said and started lifting up her shirt. He looked up to be met with Lea's death stare.

"On second thought, Raven, why don't you do it?" He turned around, smirked, and walked away. Raimundo shook his head, gave Cris one last look, and walked out after Beastboy. Raven walked over to Cris and started checking her out.

"Take off your shirt, Cris." Cris did as she was told. Clay, being the gentlemen that he is, tilted his hat over his eyes and walked out of the room. Raven muttered some words and placed her hand over the open wound. When Raven lifted her hand off the wound, the wound was barely visible. Cris was stunned.

"That's awesome! I would love to be able to do that. You're so cool!" Cris said to her. Both Raven and Lea smiled.

"Well she's back to her old self again. Thank you, Raven." Lea said. Raven nodded.

"Yeah thanks Raven!" Cris said still checking out her wound. Raven still smirking, glided out of the room.

"You are so easily entertained." Lea said laughing. Lea handed Cris her shirt. Cris put it on, looked at Lea, and basically bombarded her with a hug.

"You betcha! How have you been?" Cris asks her.

"Well I don't know with you being kidnapped, I've been pretty good- HOW DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING?" Lea said frantic.

"I had it covered." Cris said stretching.

"Yeah ok! But I'm doing much better now." Lea said, smiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Cris yelled. Lea cleaned her ear out after almost being deafened. The door opened and about 10 people entered, Robin and Raimundo in front.

"Hello Cris. I'm Robin, and this is my team. This is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy." Robin said. As each team members name was called, they acknowledged it. Cyborg waved and smiled, Raven just smiled, Starfire went and hugged her (and almost squeezed the life out of her), and Beastboy smiled and waved a peace sign.

"Hi…" Cris said.

"Yeah and I'm Raimundo, the leader of the Xiaolin monks." Raimundo said and winked. Beastboy didn't like that notion. "This is Kimiko, Clay, and Omi, my team." Kimiko smiled and waved, Clay tipped his hat and also smiled, and Omi, the cute little cueball he is closed his eyes and smiled from ear to ear.

"Hello." Cris said. She really liked Raimundo. He seemed really cool. Lea noticing changed the subject.

"Well everyone. Me and Cris are going to find a hotel. Thanks for everything." Lea said.

"Wait! Hang on um… we have two rooms set up for you ladies, and you guys too." Robin said to Lea, Cris, and Xiaolin monks.

"Thanks but we don't want to intrude." Lea said. Cris was not going to stand for it.

"Um let me talk to my sister alone please thank you." Cris said. She took Lea's arm and took her to the farthest corner.

"What are you doing?! Why not stay here?!" Cris asked.

"I don't like the way Clay and Cyborg looks at me, and I don't like the way Beastboy and Raimundo look at you." Lea said.

"I'm not worried! They are hunks! Why are you worried- wait! Clay and Cyborg both like you? Ooooh sis look at you!" Cris said and poked her in the side. Lea rolled her eyes and turned back to everyone.

"Well…I guess…we're…staying." Lea said. Beastboy jumped up in the air, Raimundo smiled big, Clay smiled from ear to ear, and Cyborg whispered slyly, "boo-ya."

**Later that night at dinner: **

The table had 11 people sitting around it. Robin between Starfire and Beastboy, beside Beastboy sat Cris, beside Cris was Lea, beside Lea was Clay, beside Clay was Kimiko, beside Kimiko was Omi, beside Omi was Raimundo, beside Raimundo was Raven, beside Raven was Cyborg and back to Starfire. There were 2 men at the table that were not happy. Can ya guess who? Raimundo and Cyborg. Cyborg sat across for Lea, and Raimundo sat across from Cris. Cyborg glared at Clay and Raimundo glared at Beastboy. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

"Soooo…" Said Lea trying to break the tension, or anger depends on who you are and how your looking at it. Cris looked up and saw the tension also and got ready for war.

"Yeah Soooo…how's the…uh….the hero thing going?" Cris asked. Cyborg and Raimundo still glaring grunted. Clay dug into his dinner. Lea quickly looked at Cyborg and winked at him. All of a sudden Lea raised her hand and knocked Cris upside her head. Cris choked on her spaghetti.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Cris yelled.

"Oh my bad I thought I saw a fly on her head, and I just HAD to get it." She said grinning evilly from ear to ear. Cyborg blushed and smiled. Cris looked up at Raimundo. Raimundo smiled and also blushed. Cris steadied her fork and launched a meatball at Lea's chest. It hit.

"WHAT THE FUCK? What'd I do?" Lea shouted.

"I thought I'd add some color to your wardrobe." Cris said also smiling evilly. Lea just gave her that glare but this time she added some flare to it. She raised her eyebrow and said, "Oh ok I see where this is going." Lea again smiled. Clay lifted a napkin to Lea's chest and held there on her chest. Lea turned to Clay, and grinned. Clay bushed and handed her the napkin. Now Cyborg was back to his grumpy self. Lea took a noodle from her plate and "accidentally" dropped it half-way down Cris's shirt. Cris looked down and then looked at Lea's mischievous face.

"Here let me get that for you." Beastboy said. Since it was half-way down Lea didn't throw as big of a fit. Cris looked at Beastboy, they both blushed and Raimundo was grumpy again.

The rest of the dinner was pretty interesting. Funny, but interesting. Cris never got Lea back for the noodle thing, but by the time that Cyborg was serving his homemade pie, Cris and Lea were stuffed and ready to sleep.

"Alright yall, time to shut down. Let's go over sleeping quarters." Cyborg said, everyone nodded.

"Starfire, Raven, and Kimiko are on the second floor, Robin and Omi are on the third floor, Lea, Clay, and I are on the fourth floor, and Cris, Raimundo, and BB are on floor five. Floor six is the Arcade floor, floor seven is the basketball and swimming floor, and floor eight is the training floor. Then of course the roof where there's tennis and volleyball. Are we comprehending all of this?" Cyborg asked. Again everyone nodded.

"So I'll show Clay and Lea to their rooms, BB you can show Cris and Raimundo where they sleep, and Robin you can show the others where they are. Ok?" Cyborg asked. He nodded to show that he was done. Everyone stood up and took off in separate directions. While everyone on the second and third floor went ahead and used the stairs, the ones on the fourth and fifth floor used the elevator. So imagine this in your head for a minute. Cyborg, Clay, Lea, Cris, Raimundo, and Beastboy squeezed into one elevator, together! Got two words for you: Oh shit! By the time they'd reached the second floor things got uncomfortable. The ride seemed like it took forever, but they finally got to the fourth floor.

DING!

"Well we're here. Clay, Lea follow me please and Beastboy you know where to go. Night yall." Cyborg said and smirked at Beastboy.

"Night Lea!" Cris said slyly and smiling.

"Night Cris…behave yourself." Lea said mischievously. The doors closed and the other three were gone. Lea still smiling turned back to Cyborg and Clay.

"Clay your room is right here." Said Cyborg pointing to the room on the left. "Lea your room is right there." He said pointing to a room a little up further to the right of Clays. Alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Where's your room?" Lea asked curiously.

"At the end of the hall." Cyborg said peaking her interest, and Cyborg knew this so he smiled and THOUGHT he had a chance with her.

"Well partner thanks a billion for showing me to my room. Night yall!" Clay said, tipped his hat to Cyborg and winked at Lea. Cyborg stiffened. Clay turned to his room. Lea smiled at Clay and turned to Cyborg. She walked up the hall to her room, Cyborg followed.

"Well I guess I'm going to turn in too." Lea said with her hand on the doorknob.

"Ok goodnight." Cyborg said tuning away.

"Wait Cyborg?" Lea said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said turning back.

"Listen…before? I want to thank you for everything you did. So…" She left off and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said and smiled. And with that she went into her room. When the door finally closed, Cyborg's jaw dropped and out of nowhere a bolt or cap popped off of him with a "boing!" Cyborg turns to see that Clay hasn't fully went into his room yet and saw the kiss. Cyborg flashed a grin his way. Clay still glaring at Cyborg started gritting his teeth.

"What's your problem, dude?" Cyborg asked him fully facing him. Clay stepped towards Cyborg.

"Well I don't know partner but it's starting to annoy the piss out of me, but I'll figure it out." Clay said.

"Well you'd better figure it out quickly because I ain't waiting forever." Cyborg said and stepped towards Clay also.

"I think I know what it is. You're in my way." Clay said.

"I'm only in your way when it comes to Lea and if that's the case I'm not in your way, you're in mine so I suggest you get out of it before something unfortunate happens!" Cyborg spat at him.

"Is that a fact?" Clay asked.

"Oh that's a fact!" Cyborg said. By this time they were nose to nose.

"Well partner I reckon you better do something about that "unfortunate" part, or it might just get ugly." Clay said narrowing his eyes.

"I guess so. You better get you some sleep cowboy, your going to need it." Cyborg said. Clay stepped back.

"Ok tin man, have it your way." Clay said and tipped his hat. Cyborg grimaced and since he had no hat to tip, he thumped the metal side of his head and pointed at Clay. Clay stepped into his room and Cyborg departed into his.

Cris was really uncomfortable now. She was in an elevator with two guys that just happened to like her and hate each other. Again two words for you: oh shit! Going up one more floor up took a bit longer than she expected. Finally there was another ding and they were there. The doors opened and Beastboy spoke.

"Ok here we are. Raimundo this is your room, Cris that's yours, and this is the fifth floor!" Beastboy said and spread out his arms.

"Where's you room?" Cris asked Beastboy.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Beastboy playfully, Raimundo looked a bit grim.

"Just curious, girls are like that ya know." Cris said being coy. Beastboy laughed.

"At the end of the corridor." Beastboy said. Raimundo decided to intervene.

"Ok thanks Beastboy and Cris…" He said, and took Cris's right hand and kissed it. "Goodnight." Cris blushed and with that he turned to his room. Beastboy, being the jealous type, stiffened and flared up.

"Goodnight Raimundo." Cris said as Raimundo went into his room, smiling. She turned and started walking to her room, Beastboy followed. Cris paused at her door.

"Hey Beastboy?" She said.

"Yep?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked puzzled.

"Well for rescuing me from the cage and cave." She said as she stuck her hand out to shake his. He took her hand, twirled her around, and dipped her.

"My pleasure." He spoke in almost a whisper. He raised her back up on her feet. She glowed even redder. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and hurried into her room. Beastboy, stunned for a minute, recovered. He touched the spot where she kissed him and smiled. He turned to see that, on his way to the shower, Raimundo saw what happened. Beastboy beamed, while Raimundo scowled.

"You'd better wipe that look off your face; it'll get stuck like that." Beastboy said still beaming.

"Ya know there's just something about you that makes me have this look." Raimundo said stepping forward towards Beastboy.

"You going to tell me what it is, or are you just going to piss and moan about it?" Beastboy asked also stepping forward.

"Well I wouldn't have to piss and moan if you'd lie off something I want." Raimundo said taking another step forward.

"Something? Oh…I see. You want Cris, don't you? Well too bad! She's mine!" Beastboy said also taking another step forward. Now the guys were up close and personal, breathing down each others necks.

"Well let's see how bad you really want her then, over a friendly competition, perhaps?" Raimundo asked.

"What'd you have in mind?" Beastboy asked.

"First one to either win her hear by charm, save her from MORTAL danger, or the hardest one yet, Convince her sister Lea to let one get close, wins! Fair enough?" Raimundo asked. Beastboy nodded and went towards his room, while Raimundo headed toward the shower. Raimundo turned back around.

"Oh and one more thing, this is a FRIENDLY competition. Let's not get rough, huh?" Raimundo said.

"Why? Your pretty boy self can't handle it?" Beastboy asked grimacing still.

"Alright, have it your way then." Raimundo said and saluted him goodbye. They both departed, and the War of Love began.

**Clumzy34: **Well there you have it…2 love triangles. Sorry it was so long, I couldn't help it! Lol hope you liked. Oh and one more thing, feel free to give advice on what you'd like to see in the next chapter.

**Lea: **No flaming please! Bob doesn't like it! squeal

**Clumzy34: **Hopeless…shakes head


	8. Got game?

**Clumzy34: **Well I thought the last chapter went pretty well…don't ya think? And I'd also like to thank…

**Imagination Queen**

for her review! Thanks girl!

**Lea: **I thought so…good job, clumzy34! Bob thinks so too!

**Clumzy34: **Thank you, Lea! How'd you like that love triangle bit?

**Lea: **….

**Clumzy34: **Finally! Silence! -evil laugh-

**Lea: **uh oh…THE EVIL LAUGH! Run Bob! Run for your life!

It was back again. The nightmare. The girl was back too, but this time, her body was encased in armor. Slade was overshadowing her, laughing manically. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind, as Cris got closer she got a better look at her. The girl was crying. Cris wanted to help so she ran faster and this time she caught up to her. The girl reached out, so did Cris. Right when their fingertips touched, Slade appeared and took Cris by the throat. Cris squirmed and wriggled to try and get free. Obviously she'd made a lot of noise because the next thing she knew, someone was trying to shake her awake.

"Cris?! Cris, wake up! Cris?!" The voice said. The voice was so far away, she wanted to wake, but she couldn't. She got nearer and nearer to the voice and finally she woke up, screaming.

"No!" She screamed. She woke screaming and drenched in sweat which was a bit weird because the room was cold and she was wearing nothing but a bra and a thong. She looked and tried to see who was awakening her. It was Raimundo, so it was a bit embarrassing for her to see her in practically nothing.

"Cris? Are you ok?" He asked her. He was sweating also. Cris was flattered. He was scared for her. Cris started talking fast.

"There was a girl and—and Slade and—and…"

"Cris! Cris, it's ok. It was just a bad dream." He took her and held her close. She cried on his shoulder as he rocked her to try and calm her down. She finally calmed and ceased her crying after about 10 minutes. Raimundo noticed this. He felt like he was going to let go, but Cris didn't want him to let go. Obviously he had read her mind, because he didn't let go. The two sat in each others arms for a little bit. When Raimundo finally let go, it was 2:23 in the morning.

"Are you ok now?" He asked her still concerned. He took his hand and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Yes I'm much better. Thank you." She replied. Raimundo nodded. He leaned in, so did she, just as it looked as though they would kiss, Cris turned away.

"I'm sorry, Raimundo. I can't…" She said.

"It's ok I understand. Well goodnight, try and get some sleep, ok?" He said. She nodded and lay back down. He got up off the bed, looked at her for a moment, and excited. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she recalled something she saw as Raimundo leaned in. She could have sworn it was a _green_ spider.

**The next morning….**

Let me set the scene for you. Lea at the bar reading a magazine. Cris sitting at the table eating and glancing at the Sunday comics, Cyborg also sitting at the table eating while watching Lea. Clay propped up in a corner also watching Lea, but making less obvious. Beastboy glaring at Raimundo but at the same time happy that _nothing _happened. Raimundo, with his little charming, little cute self, was sitting at a little table with Starfire, Kimiko, and Omi, trying to put a puzzle together. Robin was cooking and Raven was reading a book, in a very comfortable chair. Ok lot's of tension, right?

"Darn this game! This is jacked down do you comprehend my peps?" Omi asked angrily. Everyone looked up, puzzled. Lea was the first to break the silence.

"Um….ENGLISH PLEASE???" Lea asked.

"I think he's trying to say, "This is jacked up, ya know what I'm saying, my peeps?" I think…" Cris said. Everyone looked at her and the Xiaolin Warriors smiled.

"Wow! That's cool. You understood Omi, and you just met him! Your really cool, Cris." Raimundo said, winking and smiling. Beastboy glared harder, so hard in fact I think It put a hole in the wall. Everyone went on about their happy morning. After breakfast everyone gathered around for proper introduction.

"Alright everyone, we have two people here that don't know who and what we are. So what we're going to do, when it's your turn stand up say your age, name, power, and something you love to do. I'll start. I'm Robin, I'm a martial artist, I'm 20 and I love to work and hang with teammates." Robin said and sat down. It went on like this until all 9 people were done. Now it was Lea's turn. Oh boy!

"I'm LeAnne, I um…I guess I'm a bird, I'm 18, and I love to torture others!" She sat down. Cyborg and Clay guessed they better back off after hearing that last bit. She noticed. "Just kidding! I love to torture Cris." She said and turned towards Cris, smiling evilly. Cris looked scared. It was her turn.

"I'm Cris, I'm uh…uh…I really don't know what I am, I'm 17, and I love to have fun! But who doesn't right?" Cris said shrugging. Cris sat back down, while everyone else smirked. After that we waited and did whatever we wanted. Waiting for what? Cris didn't know. So her and LeAnne went into Cris's room and talked about their teammates.

"Okay so Cyborg is 20, Clay is 20, Robin is 20, Starfire is 19, Beastboy is 19, Raimundo is 19, Raven is 18, Kimiko is 18, and Omi is 17, am I right so far?" Lea asked Cris, Cris counted on her fingers to nine.

"Yeah that's it! I can't believe that the only thing that Clay likes is cowboy stuff." Cris said looking disgusted.

"Well I can't believe all Beastboy likes is goofing off! At least Clay likes something substantial." Lea said. There was a knock at their door that startled both of them. Lea jumped and Cris fell of the bed and on to the floor, with a _thud_.

"Sorry." Robin said as he came in. "Hey listen Me, Starfire, Kimiko, and Omi have to go to New York for a weekend. So I'm leaving Raven in charge. Clay, Cyborg, Raimundo, and Beastboy wanted to stay here. So I'm letting them, since we don't need too many people. So just letting you know, we're leaving tonight." Robin said smiling at them. Lea's and Cris's jaw's dropped.

"You're leaving Clay _and _Cyborg here?!" Lea exclaimed.

"And you're leaving Beastboy _and _Raimundo here too! Are you insane?!" Cris asked Robin with her eye twitching. Robin nodded, smiled, and exited the room. Cris turned to Lea, shaking her head.

"I knew this was going to be a mistake." Cyborg told Beastboy. Beastboy chuckled and nodded his head.

"Why?" Beastboy asked.

"Because guess who else is staying behind?" Cyborg asked him. Beastboy looked puzzled and then it dawned on him.

"…oh no…" Beastboy whispered. As soon as he said that, Raimundo and Clay entered spitting mad.

"Oh no partner! We had first dibs on staying here with Raven and the ladies!" Clay said poking Cyborg in the chest. Cyborg staggered but gained balance. Beastboy stood up to face Raimundo.

"You got a problem with us staying here in OUR house?!" Beastboy said shoving Raimundo. Raimundo too staggered.

"Well-well-we still called it first! So we should get it!" Raimundo said firing up.

"It's still our house! I built it with my own two hands! So it's household advantage!" Cyborg said getting mad. They sat their and yelled and bickered for about 10 minutes before Raven came in and settled it her way.

"ENOUGH!" Raven shouted. All four of the guys looked at her.

"Alright. Now this is how it's going to work! You, you, you, and you are going to get along for the next 3 days or I'm going to lock all of you in a very small equipment closet…together…possibly naked! Now get along!" She said walked in between them into the kitchen, for some tea. The four of them stared after her, all eight eyes twitching.

"Naked?" Clay whispered. They all looked at each other and sought out in different directions. But before they excited the room, Raimundo called out to them.

"Hey how bout' a little game of basketball to liven up the mood?" He asked them.

They all smiled and nodded. Raimundo went to find the girls. He found them on the 5th floor, Lea pacing and Cris thinking with her tongue sticking out, like she was REALLY trying to think about something.

"Hey guys er…girls the guys and I are putting together a basketball team. Wanna play?" He asked them. Cris shrugged.

"Fascinating. Very fascinating." Lea said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Lea." Cris said to Lea, she turned to Raimundo. "Sure. I got game, Lea?" Cris begged.

"Yeah I guess." Lea said.

"Great! I'll go tell the guys." He said and departed. Cris smiled and looked at Lea.

"You know that this is going to be hell, right?" Cris asked her still smiling. Lea also shrugged.

"Yeah but that my dear sister is what is going to make it so fun." Lea said slyly. They gave a hi-five to one another and took off towards the gym.

**Clumzy34: **Yeah, yeah, yeah I know that this is a short chapter but I hope you like it nonetheless, aaaaaaaannnnnnnd what about Bob? –Rolls eyes-

**Lea: **(noticing nothing) Bob liked it...and if anyone cares…so did I!"

**Clumzy34: **-continues to roll eyes- Well good! –to readers- read and review please! I'd love some ideas if any of you have any!

**Lea**: What's that Bob?...She's the spoon of satin!!! RUN!!!

**Clumzy34**: Spoon?...of Satin…hm…just review please…

**Lea**: …...


	9. Powers unknown

**Clumzy34:** How'd you like last chapter? Well this one gets…er…a little competitive. Hope you like! After all the "Spoon of Satin" does not half-ass things, right Lea?

-Smiles cockily-

**Lea: **-bows head- ….-mumbles- I meant to say "spawn."

**Clumzy34: **-chuckles- Enjoy my dear readers! Enjoy!

_"Great! I'll go tell the guys." He said and departed. Cris smiled and looked at Lea._

"_You know that this is going to be hell, right?" Cris asked her still smiling. Lea also shrugged._

_"Yeah but that my dear sister is what is going to make it so fun." Lea said slyly. They gave a hi-five to one another and took off towards the gym._

"Alright, Everyone. Let's play. Lea and Cris you guys are team captains." Cyborg said, eager to play. Cris and Lea looked startled at that instruction.

"Er…ok. Cris go ahead…" Lea said.

"Ok…Um…Beastboy." Cris said. Beastboy looked excited. "Go ahead, Lea."

"Alright, um...Cyborg." Lea said unenthusiastic.

"…Clay." Cris said uncertain.

"Raimundo, I guess you're with me." Lea said actually getting into it.

"Okey dokey smokey, let's play!" Cris said. Everyone looked at her when she said "okey dokey smokey." She shrugged.

"Okay, Clay, Beastboy, gather up." Cris said. "Okay we need a strategy. Clay carry out the ball, and Beastboy stay open. Ok?" They nodded. Then they stripped. Clay took off his shirt to show a barely visible 6 pack, Beastboy threw his shirt off and that six pack was visible, then it was Raimundo's turn. When Raimundo took off his shirt, even Raven stared. The 3 girls were in heaven. They stared and stared. The boys looked pleased with themselves. Lea and Raven shook their heads, but Cris stared. Lea elbowed Cris, and she too shook her head.

"O-ok…let's play." Lea said.

"R-right…alright the toss up." Raven directed towards the middle court. The two teams followed. Clay and Cyborg both stepped up. They glared at each other then squatted in position. The ball was tossed up and the game began.

Clay jumped higher and tipped the ball in Cris's direction. She automatically turned towards her basket and made a three pointer. Everyone's jaw dropped, as she strutted herself back into position. Raimundo smiled and thought to himself, "Now we got a game." He ran up against her as she was passed the ball. She dribbled backwards and tried to get around him.

"Not going to happen chic." He said to her. She smiled, faked right, and went left. She dribbled down the court and shot another three. Now Lea was getting mad. She nodded to Raimundo and he nodded back. When Beastboy passed the ball in Raimundo jumped up and stole the ball. He dribbled the ball and passed the ball to Lea. Lea turned around to be greeted by Clay. He barely tipped the ball and it bounce out of Clay's hands into Cyborg's. He turned and shot from half court. The ball bounced off the backboard, Beastboy was right there, and he dunked it! Cris laughed and went to help him up, because apparently he didn't land on his feet. She got to him and held a hand out to help him up. He took it and stood there facing her.

"Thanks." He said.

"Thanks for the dunk. That was cool!" She said and hugged him. Raimundo stiffened. Lea looked at Clay.

"Nice block." Lea said to him. He chuckled.

"Well thank ya little lady. I try my best." He said. She laughed and punched him in the shoulder playfully. Cyborg looked away. The game went on for about 43 minutes. They were all exhausted from playing.

"Alright everyone, it's a tied score. Let's play; the team to make this next point wins. Everyone okay with that?" Cris said, more tired than most of them.

"Cris's team throws in, got it?" Cyborg said. They all nodded. Beastboy went to the end line and slapped the ball to say go. When he threw in Lea got it. She dribbled down the court and passed it to Cyborg. Clay caught it in mid-pass. Clay passed it to Beastboy, who faked shot and passed it to Cris. Raimundo was all over her at this point. Cris faked left and tried right, but Raimundo was on to her. She was at the right side line and went in for a lay-up. She ran up to the basket and dunked it backwards. It bounced off the rim and back into the basket. When Cris fell down she fell on someone, and that someone knocked Lea. Lea grabbed onto Clay's arm and pulled below her. So basically it was a domino effect. Cris opened her eyes and saw that she landed on Beastboy. He groaned from under her weight. She hopped up, dizzily.

"I am so sorry!" Cris said. She started to fall and Raimundo caught her. He held her in a dip position. Beastboy stood up and dusted himself up. He glared at Raimundo as he raised Cris up in a standing position. Lea also opened up her eyes and looked down at who she landed on. I'll give you three guesses and one clue: He's wearing a cowboy hat.

"…Helloooooooo…you ok?" She said, uneasy.

"I'd say so but don't worry about it." Clay said to her. She got off of him with such force she fell back into Cyborg, who steadied her. She shook her head and shook the dizziness out. Raimundo was over the benches putting his shirt back on. Cris walked over to him.

"Hey Raimundo?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said sticking his head through the neck of his shirt.

"Um…thank you for last night…ya know…the nightmare." She said, nervous.

"Hey, no problem! Anything you ever need like a mentor or someone to talk to, I'm here." He said smiling. She smiled and blushed.

"Okay I don't know about yall but I need a shower. I stink worse than a pig taking a mud bath in the summer." Clay said. They all nodded and chuckled at his synonym.

_Under a lover's sky gonna be_

_with you and no_

_one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you_

_won't fall well just wait and see,_

'_till the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight _

_starlight_

_there's a magical feeling_

_so right it will_

_steal you heart_

_tonight._

Cris had a very good voice rather she liked to admit it or not. She was having a ball singing in the shower. What she didn't know was that someone was listening to her serenade to herself.

Raimundo walked down the hall towards the shower; apparently someone was already in there, because he heard singing. He stopped at the door and listened.

_You can try to resist_

_not to hide from my kiss_

_That you, can't fight moonlight_

_Deep in the dark _

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you_

_Know that you can't fight _

_The moonlight_

_No-o you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to you're heart._

Hey I know that song, thought Raimundo to himself. She has a hella good voice! Wow, she just keeps surprising me. When he leaned in to listen to more, Beastboy came out of his room and looked at Raimundo.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy asked.

"Listening to Cris." Raimundo said.

"That is an evasion of privacy! Do you know how wrong…"

"Sssshhh come listen." Raimundo said cutting him off. Beastboy looked taken back but he went up to the bathroom door and listened with Raimundo.

_There's no escaping love_

_once a gentle breeze_

_sweeps it's spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you _

_think it won't_

_be to long till your in my_

_arms._

_Underneath starlight starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm _

_So right_

_It will steal your heart tonight!_

(I didn't write this song…this song is by a Mrs. LeAnn Rimes! Whoo!)

Raimundo and Beastboy both whispered "wow" and looked at each other and smiled. When they looked back to the door they found a young girl staring them in the face. They both fell back in shock with a "thud."

"Are you finished?" Raimundo asked rubbing his head.

"Yeah are you?" Cris asked them crossing her arms. The boys were stunned. Cris was standing in front of them with nothing but a towel on, dripping soaking wet. Cris blushed and walked to her room. Raimundo quickly stood up.

"You have an amazing voice." He said before she entered her room. She turned around to face him.

"You listened to me! How dare you that's an evasion of privacy!" She angrily said to them. She went into her room and slammed the door. Beastboy stood up also.

"Told you! I told you it was evasion of privacy!" Beastboy said to Raimundo.

"Yeah but you listened! You listened in at the door too!" Raimundo said back.

"Only because you told me to!" Beastboy shouted.

"Do you always do what you're told?!" Raimundo yelled.

"Are you quite finished?" A voice said. The two boys looked down and saw Cris was standing there next to them arms crossed and her tapping her foot. Apparently she came out of her room without them knowing.

"Er…yeah we're done." Beastboy said.

"So…Raimundo…I have a good voice do I?" She said to him.

"Look Cris, I am so sorry…" He was cut off from her kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you. It's not every day you hear that you have a "good" voice." She said and smiled cockily. She let go of his shoulder and walked back into her room. Beastboy was not too happy.

"What the hell was that?!" Beastboy asked.

"Some guys just walk in the light." Raimundo muttered as he touched the place where she had kissed him. He smiled, looked at Beastboy and walked into the bathroom, to take a shower. Beastboy just stood there, jaw dropped and mad. Ok, if that's how it's going to be, game on, Beastboy thought to himself. He smirked and went into his room to cook up a plan.

Lea was getting very annoyed. There she was sitting in a recliner, reading a rather good book. The reason she was getting annoyed was because Cyborg was sitting in a chair opposite of her also "reading" a book. But in all actuality, he kept lowering his book to look at her, but when she looked back he quickly the raised the book and pretended to "read." It was almost as if he was studying her. Finally, she had, had enough.

"Got something on your mind, robot?" She asked him lowering her book and peering through the top of her glasses.

"What? Oh…no I was just…" He started. Clay entered the room and they both looked up at him.

"Howdy." He said cheerfully.

"Hi?" Lea said slowly.

"Sup." Cyborg grunted.

"Well I might be going far out on asking this, but it's a dang good beautiful day outside, it really is…"

"Get to the point please." Lea said cutting him off abruptly and taking off her glasses. He blushed and decided to continue.

"Do ya wanna go for a walk with me?" He asked her. Say no, say no, say no, Cyborg thought to himself. She pondered on it for a moment. It really is a nice day, she thought to herself, and Cris is safe, it's actually not a bad idea.

"Sure." She said. Clay's face lit up like a 4th of July celebration.

"Great!" He said. He held out his hand for her to take. At first she looked at it as if it was poisonous, then she did something no one thought she would. She took it. Clay smirked at Cyborg and the exited through the door. Raven entered the room just in time for Cyborg to yell angrily.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He shouted pointing to the door.

"What? Oh! Did the "hick" steal your girl? So to speak." She asked preparing her tea.

"Yes…well…I…wait! What are you saying?" He asked her harshly.

"You "wish" she was your girl." She said turning away from her tea to face him. He let out a big sigh and plopped down on the couch. As soon as he did that the doorbell rang. Cyborg was closest to the door, but was he going to get it? He didn't budge.

"Oh sure! I'll get it!" Raven huffed.

"Would ya? Thanks." Cyborg said turning on the T.V. Raven glided to the door and opened it. There was a young man (about Ravens age) standing at the door.

"Hi! Package for a…" He looked at the label. "Raven Roth." He said and held it out for her to take.

"Guilty." She said and took it.

"Hey! You're Raven the Teen Titan!" He said.

"Guilty again." She said unenthusiastic. She was used to fans.

"Boy they weren't lying." He said adjusting his bag.

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"You're really pretty." He said, smiled at her, and walked away. Raven, stunned, smiled. She closed the door, turned around, and was face to…er…shoulder. Someone else's face, her shoulder.

"Man your short, aren't' you?" Raven asked the person.

"I saw that." Cris said, ignoring the comment.

"Saw…what exactly?" Raven asked.

"You like him don't you?" Cris asked cockily.

"What?! No! I just met the guy!" Raven said taken back.

"So what? You like him!" Cris said.

"No I don't!" Raven shot back.

"Yes you do!" Cris said.

"Whatever! I don't!" Raven said turning red. Cris looked past Raven.

"Is she always this much in denial?" Cris asked Cyborg.

"Yep. Good ol' Raven. Won't accept the fact that she is indeed pretty." Cyborg said still looking at the T.V. Raven blushed.

"Thanks Cyborg." She said. He nodded. Cris shook her head.

"Oh! Cris I have something to tell you. I know what your power is." Raven said.

"Really?! What?" Cris asked excited.

"You are…a dragon." Raven said. Cris stood stunned.

"A dragon?" Cris asked.

"Yes and there is something you should know about dragons. Their emotions are very unstable. So you need to practice keeping them under control. I can help you there." Raven said matter-of-factly.

"Ok cool." Cris said adjusting to the fact that she was a dragon.

"Cool." Raven repeated. "Anything else?" She asked Cris. Cris paused for a minute debating to talk to Raven.

"Well…yeah, Rae there is. You see I've been having these dreams, right?" Cris said. Raven nodded.

"And in these dream," Cris continued. "I'm there, Slade is there, and another person is there, it's a girl." Cris said.

"What does this girl look like?" Raven asked.

"Well she's got blond hair, blue eyes, and she has a beret in her hair." Cris said. Raven closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Then she opened them very suddenly.

"Did…um…the beret happen to be in a shape of a butterfly?" Raven asked scared of the answer.

"Yeah! How'd you know that?!" Cris asked.

"Follow me, Cris. There's something I have to show you." Raven said. Cris nodded and followed Raven to the weight lifting floor. The walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a door. It had a name on it. The name read, "Terra."

**Clumzy34: **Well, well, well! –tsk, tsk, tsk- Damn those cliffhangers! LMAO! Sorry guys.

**Lea: **I thought it was great!

**Clumzy34: **Thank you! Oh and my dear readers we have some bad news –sniff, sniff- Bob…Bob…Bob is so freakin annoying! I mean half of the reviews I get are about Bob! Damn him! Damn that mouse! –mumbles angrily-

**Lea: **Clumzy! Clumzy! Remember your pressure points! Whoosah, whoosah!

**Clumzy34: **Whoosah…ok I'm good…review please –mumbles- nothing about Bob.


	10. Anger can sometimes be a good thing!

**Clumzy34: **Awww the cliffies! Dontcha just love em'? I do! How'd Bob like it?

**Lea: **I can't believe you're talking about Bob after the way you insulted him last chapter!

**Clumzy34: **I'm sorry Lea! It's just I write the stuff and Bob gets the credit!

**Lea: **-scoff- I don't care! Bob is special!

**Clumzy34: **Yeah special…-mumbles- Ed!

**Lea: **What'd you say?!

**Clumzy34: **Nothing, nothing…anyway I'd like to thank:

**Teitum**

**Snow-Fighter88**

for their fabulous reviews! Thanks you guys! What'd you say, Clay?

**Clay: **It's good! But uh…Lea, partner, Bob…is a rat!

**Lea: **-gasp- He is not a rat! For as long as I am –duh-duh-da-da-da- "Hamster Women" I will not tolerate Bob being called a rat! He is a member of a rodent family, a mouse family, and most importantly, my family, HICK!!!!

**Clay: **-gasp!- Hick! Well…I …never…in my life…….WHAT IS IT WITH THE "HICK" THING? I…mean…i….never……been so attracted to a woman in my life!

**Lea: **STALKER!!!!! Run Bob, run away!

**Bob: **-chipmunk voice- Hey pal she was mine first!

**Clumzy34 and Clay: **IT TALKS!!!!

**Lea: **Of course "he" does…See Clumzy I told you I wasn't talking to myself in my room!

**Clumzy34: **Oh and…er…Bob there is no bestiality love!!!! Lea is not yours!

**Clay: **Yeah!

**Lea: **Shut it, Clay!!!!

**Clumzy34: **You two knock it on….I mean knock it off!!! Damn you, Omi!!!

**Lea and Clay together: **I can't stand her/him!

**Clumzy34: **Ok I'm going to say this one time and one time only…if you two don't stop arguing there is a very small closet with your name on it!!!!! I will lock you two in there…naked!!!!! Well….half naked…that would be bad….hmmmmm

**Clay and Lea: **-jaws drop, sweat runs off face- he he he

**Clumzy34: **(I'm going to do a "Kim") Your going to think "he he he!"

Lea loved nature! She loved the outdoors, zoos, anything do with Mother Nature's ways of beauty. About 2 years ago it was different. Lea was an outsider, she was always cooped up. But then about a year in a half ago, Cris joined the family. Lea brightened up big time. She was a different person. She was--,"

"So how do you like the park?" Clay asked interrupting her thoughts.

"It's ok." She said hollowly. She wasn't up to talking. She wasn't the talking type, Cris was. That's what was different between the two were. Their personalities.

"Just ok? Not even really ok?" He asked her. She looked at him like "don't push it" He looked away and sighed.

"Well I think--,"

BUM-BUM-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA! It was the beginning of the Teen Titans theme music, and it was coming from Lea's pocket. Lea reached in her pocket and held a yellow device in her hands. It was a communicator.

"THEY HAD ME BUGGED?!" She shouted angrily. She opened it, furiously.

"Clay, Lea, trouble! I'll send you coordinates." Robin said and zapped off the screen, and a map zapped on screen. Lea looked at Clay. He nodded and they took off.

Terra. Why is that name so familiar? As Cris stood there looking at the name plate. It made her feel so uncomfortable. She didn't know why. She looked at Raven and for some reason Raven could not meet her eyes. Cris looked back to the door. She saw a light reflecting off of the door. It was from Raven's cloak. Her communicator was going off. Raven flipped it open and flipped it close.

"We have to go." Raven said. Cris didn't budge for a minute then she nodded and followed Raven. But she couldn't get her mind off of Terra, whoever she was.

"What in the hell is that?!" Lea shouted.

"Watch your mouth! And its name is Plasmus." Robin shouted back at her.

"It? How mean!" Cris shouted.

"Now is not the time for being nice, Cris! Titan's go!" Robin shouted over the rumbling. Everyone sprung into action.

"Cris, Lea stand back and watch! Do not I repeat not get into this fight!" Robin shouted as he also sprung into action. Robin jumped off of the lowest building to be caught by Starfire. Raven floated up as did Kimiko and Beastboy as a falcon. Cyborg brought out his sonic cannon and Raimundo, Clay and Omi remained on the ground trying to (forgive the pun) ground it. Plasmus knocked Beastboy out of the sky and he hit the ground hard. Cris didn't enjoy that gesture.

"Oh hell to the 'effin no!" Cris shouted at Plasmus.

"Watch your mouth!" Lea shouted at her. Cyborg got his sonic cannon knocked off and pummeled into the side of a building.

"Oh hell to the fucking no!" Lea shouted to the Pink like glob.

"Hey you stole that from me!" Cris yelled at her.

"Get the fuck over it; they are getting thrashed out there!" Lea retorted back.

"Naughty, naughty! What a mouth!" A voice said behind her. Lea whipped around to see who it was. It was none other than Chase Young.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here, lizard boy?!" She asked him. He looked taken back by that comment.

"I like to think of myself as Reptilian." He said slyly.

"Back off, lizard! I'm so fucking PMSing right now!" She yelled at him. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Another day Lea, another day." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Grrrrrrrr!!!!" She yelled.

"What?!" Cris asked her.

"We have to help!" She said and pointed to the titans.

"Robin, I believe that Plasmus has gotten stronger!" Starfire said again lifting Robin into the air.

"Star, I think your right!" He said again firing baterangs at "it."

"Rob what do we do?!" Cyborg yelled at him.

"Keep fighting!" He shouted. He back flipped from Starfire's hands to try and bring the blob down.

"Lea we have to help them! How did you trigger your power the first time?" Cris asked. Lea thought for a moment.

"I was angry…I was angry for you! I wanted to save you!" Lea said.

"So get angry!" Cris yelled angering herself.

"Don't yell at me! I'm thinking!" Lea shouted back.

"Think harder!" Cris yelled again.

"I am!" Lea shouted getting in her face.

"No your not! Not hard enough!" Cris yelled.

"Leave me ALONE!" Lea shouted and grabbed her head. She closed her eyes. She opened them and they were a different color. Phoenix like eyes…. Her fingernails got long and her skin turned bright blue. Sprouting from her back was blue wings with white tips. Her hair went from strawberry blond to silverish blue. She had turned into the fire bird of Egypt, the Phoenix.

"And that my sister is what I was trying to do!" Cris shouted at her. When Cris looked at Lea it was almost as Lea had smiled at her and took off into the sky.

"Great, Cris now how are you going to get pissed off?!" Cris shouted at herself. Lea cawed throughout the sky. The Titans and Xiaolin Warriors looked up to see what the noise was. Lea dived toward Plasmus and clawed him. She missed.

"Come on, Cris, think!" Cris yelled at herself.

"Now, now Cris, be patient." Said an eerie voice behind her. She whipped around to find Slade staring her in the face.

"What do you want, jackass?!" She yelled at him. Beastboy heard Cris yell and looked at her. She saw her with Slade. Beastboy knew that if she turned into a dragon, as weak as she was, she would not stay conscious for long. He took off towards her, shouting her name. She apparently couldn't hear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk what a mouth you have!" He said smiling at her.

"What do you want, I asked you?!" She yelled again.

"To finish what I started with you and your bloody sister. Mostly you, your sister isn't strong enough. You could over power her." He said.

"What do you mean?!" She yelled at him.

"You could be better than her, I can teach you." He said to her. Beastboy, still trying reach her, yelled out her name as loud as he could. Raimundo heard and struggled to see what was happening. When he figured it out, his eyed widened, and he too took off towards Cris.

"Stop it, Slade!" She shouted.

"I can teach you Cris! I can make you stronger than her!" He said harshly.

"I said stop it!" Cris shouted even louder.

"Come with me, Cris and leave your pathetic sister behind!" He said getting closer.

"That's ENOUGH!!!" She shouted and just as Lea had done she grabbed her head. Her elbows again turned sharp, like Lea, her hands grew claw like fingernails coming out, her skin turned a red-scale like texture, and for the first time sharp wings came out of her back, her ears also turned sharp and she was standing on claw like feet. She bent down on her legs and shot into the sky. As soon as she did, Beastboy and Raimundo both reached the spot she was on.

"Dammit! Missed her!" Beastboy shouted.

"Well come on then! We've got to reach her, her powers won't hold out much longer!" Raimundo yelled at Beastboy, and like Cris shot into the sky with a swirling vortex of wind surrounding him. Beastboy turned into a green eagle and also took off following Raimundo.

Slade looked up at Cris in the sky and smiled to himself.

"Excellent…" He whispered to himself and disappeared into the air.

"Robin, we have to help them!" Starfire yelled to Robin.

"I know Star, I know…ok…Star, you, me, Raven, Omi and Kimiko will remain here and fight the giant zit. Cyborg, you and Clay go after Lea." Everyone nodded.

"What about Cris?" Starfire asked. Robin pointed to the swirling vortex and the bird in the sky.

"I think Beastboy and Raimundo are taking care of her..." He said. Everyone took their positions.

"Raimundo, she's gaining too much speed!" Beastboy shouted into the air.

"I know but we've got to keep trying! It won't be too long till she runs out of oxygen!" Raimundo shouted back. Beastboy nodded and flew on.

Lea flew on eyes narrowed and straight forward. She felt herself weakening by the moment but she flew on anyway. She was not herself. The only thing she was sure about and the only thing was the same between her phoenix form and her human form was she was concerned about Cris and was searching for her. Below her two men ran to catch her if she fell.

"She fast, partner!" Clay yelled at Cyborg. He was running still below Lea.

"Ya think? Come on we have to go faster!" Cyborg yelled back. Clay nodded and sped up much faster.

Cris felt very weakened and felt like she was going to fall any minute. She couldn't think, she couldn't fell, and she couldn't go on anymore. With one final screech she fell.

Raven heard the screech and looked up. She saw Cris falling. The boys won't reach her in time, Raven thought to herself.

"ROBIN!" Raven shouted at him. He looked over to her and looked where she was looking, and saw Cris, falling

"RAVEN! GO!" Robin shouted at her. She nodded and shot off faster than any of them did. She flew faster and faster, and had Cris in her sight.

Lea too heard the screech and looked behind her to see her sister falling before her very eyes. She stopped in thin air and whipped around so fast air shot out beneath her wings and knocked Cyborg and Clay back. She took off towards Cris very fast, even fast for the average speed for the phoenix. She saw Raven get to Cris first and a feeling shot through Lea. A feeling she didn't know. The feeling consumed her and made her angry. Its consumed power made her fly faster but not fast enough.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven enchanted. A black energy shot out of Raven and caught Cris before she hit ground, but at the rate she was falling, Raven's energy failed but slowed her down.

"RAIMUNDO, CREATE A WIND BLOCK, BEASTBOY TURN INTO SOMETHING THAT WILL CATCH HER! NOW!" Raven yelled at the two. They nodded.

"Typhoon boom; WIND!" Raimundo shouted and caught Cris's body in a vortex and Beastboy caught her on the wings of his pterodactyl form. There was applause below.

"Way to go, Raven!" Raimundo said to her. She smiled and blushed from the attention. Somewhere in the crowd she saw the "mail-delivery guy." He smiled at her. She again blushed and looked to make sure Cris was still alright. What Raven didn't know there was a very angry bird heading right towards Raven.

**Clumzy34: **-evil laugh- ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha! J/k! How'd you guys like it?

**Clay: **Well seeing as you've tied me and Lea in this closed together, I'm not liking it much! –hand slips to butt-

**SMACK!**

**Clay: **OW! I didn't mean it! Dadgum!

**Lea: **Well I don't care! Watch your hands!

**Clumzy34: **-shakes head- That's why I locked you two in there anyway! Shut up and quit arguing!

**Lea: **Get me out of here!

**Clay: **I'm with the crazy person!

**SMACK!**

**Clay: **OUCH! Dadgummit! Stop hitting me!

**Lea: **Stop messing with me!

**Clumzy34: **-rolls eyes- Anyways please review!


	11. Fly away

**Clumzy34: **I liked that one! Anger is sometimes used a good thing! I totally agree with that statement. You know today in school we were arguing about a bible verse. The teacher and the students were arguing with each other whether the phrase, "The truth will set you free," was in the bible. It was and we, the students, got an extra essay for being wrong. It wasn't fun, but the teacher found it funny. He was very pleased. Sorry but I had to add that.

**Clay: **-laughing hysterically-

-Both Clumzy34 and Snowfighter-88 both look at him-

**SMACK! SMACK!**

**Clay: **OUCH! Dammit now I said that's enough hitting!

**Snowfighter-88: **Don't laugh at her and you won't get slapped!

**Clumzy34: **By the way folks I'd like you to meet the REAL Lea! Snowfighter-88, take a bow!

**Snowfighter-88: **-bows- Thank you, thank you!

**Clumzy34: **Oh and Clay you can quit glaring now, get over it!

**Clay: **-still glaring- -mumbling- …girls…stupid…hitting me…hmph!

**Snowfighter-88: **Watch it Clay. Continue, Cris.

**Clumzy34: **Thank you, Snow. Anyways hoped you liked last chapter…This one will be good too! Hope you enjoy it!

"_Way to go, Raven!" Raimundo said to her. She smiled and blushed from the attention. Somewhere in the crowd she saw the "mail-delivery guy." He smiled at her. She again blushed and looked to make sure Cris was still alright. What Raven didn't know there was a very angry bird heading right towards Raven._

Lea flew on, gaining speed more and more. She narrowed her eyes more to gain better eyesight. When she was within 300 meters of Raven, a thought struck her.

_"Come on, Lea! Snap out of it, you're not mad at Raven! Pull back! Now!"_

She heard the voice in her head. It was her own, but she was so blinded by anger she didn't listen to it.

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" The "mail-delivery guy" shouted at her and pointed to the angry phoenix. She looked and just as Lea was about to get her, someone flew by fast and got Raven out of the way. The phoenix flew past. She flew up into the air, closed her eyes, and fell. As she fell she morphed back into her human form and had no way to save herself. Clay ran up a building, jumped off it, and caught her in his arms.

"EARTH!" He shouted and a boulder lifts up out of the street and caught them both. He landed on it and covered Lea with his upper body till the dust of his power passed the two. When he lifted up, Lea was still peacefully passed out. Clay smiled at her and leapt off the boulder without disturbing Lea a bit. Cyborg ran up to them.

"She's ok." Clay said to him.

"Yeah I figured, here let me take her and let's go home." Cyborg said holding his hands out. Clay looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naw that's ok I got her." He said walking past him. He turned and caught up with him.

"Really man I can take her." Cyborg said again.

"Really, really man I got her." Clay said again once again walking past him.

"But-,"

"Just take me home, please…" Lea mumbled cutting Cyborg off. She passed out again and slept soundly. Clay smiled again at her and walked to his horse that miraculously happened to be there when the fight ended.

"You can't take her on a horse when she's passed out!" Cyborg cried out to him.

"I can and I will see you at the tower Cyborg." He threw over his shoulder. He put her on the horse, steadied her, and climbed on himself. He reached passed her, grabbed the reins, held her close, and took off towards the tower.

"Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Cyborg take Plasmus to jail. Me and Starfire will search and see if there is anyone else involved with this around. Raven you go with Beastboy and take Cris home. Clay already took Lea. Meet them at the gate, press in the code, cross the bridge, and put Lea and Cris in the infirmary. I'm sure Cris will need more care, so tend to them. Got it everyone?" Everyone stood blank for a minute because how fast he said it, then they nodded and took off.

"Is…to…anytime…," Lea could only here bits and pieces of what they were saying. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Ooooh…." She groaned. She figured out what they actually said.

"Is she going to be well anytime soon?" Clay had said.

"Yeah she'll be on fine." Cyborg said back to him sounding annoyed.

"Alright, just making sure." Clay said.

"I've told you a hundred times! She'll be fine!" Cyborg cried.

"oooohhhh…." She groaned again much louder.

"Lea?!" Said Clay. He rushed in there, at his heals was Cyborg.

"I'm fine…sorta…" She whispered, not able to lend her full voice.

"That's good; your vital signs are clearing up." Cyborg said.

"That's great…" Lea said almost sarcastic.

"Well darlin' how are you feeling?" Clay asked. She didn't like that "darlin" but she was too tired to say anything, so she let it pass. Cyborg didn't.

"She's feeling fine, now come on she needs her rest." Cyborg said shooing Clay out. Clay stood still. He looked at Lea, then sternly at Cyborg, then he excited.

"Well…I got to go…see ya!" Cyborg said quickly. She knew something was up.

"Wait a minute!" She said to the two men. They halted and turned to her slowly.

"Where is Cris?" She asked. They looked at her gravely. She widened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Robin, we may have a problem." Cyborg whispered in his communicator.

Lea didn't know where is she was going, but she was going. She heard talking and headed that way. One thing, and one thing only was on her mind (as always), Cris.

"Robin! Robin, open up!" She yelled banging on the door. She heard footsteps and stepped back. The door opened and there stood Robin with a grave look on his face too. He looked down, sighed, and looked back up.

"Where is Cris?!" She whispered shaking with anger and anticipation, on not the good kind of anticipation either. He shook his head and stepped aside. She walked forward only a few steps that was all she needed too. She saw Cris, gasped and fell to her knees. Cris was in a coma like state. She had an ivy vain out of her arm and thigh. She had a nose piece over her mouth and nose. Cris wasn't breathing; the machines were doing it for her. Cris had scratches on her face and chest that started to looked infected. Her legs her straight out and she was as still as a river on the perfect day. She looked like she could feel no pain, but Lea knew otherwise. Lea "kneed" her way to the side of her sister, since she could not stand. At the sight of Cris, how could she?

"Cris?" Lea whispered to Cris, as though she could hear her.

"Cris?!" She said a little louder. "Please answer me…please…" She whispered. Lea laid her head on the edge of Cris's side. At that moment Clay and Cyborg came in the room out of breath. Lea cried silently. So silent no one knew she was crying, until she looked up. She wasn't the only one crying, for some reason so was Raven. When Raven felt the tear drop onto her cheek, she got startled from it, and disappeared into a shadow of black energy. Omi noticed her leave and slowly backed out of the room and into the dark hallway. Lea finally found the strength to stand up. She looked up and wiped away her tears. She backed up from Cris, getting farther and farther away, she stepped out into the hall and ran to her room.

88888888888888

"Robin, I did not like the she reacted. I feel sorrow for her." Starfire said also wiping away tears.

"Well we couldn't have expected her to act any different. I would have acted the same way if a sibling of mine would have been this hurt." Robin replied, directing to Cris.

"We need to help her; she needs to keep her emotions under control." Cyborg said, sounding a lot like Raven.

"Where is Raven?" Beastboy asked, noticing the similar statement between the two.

"And Omi?" Kimiko added. Clay shrugged and looked around.

88888888888888

"Raven?" Omi called out throughout Raven's floor. "Raven?!" Omi called out louder. Raven heard her name and looked out into the hall, and saw no one.

"Down here, my friend." Omi said. She looked down and found him.

"Hi Omi. What are you doing here?" She asked bending down.

"You left so suddenly, I wondered if something was the matter." He asked her. She thought on it for a moment.

"I…just realized something and needed to figure it out." She replied truthfully, not giving too much away.

"Oh…well…I'm here if you need me, my friend." Omi replied disappointed that she could not open up to him. She nodded and surprisingly hugged him like a teddy bear.

"Thanks Omi." She said, stood up, and went back into her room. Omi smiled and walked back down the hall and into the elevator.

88888888888888

Lea slipped out of her infirmary robe and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She lifted her head and looked out into the sunset. She thought for a moment. Then she walked to the middle of her room, sat down, and closed her eyes. She tried to ease her mind by a little thing called "meditation." It was slightly working. She opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the mirror before her. She then closed her eyes again and thought about her "other side" and Cris. With that equalizing, she opened her eyes and saw something else. Her eyes. Her eyes were blue, when regularly green. Her phoenix eyes. She, startled, closed her eyes tight and thought of something else. When she opened her eyes again they were different. She figured it out. When she was "almost" calm and thought about it, she could transform _herself._ No anger, no frustration, just calm thinking. She did it again and this time she thought stronger and harder. Blue embers surrounded her and she began morphing. Again wings and claws sprouted and her skin turned light blue, but for some reason no matter how hard she thought she could not morph completely into a phoenix. Maybe she wasn't meant to but when she opened her eyes she was as far as she's ever gotten to this stage. She stared at herself in the mirror and was still distraught. She looked over to her open window and thought about flying as soon as there was a knock at the door, she did just that. She flew out the window and into the blue open sky above her.

88888888888888

"Lea?" Starfire asked knocking at Lea's door. "Lea are you in there?" She asked again knocking. Starfire typed in a code and the door opened. Starfire gasped at the sight and ran back to the living area where everyone else was.

"Lea has vanished!" Starfire shouted to everyone. Everyone looked up and Clay and Cyborg stood up.

"Where could she be?" Cyborg asked Starfire.

"Her window was open, and I believe she may….well with her anger….may have morphed and flew away." She replied and looked down. Robin thought for a minute.

"Beastboy," Robin called out.

"Sir?" Beastboy replied.

"I need you and Starfire to go search for her. Got it?" He said. Starfire and Beastboy both nodded. Beastboy morphed into a falcon and him and Starfire both flew out the window to find Lea.

88888888888

Raimundo sat in the infirmary with Cris. He was reading a surfer's magazine, _A Surfer's Paradise_. Ever so often he looked up at Cris to make sure she was still breathing. Cris was lost somewhere inside her head. Inside her head, she opened her eyes. She stood up and saw her mind. Surrounding her were, Bamboo trees and bushes. She walked towards a huge tree in the center. She looked closely and under the tree on the hill sat a girl. Cris walked up the hill and up to the girl.

"Um…hello?" Cris said to her. The girl opened her eyes and looked up. When she did, Cris gasped. It was like she was looking at her twin or her reflection.

"Oh…Cris we've been expecting you." The girl said standing up.

"Um…we? (I'm going to regret this question) You got a mouse in your pocket?" She asked. Her "twin" laughed.

How did you know?!" Said a voice behind her. Cris froze. Her "twin" chuckled.

"No. I've got you." She said. She pointed in the direction behind Cris. Cris looked and saw 4 other girls.

"Meet, fire, earth, water, and air." She said. As she said each name, the person named the name waved or acknowledged their presence.

"And I'm of course, Dragon Spirit." Cris's twin said, bowing. Cris looked at all 5 of them curiously, stunned; she opened her mouth to speak, then changed her mind and closed it. She continued to look at them.

"That reaction was to be expected." Dragon said to her. "We are your powers and elements, because you are a Dragon Elemental." Dragon said calmly.

"I'm a Dragon E-e-elemental?" Cris asked her. Dragon nodded.

"Yes you are. But right now all you are is half….er dragon I guess." Dragon said uncertain to her. Cris was still stunned.

"Alright severe introductions, okay, Fire is anger. When you're angry, fire will show. Earth is your happy natures state, when your happy and open Earth will show. Wind is you funny state, when your funny or have a dry sense of humor (that was her whom spoke earlier), Wind will show. And last but not least Water, when you are sad, water will show, and vice-versa." She explained. Cris had a puzzled look on her face but took it all in and understood it, but she had one question.

"Vice-versa? What does that mean?" Cris asked.

"Well when, and this will happen, your elements want to show, they can and your mood will change with each element. But there is good news to this, you can learn to control your elements and learn to use them without feeling." Dragon said still calm. Cris's jaw already dropped.

"What are you?" Cris asked her, puzzled.

"I am Calm and normal. Mostly normal but you will learn to calm quickly! But be warned right, right now your anger is strongest. You will learn to control her." Dragon said, nodding in anger's way.

"Well I just have one question…WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME BEFORE?!" Cris asked, eye twitching, and still shocked.

"We couldn't. You haven't been this deep in your sub-conscious before." Dragon said, getting frustrated.

"Well you could've contacted me or somethin'! Man!" Cris said sitting down.

"You're upset." Dragon said, calming back down.

"I'm upset?! I'm upset?! Well duh! I have these-these-these little people in my head and they are my-my powers, you said?" She asked, they all nodded.

"This is crazy! You're crazy! I want out of here!" Cris said, pointing to Dragon.

"Rest assured when the time is right I'll send you back." Dragon said, still calm. Cris couldn't stand it. How could she stay so calm? She lost it.

"WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT?! WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT?! I WANT TO GO BACK _NOW!_" Cris said stomping her foot down. Dragon nodded.

"As you wish." Dragon replied. Cris was stunned.

"Th-th-that's it? No strings attached." Cris asked. Dragon nodded again.

"Why?" Cris whispered.

"Because you are in control of us, we are not in control of you. If you want to go back, we will send you." Dragon said walking towards Cris.

"Awesome…yeah because I have my sister up there and-,"

"A boy." Dragon said, cutting Cris off.

"A b-boy, what do you mean?" Cris asked her knowing.

"Yes, there has been a boy up there watching over your unconscious body." Dragon replied. Cris thought on it.

"Oh…ok well I'd better go up there and greet him…" Cris said, looking down.

"Very well." Dragon said stepping forward to a door.

"Yeah…so um…how do I get there?" Cris asked.

"Tap your heals together 3 times and say "There's no place like home." Wind said. Earth giggled madly, Fire rolled her eyes, Water almost smiled, and Dragon remained still.

"Seriously?" Cris asked.

"No…An excellent example of Wind, Now if you'll follow me and exit through this door, you'll be back home with your boyfriend." Dragon said. Cris turned red.

"He's not my boyfriend…" Cris muttered.

"Thank you for everything, I guess." Cris said. The five of them nodded and she stepped into the door of light back to her life.

88888888888888

"Oh Cris…" Raimundo whispered. He took his finger and wiped her hair out of her face. He looked at her and the more he did, the more he wanted her. He looked out the window ahead of him. Cris opened her eyes and was greeted by Raimundo. She smiled and thought to herself, "I'm back!"

"Hi." She whispered to him. Startled he looked back down and smiled.

"Hi." He whispered back and kissed her forehead.

"How long have I been out and how long have I been in here." She asked him.

"Well you've been out for 2 days and I've been her for 2 ½ days!" He said and chuckled. She smiled bigger. Then a thought struck her.

"Where's Lea?" She asked him. He smile turned down and into a frown.

"Well?! Where is she?!" She spoke louder at him. She rose up and looked out the window almost _knowing _where she was.

**Clumzy34: **OMG! A Cliffie! Ah-ha! I am good! –Evil laugh-

**Clay: **Good? Good? How are you good?! You locked me in a closet with-with-with that! –points to Snowfighter-88-

**SMACK!**

**Clay: **Alright…Who did that?!

**Snowfighter-88: **Me! –points at self-

**Clay: **-gasps- Why?! Why me?!

**Clumzy34: **Be nice and we won't hurt you! –slyly smiles-

**Clay: **Alright truce, ladies, truce.

**Snowfighter-88 and Clumzy34: **Truce!

**Clumzy34: **So…how's Bob?

**Snowfighter-88: **Well unfortunately…when I got home from school today…he was gone! He ran away! Put up signs!

**Clumzy34: **Alright, alright come on calm down, Snow! We'll find him!

**Snowfighter-88: **He could be lost! He could be hot! He could be dying!

**Clumzy34: **-shakes head- Speaking of hot, to change the subject, Snow here has a new beau…

**Snowfighter-88: **-searching in dictionary- beau…beau…beau…-slams dictionary shut- WHAT IN THE HELL DOES BEAU MEAN?!

**Clay: **A beau is a frequent and attentive male companion so in other words a boyfriend or a someone special.

**Clumzy34 and Snowfighter-88: **-looks of shock- 0.0

**Clay: **What?! I'm intellectual when I want to be! Sweet Nibalits!

**Clumzy34: **….

**Snowfighter-88: **BEAU?! BOYFRIEND?! I DO NOT!

**Clumzy34: **Oh I can think of someone…a certain Jor- -Snowfighter-88 slaps hand over Clumzy34's mouth-

**Snowfighter-88: **Well nothing to see here! You heard nothing; you saw nothing, MOVE ALONG! Review!


	12. Trust

**Clumzy34: **Ok you guys…um….if you read this from the beginning and you noticed Chapter 5 was a little short then that was my bad…I didn't put all of it the document manager when I downloaded it…so go back and read it and Chapter 6 will make more sense. Thanks! I'd also (as always) like to thank…

**Tietum**

for their wonderful reviews! Thanks!

**Clay: **You are so nice do you know that Clumzy?

**Clumzy34: **You didn't think that last chapter….

**Snowfighter-88:** -laughs- Well anyways you are Clumzy. Let's get on with the story!

**Clumzy34: **Yeah…Hey! Wait a minute! I'm supposed to say that! This is my story, get your own!

**Snowfighter-88:** Well you didn't say it in time! And I do have a story, a few actually. Now-,

**Clumzy34:** Don't say "Now lets get on with the story" again! I want to say it!

**Snowfighter-88: **I already did, listen-,

**Clay: **ENOUGH! I'll say it, dangit! –clears throat- Let get this road on the show!

"_How long have I been out and how long have I been here." She asked him._

"_Well you've been out for 2 days and I've been her for 2 ½ days!" He said and chuckled. She smiled bigger. Then a thought struck her. _

"_Where's Lea?" She asked him. He smile turned down and into a frown._

"_Well?! Where is she?!" She spoke louder at him. She rose up and looked out the window almost knowing where she was._

Cris was up in a second. She threw off her robe (while Raimundo looked away) and threw on the other day's jeans and a wife beater, and ran out of the infirmary.

"Cris! Wait up!" Raimundo shouted and ran after her. When he ran out into the hall he saw the elevator was in action and was going up. He ran to it and hit the down button, practically punched it.

"Come on, come on!" He said punching it again. It did come down but when it opened, Cris wasn't in there.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted. He ran into the elevator and punched the up button. It seemed like it took the elevator forever to get to two floors up. When the elevator finally got to his and hers floor, he saw her run out of her room and down the stairs, toward the living room.

"CRIS! CRIS WAIT! PLEASE!" He hollered after her. She ignored him and continued running. He took off sprinting towards her. He had run for a few years in track in high school, but apparently she had too, because she could run! He ran after her through the living room. When they ran through, Robin, Starfire, Clay, and Kimiko looked up at them.

"CRIS!" Raimundo still shouted after her and they ran out the door.

"What in the hell was that all about?!" Robin asked.

"Robin?!" Starfire said to him.

"Sorry…um…what in the heck was that all about?" Robin asked again.

"She probably found out about Lea." Clay said looking down. Everyone nodded. Raimundo continued to run after Cris. When she got to the gate she punched in the code (she had watched Cyborg do it too many times) and started across the bridge. About mid-way across the bridge Raimundo caught up to her.

"Cris! Cris wait! Hey!" He said, grabbed her by the arm, and spun her around. She had tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her. They both kneeled down and sat in each others arms. They sat there for over 30 minutes until sleep and unconsciousness overcame Cris and she passed out. Raimundo noticed this and lifted her up and carried her bride-style back to the tower. Since he apparently had his hands full, he banged on the door with his foot.

"Coming!" Someone shouted from the inside. That someone opened the door and it was Robin.

"Oh…I see you caught her." Robin said stepping aside and letting them through.

"It would seem that way." Raimundo said walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked following him.

"I'm going to take her to her room and keep an eye on her. Problem?" Raimundo asked.

"No go ahead. See you guys later." Robin said to Raimundo as he entered the elevator.

"Alright. See ya!" Raimundo said just before the elevator doors closed. The elevator went up and when it finally stopped Raimundo was getting a bit tired. He walked off the elevator and down their hall to his room. He kicked the button to open his door; he walked in, shut his door, and laid Cris down on his bed. He very carefully took off her shoes and her jacket, then his own. He then (very carefully) lay beside her and snuggled her close for the night.

88888888888

"You see her yet, Star?" Beastboy said into his communicator to Starfire.

"No I do not. Have you located her either?" Starfire asked back.

"No…but I'm getting worried." Beastboy said.

"About Lea? Or that Raimundo is all alone with Cris back at the tower?" Starfire asked slyly. Beastboy's eyes widened.

"What?! About Lea of course! What were you thinking?!" Beastboy shouted into his communicator at Starfire. She shrugged and a shadow appeared behind her, and again Beastboy's eyes widened.

"Friend Beastboy what is wrong?" Starfire asked. He raised his finger and pointed to the direction behind her. Starfire slowly turned around and screamed.

"Hang on Star I'm coming!" Beastboy yelled, snapped his communicator shut, and flew at top speed to help her. He circled the entire city then realized something, they were above him. He looked up and saw Starfire flying away from…from…Lea…

"Hang on Star! Keep flying!" Beastboy shouted up at her.

"LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!" Starfire shouted back at him. Beastboy shook his head and shot up right beside Lea.

"Lea! I know you're in there Lea!" Beastboy shouted at the raged phoenix. The phoenix shifted her look towards him and shot forward again. Beastboy growled and shot forward with her. Starfire also followed the phoenix.

"Starfire! Go get back up!" Beastboy shouted at her still trying to catch up with Lea. Starfire stopped in mid-air.

"And leave you alone with-with-with that?!" Starfire shouted back at him. Apparently phoenix's had very good hearing because Lea too stopped in mid-air and gave Starfire a death look.

"Star go, I'll try to reason with her! GO!" Beastboy shouted making his voice hoarse. Starfire nodded and took off towards the tower. Beastboy turned back around to face Lea. They circled for a minute.

"Lea I know you're in there, just come on out before you kill me and possibly yourself." Beastboy said calmly. Lea snorted like it was nothing. Like he'd said nothing to faze her. He noticed this.

"Lea, Cris is-," He stared but as soon as he said Cris, she let out a god-awful screech. Beastboy had to shield his ears.

"As I was saying! Cris is fine, she got up fine, she's waiting for you, come on Lea." He said still trying to remain calm. The phoenix looked as though she was thinking on it and then looked back up at Beastboy and nodded.

"Beastboy…" Lea whispered then morphed back into a human and started to fall. Beastboy groaned at shot off after her. He did catch her but didn't know if he was able to carry her back to the tower. So he landed her back down on the surface, morphed into a horse, lifted her onto his back, and carried her off to the tower. The bridge was already up for some reason, so all he had to do was carry her across it. About mid-way she started to awaken. She opened her eyes to find she was on a _green _horse.

"uuuuhhh…" She groaned. Beastboy looked at her and nickered.

"Beastboy?" Lea asked. Beastboy whinnied. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck for support, and held on till they reached the tower. When he got to the door, 6 people came out in a hurry.

"Beastboy! You caught her!" Robin said surprised.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy. Cyborg, get her off my back and to her room please?" Beastboy asked Cyborg. Cyborg nodded and obliged. He lifted her off and carried her in his arms to the tower. The others helped Beastboy up and to the tower.

88888888888

She is strong…

Too strong…

How can this be? I have underestimated her once more?

She is stronger than anything I've ever dealt with….

We need to get rid or her….

And soon…

88888888888

Cris blinked open her eyes and quickly shut them. She hated the dark. She shivered and felt arms around her. She felt scared for a minute. She felt up the arm and to the face into the hair of the man holding her. It was Raimundo. She could tell by the spiky hair. She looked up at his face in the sunlight, he looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake him. She lay her head back down on his chest and tried to shut her eyes again. But she couldn't stop thinking about Lea and where she was. Interrupting her thoughts, Cris's door was busted open waking Raimundo.

"Wuss goin on?" He said waking up. He looked over to the door and saw a furious Lea. He got up immediately and so did Cris.

"WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Lea shouted. Followed closely at her heals was Beastboy.

"Um…Lea it's not what it looks like! I swear!" Raimundo said quickly.

"Really?! Really? Because it looks pretty bad to me!" Lea shouted at him.

"Yeah it does look pretty bad, Raimundo." Beastboy also yelled.

"Shut up, Beastboy and leave me to deal with these two!" Lea threw over her shoulder at him. Beastboy put up his hands in his defense and left sadly.

"Cris! What in the heck were you doing lying in his arms on a BED?!" She asked angrily. Cris shrugged truthfully.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth. But I do know this…" Cris started but before she could finish tears came streaming down her face. Lea's mood changed immediately. Lea walked over to Cris and pulled her into a hug. Raimundo smiled. Lea looked up and gave Raimundo a look and if looks could kill he'd be dead on spot. He took this as a warning to leave and he did. Lea pulled back and looked at Cris.

"Cris, what's wrong?" She asked her, sitting her down on the bed.

"When you just took off like that….it scared me." Cris said wiping away tears.

"Well admittedly you scared me also…seeing you like that…I couldn't control what was in me." Lea said. "But I'm ok now, and you are too." Lea said standing up.

"Lea?" Cris asked.

"Yeah?" Lea answered.

"About Raimundo-," Cris started.

"Don't worry about it." Lea said interrupting her.

"No! Listen…" Cris started. "He helped me. When I found out you had left, I tried to go find you. He chased me and helped me here. If it wasn't for him…I probably would have done something stupid in pursuit of trying to find you." Cris said again tearing up. Lea nodded and put her hand on Cris's shoulder.

"Then I suppose I should thank him." Lea said smiling. Cris smiled back and watched Lea leave. When she walked out the door, Cris turned off the lights, cuddled up with a pillow which in her mind, was Raimundo.

88888888888

"Lea you need some rest." Beastboy said standing next to her on the roof.

"I know but…" She started. She was just so taken in by the sunset.

"You really like up here don't you?" Beastboy said leaning over the ledge.

"Yeah…I do. You know, I think I just misunderstood what was happening between Raimundo and Cris." Lea said looking down to the ocean. Beastboy nodded sadly.

"You really like her don't you?" Lea asked. Beastboy looked at her, looked at the ocean then nodded. Lea smiled.

"Well apparently so does Raimundo." Lea said looking back up and taking in the sunshine. Beastboy nodded once again.

"I know…but I mean this isn't Raimundo's town or home. It's mine! He doesn't deserve her." Beastboy said hopping onto the ledge. Lea looked nervous.

"Well…you think you do?" Lea asked. Beastboy thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head slowly. Lea nodded and then walked back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Beastboy asked her.

"I'm 18 I can do whatever I want when I want without outside input or question." She stated. She then smiled and made sure he knew she was joking. She excited through the door leaving Beastboy gazing at the sky above him.

88888888888

Lea walked down the hall and passed on a scene. She came across Robin and Starfire either he was eating her face or they were SERIOUSLY making out. Lea cleared her throat making them both look up.

"Um…um…er…and that Starfire is how you resuscitate someone." Robin said standing up. Starfire nodded and blushed redder than Robin and that was saying something because Robin was like blood red. Lea chuckled and went down Beastboy's hall. She reached up and ran her hand along the walls, like she missed something or someone. She thought that was mostly all she ever did was think.

"Lea? You need something?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned and it was Raimundo. Lea narrowed her eyes and then thought about Cris.

"I was looking for you actually." She said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Please don't kill me." He said politely.

"I'm not, not yet anyway." She said walking towards him. He gulped.

"Ok, well you found me." He said.

"Actually I wanted to thank you." She said and held out her hand.

"For what?" He asked her.

"Helping Cris…Are you going to shake my hand or just let it stay limp there in thin air?" She asked him back. He shrugged again and then cautiously took it, and shook her hand. Raimundo smiled as did she.

"From now on, you have my trust." She said. He nodded.

"Thank you, Lea." He said, dropped her hand, and stuck his hands in his pockets. She turned and started walking away.

"Oh and Raimundo…my trust is not easily earned but it is easily lost. You'd do well to keep it." She spoke over her shoulder. She then reached the stair way gave him one last glance and exited downwards. He smirked and went to his room.

88888888888

"#42…a way to a women's heart is to make her feel comfortable and showing her total romance…hmmm…" Clay muttered to himself. Lea walked into the door, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Right on time…" He muttered. He got up from the bar and walked towards her.

"Well hi there little lady." He said to her. She turned towards him and put her hands on her hips, all attitudinal.

"Little lady? I'm big enough to take you down." She said turning her back on him.

"Really? Would you like to make a wager on that?" He asked curiously. She turned back around to face him.

"Okay you have my attention Clay Bailey." She said fully facing him

"Well Mrs. LeAnne …, I think that if you think your tough enough to take me down, you should prove it. Let's wrestle!" He said. She thought for a moment then nodded.

"Alright! You're on!" She said. "How about today at 4?" She asked him.

"Today? Well…alright in the gym?" He asked.

"Naw! On the roof." She said sarcastically. He smirked then walked away. She too smiled. She had a challenge. A slight disadvantage, but a challenge nonetheless. She walked on and accidentally ran into Cyborg.

"I overheard you. How do you know that this "wrestling plot" isn't just some ploy to-to-to um…fell you up?" Cyborg asked.

"Overheard? Or listened in?" She challenged back. He sighed.

"I suppose both." He said.

"Ok well numero uno, don't listen in to my conversations, and number dos, no it's not just a ploy to feel me up and 3 if he does try to feel me up I will break his dick! Fair enough?!" She asked getting irritated. He shuddered at that last statement. He nodded.

"Be there at 4, we're selling tickets." Beastboy said coming into the room and plopping down on the couch. Lea looked at him, rolled her eyes, and walked away. Cyborg walked up behind Beastboy and smacked him across the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Beastboy asked, swearing.

"Watch your mouth! And that was for you interrupting when I was on a roll with Lea." Cyborg said also sitting down on the couch. Beastboy swore under his breath and clicked on the TV. Cyborg smiled and thought about Lea some more.

88888888888

"Hum-de-da-lee-dum, hum-de-da-lee-dee…" Raimundo hummed to himself.

"What are you so cheerful?" Beastboy asked walking into Raimundo's room.

"Did you not see the sign on the door? It says RAIMUNDO!" Raimundo replied looking up from his magazine.

"I asked you a question." Beastboy said ignoring his question.

"And I asked you one." Raimundo shot back at him.

"I saw it, and I didn't care." Beastboy replied calmly. "Your turn."

"Well my friend you'll be disappointed to know that-," He paused for suspense. "Have won Lea's trust." He finished. Beastboy's jaw dropped. Then he recollected.

"No you haven't!" Beastboy said.

"Yes he has." A voice said from behind him. He slowly turned and it was Lea.

"Hello you two." She said smiling. Now they knew they were in trouble.

"I have a message for you two." Lea said.

"From who,"

"FROM ME!" She said not giving Beastboy enough time to finish. He slunk down.

"Oh really? What is it?" Raimundo asked unafraid. Lea sensed this.

"I see you are not afraid. Be afraid, be very afraid." She said. Raimundo gulped.

"Anyways I now have acquired some new information." She said to them. They nodded.

"You two are having some sort of competition yes?" She asked. The again nodded. She stepped towards them.

"Well I have just this to say…I'm not approving it or disapproving it, because for my sister? Yes you do need to prove yourself worthy. But if she gets hurt from this or it gets physical, I will get physical. With each of you in my hands I will hurt you, so bad you'll never want to get an orgasm again! Do I make myself clear?" She asked them. They both gulped and nodded.

"Ok then have a good day!" She said cheerfully and pranced out of the room. They remained still for a moment, looked at each other, and then again looked towards the door.

"Shit your pants?" Raimundo asked. Beastboy nodded.

"So did I." He replied and with that they both fainted onto the floor.

**Clumzy34: **-laughing hysterically- I can't believe they are that scared of you!

**Snowfighter-88: **What can I say I'm a very scary person. Right Clay?

**Clay: **Yeah yeah yeah…can we just get to the "review" part.

**Clumzy34: **Oh yes…REVIEW PLEASE?! –cheesy smile-


	13. Wrestler's enjoyment

**Clumzy34: **Hey guys! Check out my sister's new story on "Ultimate Muscle" called, "Why me?!" It's an awesome story, even if you don't know what "Ultimate Muscle" is, it's an awesome story. And like always I'd like to thank:

**Snowfighter-88: **You are very nice to your readers, do you know that?

**Clay: **That's one person's opinion…

**Snowfighter-88: **You need to be nice! Don't make me….lock you in a closet again!

**Clay: **Closet? With you? Hmmmm…..i smell a lemon!!!!

**Snowfighter-88: **0.o

**Clumzy34: **um…how about NO! I'm writing the stor-; hmmm…I like that idea! Thank you Clay! LEMON!!!

**Snowfighter-88: **If you ever write even a _seed _of lemon, I will-,

**Clumzy34: **Don't worry, don't worry I won't….-under breath- at least not until the 18th chapter…-evil laugh-

**Snowfighter-88: **-rolls eyes-

**Clay: **ok ok ok, can we get on with the story? Please?

**Clumzy34: **Let's get the show on the road!

Raven sat on her bed meditating and thinking. Mostly about the task that lies ahead of her. Unfolding in the mind, she waste in sighs, waiting for the thought on which is the future ahead in her life. She clenches her eyes and teeth on the thought that struck in her troubled mind. She needed to tell Cris. If she did nothing to help, what would happen to her? But the thought that struck was also the thought in Lea's mind. Raven couldn't figure out why Lea's thoughts were interfering with Raven's mind. Raven didn't like what was going on in Lea's pretty little (troubled) head. Raven sat there, head in the clouds, figuring out the puzzle which was Lea.

88888888888

"THAT WAS ILLEGAL!" Cyborg shouted from the sidelines.

"NO IT WASN'T! SHUT UP, CY!" Cris shouted back at him. Cyborg was taken back but angered even more. Here we see Clay struggling for his life on the wrestling mat and it was only 4:06, if that tells you anything. Lea, right now, had Clay in a half-nelson submission hold. He was gasping for breath, but kinkily he was enjoying himself. Like chains and handcuffs! He was liking it! He bridged on his neck and reversed it. He attempted to DDT her but she watched WWE too much and back flipped, landing with her legs around his neck, she flung him backwards. She had too much momentum in doing this she flung just a little too hard and he crashed into the back wall. She flipped again and landed perfectly. She looked forward expecting to see him but then she smiled and turned around to see a perfect body print of him in the wall, with him laying beneath it. He groaned and stood up.

"Now that has got to hurt!" Cyborg yelled laughing. No one went to go help him because they knew if they got in her way they might end up like Clay or….worse. GULP! Clay stood up, wobbled for a minute, grabbed his head, and then steadied himself. He pulled up his britches all man like and walked back over to the mat. He pointed at her.

"Don do tha agan," He mumbled.

"Lea got your tongue?" Lea asked.

"I wish…" Clay whispered. Lea slightly heard that and cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothin," He replied. "Can we get this over with?" He asked.

"You mean _the_ me kicking the shit out of _the_ you?" She asked. He nodded and got into position to take the beating of his life. She nodded and got into position also. They circled.

"What's going on in here?" Beastboy asked walking in with Robin.

"Wrestling match," Cyborg replied.

"I got money on Clay." Beastboy shouted. "You in?" He asked Robin.

"I don't know she's got a lot of fire!" Robin replied. They looked at them just as she flipped him once more.

"I'll take that bet!" Robin said slapping hands with Beastboy. Clay stood up. He jumped up and he landed in a slanted position. The position and the force was just right, by barely touching her, he knocked her backwards. She went backwards but strangely enough just before she went in the wall; she stopped in mid-air and sort of floated back down to the floor. She opened her eyes, looked around to see she was on the ground, shrugged then walked back over to the mat. They all, wide eyed, watched her walk back onto the mat and get into position.

"You ain't had enough yet?" Clay asked her. She shrugged once more.

"No! Have you?!" She shot back at him. He put his hands on his hips, chuckled, and shook his head. They circled but not as long. She reached out to grab his arm; he took her by surprise and grabbed hers! He spun her around and grabbed her in the front. The only problem with this move was his hand went up to much and he ended up grabbed her er…chest area… (Hmmm)…

(Interruption)

**Snowfighter-88: **Why don't you just say "boob?"

**Clumzy34: **SNOW! Jesus…this is a family center!

**Snowfighter-88: **Well…the story I wrote about you and…Hydrazoa wasn't family like!

**Clay: **You could start a family that way…**;o**

**Clumzy34: **Shut it, Clay!

(End of interruption…sorry!)

"That is definitely, DEFINITELY, **DEFIENITELY **illegal! Molest, molest, rape, rape! Get someone on that mat!" He yells and starts to storm out there. Cris and Beastboy did their best to hold Cyborg back. Lea looked from Clay's hand to Clay's face and back and forth. She shrugged then grabbed his hand and flipped him OVER her and onto the mat. She then wrapped her legs around his arm and fell back (taking his arm with her) and taking into a submission.

"Aaaah!!!!" He yelled. Cyborg smiled.

"What's going on in here?" Raimundo asked walking in. He smiled at Cris, walked up to her, and put his arm around her. Beastboy walked behind them, put his hand in between them and spread them apart. He walked and stood between them.

"Weeellll, Mr. and Mrs. Bailey are having spat." He said looking to Raimundo then looked at Cris and dropped his glare. Cyborg whipped around

"Mr. and Mrs. Who? I think-,"

"SHUT IT CYBORG AND SOMEONE COME REF!" Everyone heard Lea yell. Everyone looked and she had Clay pinned. Cris ran out to the mat.

"1, 2-," Before Cris said three Clay broke out of her hold.

"DAMMIT!" Lea shouted banging her hands on the mat. Clay stood up.

"Now, now Lea! Don't be a poor sport!" Clay said. He got down and flipped her on her back and stood back up.

"I'll give mercy and let you lay there!" He said and tipped his hat. She nodded.

"Ha! I win!" Beastboy said.

"What'd you think, Mrs. Lea?" Clay said to her.

"Mercy? Bad idea!" She said and before he knew it, her leg swung out of know where, tripped him, and he fell back hard.

"Ooooh! Pay up Beastboy!" Robin said to the green changeling.

"Awww man!" Beastboy said and slapped the money in Robin's hand. Clay and Lea both lay in silence beside each other, breath. They both looked at each other then looked back at the ceiling. Clay sat up still trying to catch his breath. He looked at Lea.

"That was fun." He said fully standing up.

"Oh yeah," Lea replied. He held a hand our for her to take. She took it.

"Real fun…" She said under her breath. Still holding his hand she attempted to do one last move on him but it backfired. Apparently he had been expecting it and he reversed it. They both fell again but in different order. He fell then she fell on top of him. They both crashed down hard. When Lea opened her eyes she found him beneath her.

"This isn't the way that was supposed to work out." Lea said smiling.

"You don't hear me complaining!" Clay said also smiling. She kissed him on the cheek, lifted herself off of him, and walked out of the gym. He stood himself up and dusted himself off.  
"Nice one, Clay! You get beat up by girl then she hits on you! Awesome!" Beastboy said walking up to Clay. Clay beamed.

"Yeah sure nice, she still kicked your ass." Cyborg said. Clay looked at him then shrugged.

"Wouldn't _you_ want to get your ass kicked by a girl like that?" Clay asked him. Cyborg looked down. Everyone left the gym except for Cris, Clay and Cyborg.

"Cris you coming?" Raimundo asked the young fire breather.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Cris said back to him. Clay and Cyborg started her way, towards the door.

"Hold it boys I wanna talk to you." She said stopping them. She took a step towards them. They stepped back, almost scared by the expression on her face.

"I want to talk to you about Lea." She said. "In here." She said pointing to a closet.

"Why in there?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't your screams to be overheard." She said, smiling evilly. They gulped.

"We're macho and tough! We won't scream." Clay said.

"Just get in there!" She said. They shrugged and went into the closet with her at their heels. She closed the door and faced them.

"Shouldn't we turn on the lights?" Cyborg asked.

"No…I think this conversation will go better in the dark." She said. She felt them shiver.

"Okay let's cut to the chase…I see you two crawl after Lea like two bitches in heat! That's gotta stop!" She said loudly making them jump.

"We don't-,"

"Say nothing, Clay!" Cris said cutting him off.

"Now…She is my sister and I love her. Apparently so do you too, but I will tell you this! If you hurt her I will...well I don't know yet but it will consist of locking you two in this closet…possibly naked!" She said. They both screamed like girls.

"Yeah that's macho and tough…" She said under her breath. In the darkness they two boys saw two yellow eyes light up.

"And I know that not knowing what's going to happen to you is worse than knowing, that's my advantage. Do you understand me?" She said, her voice getting raspier and raspier by the minute. They both nodded. Her eyes went back to normal.

"Okay! Have a fabulicious day!" She said being chipper and bouncing out of the closet leaving them by their selves.

"Piss yourself?" Clay asked Cyborg. He felt Cyborg nodded.

"That makes two of us," and with that they fell back with a bang!

88888888888

Raven stood up, feeling much better, and walked out of her room. She walked into the living room finding everyone in there (except for Cyborg and Clay…Hmmm).

"Hey Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked. She shrugged. The doorbell rang so she walked to the door and opened it. It was the delivery guy.

"Hi Raven." He said smiling.

"Hi Eric." She said. He lifted one eyebrow.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked her.

"Superheroes are good like that!" She said back to him. "Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Um…yeah I was wondering if you and maybe a friend would like to come to karaoke night, tonight." He asked her. She pondered on it for a minute.

"Do I look like a girl to go to a karaoke night?" She asked him.

"Um…yes?" he said.

"Ok pick us up at…7, ok?" She said.

"You got it!" He said and walked away. She watched him walk away, shut the door then turned around to be (again) greeted by Cris.

"That's the second time you've done that!" Raven said.

"That's the second time I've had to!" Cris spat back at her.

"You don't HAVE to do anything!" Raven said walking past her. Cris turned around and followed her.

"Well?" Cris asked Raven.

"Water," Raven replied snickering.

"I'm being serious! Are you going to do it?" Cris asked her.

"Do what?" Raven said acting like she had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know what! Go with him!" Cris said impatiently.

"Yes she is!" Beastboy said coming up behind Cris and taking her by the waist. It didn't occur to Cris to mind.

"What are we talking about?" Beastboy asked smiling. Cris couldn't help but smile. Raven too chuckled and turned away.

"We are talking about a double date," Cris said turning around to face Beastboy. He pulled her in closer to him.

"Wanna go?" She asked him. He leaned in.

"Alright you two break it up!" Lea yelled from the couch. Beastboy shuddered.

"I'd love too." He whispered in her ear. He leaned back out, winked and went towards the hallway.

"God! If feel really sorry for you!" Raven said.

"Why is that?" Cris asked still so very happy.

"Because you have two really great guys after you, how do you choose?" Raven asked.

"You follow your heart." Cris said touching hers. Raven smiled.

"And what does yours say?" Raven say. Cris looked down and smiled. She looked back up to face Raven and shrugged.

"Okay everyone we're leaving!" Robin yelled.

"Have a good weekend!" Raven yelled back.

"So it's just you, me, Lea, and the boys huh?" Cris asked sitting down at the bar.

"Yeah but remember just because I'm reff of this house doesn't mean anything!" Raven said smiling. Cris smiled and continued on with breakfast.

88888888888

I can't wait any longer. She's getting in my way.

How can a girl like her with little power get in my way

so much?

Her and her bloody sister. But especially her…She needs to be disposed of

But how…

88888888888

You are one smooth mother "F" er! Damn you're good! Better than him anyway. Beastboy sat in front of a mirror combing his hair. He thought about Cris, and thought about her some more. Mostly he thought about the great time they were going to have. He didn't think this was possible. He had Cris! Cris was his! Interrupting his thoughts he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He yelled, putting his comb down. He turned towards the door. The door opened and before him stood a sight. I t was Cris. She had a red and black mini skirt on with yellow lace as a belt. Her top was a strapless white shirt with a black and red stripe across it. Her hair was up in chopsticks and she had flip-flops on. Beastboy was stunned. His jaw dropped.

88888888888

The way Beastboy was looking at her was making Cris blush. He looked pretty good too. He had on wrangler jeans (that made his butt look really good) with a brown leather belt. He had a button up shirt that he didn't button up all the way, it looked good. He also had on flip-flops and his hair was combed back with only 3 strands of hair in front. He looked really nice.

88888888888

"You look beautiful!" He said to her.

"So do you! Look good…I mean." She said blushing. He laughed.

"Thank you, are you ready?" He said offering his arm. She smiled and took it. He led her out of his room and to the elevator. When Beastboy pressed the button to the elevator it came down and opens, to reveal Raimundo.

"Hi you two you look good, or at least Cris does anyway." Raimundo said and smiled. Beastboy frowned.

"Yeah I'd think if you said I look good, I'd worry!" Beastboy shot back at him. It was Raimundo's turn to frown.

"Alright boys," Cris said placing her hand on Beastboy's arm.

"Raimundo, we're going out to a karaoke bar." Cris said to him. He nodded.

"You two have fun now," Raimundo said and smiled. He nodded his head to Beastboy, winked at Cris, and went to his room  
"That was interesting," Beastboy said. Cris nodded and pointed to the elevator.

"Shall we?" She asked him. Beastboy nodded and led her into the elevator. They went down smiling at each other the whole time. They exited, still looked at each other, and accidentally bumped into Clay.

"Hi yall! You look mighty purty Cris, and er…so do you B.B.! I like the entourage!" Clay said and winked at Beastboy.

"Thank you, Clay! Where you off too?" Cris asked him. He stuttered.

"Well…well…I…um…am going to ask Lea out to dinner and a movie." He said nervously. Cris nodded.

"Have fun!" She added. Clay nodded and went into the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Beastboy asked Cris.

"I have no idea!" Cris said acting like she knew nothing. They met Raven at the door.

"Where are we going and how are we getting there?" Beastboy asked.

"Ask her," Cris said pointing to Raven. Beastboy's jaw dropped. Raven was also wearing a mini shirt that was black with a purple stripe down the side. She was wearing a tee-shirt that was also black with a small raven on the left side of it. Her hair was also up but instead of chopsticks, it was in a clip. She also wore flip flops and her finger and toe nails were painted dark purple. She looked beautiful.

"Wow Rae you look great! You go girl!" Cris said to her. She blushed.

"Thanks Cris we're getting there in that," Raven said pointing to a long black limousine.

"Wow…" Beastboy said. Eric got out of the back.

"Hi…um yeah my dad is like billionaire so I decided to take the limo instead…hope that's all right…" He said blushing. Raven laughed. Raven had to admit it, he did look good. He had jeans with designed holes in them. He had a "Mudvayne" shirt one and his hair was spiked. He had sunglasses on and Vans.

"So she does laugh?" He said also laughing. Beastboy nodded.

"Every once in a while!" Cris said laughing.

"Well our beautiful evening awaits…" He said putting out his hand. Raven took it and got into the limo with him. Beastboy and Cris followed, ready to frolic and dance the night away.

88888888888

Clay stood in front of Lea's door. He'd stood there for quite awhile raising his hand to knock then lowering it again, as though he'd changed his mind. He really wanted to ask her out, and he was dressed for it. He had new wranglers on with a brown leather belt. The belt had a pretty big belt buckle on. Tucked into the pants was a button shirt that was unbuttoned (sort of like Beastboy's). He had on snake skin boots and a new out of the box Stetson. He looked like a cowboy. Duh!

"You going to stand there forever?" A voice came from behind him. He jumped and turned around. It was Lea.

"Oh…hi Miss Lea! I was…yeah I actually needed…to um…ask you a question." Clay said.

"You can drop the "Miss" and what? A rematch?" She asked him. He laughed.

"No, no I was wondering if you'd like to go for…maybe dinner and a movie?" He asked nervously (of course!)

"Um…really?" She asked back.

"Yeah…tonight…" He said. She thought about it.

"Sure…I kicked your ass I guess I owe you a couple of hours to drown in my beauty." She said smiling with her tongue out. He smiled.

"Alright! Do you…er…wanna get ready?" Clay asked.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" She asked. He put his hands up to signal he didn't mean it like that, seeing as she was just in a bath robe.

"Lighten up Clay, I was just joking!" She said.

"Oh…Oh I know, I was just you know…" He said stuttering. She laughed.

"Can I get to my room?" She said still laughing. "Unless you want me to strip out here!" She said. His eyes widened.

"No! Um…that's not necessary!" He said getting out of her way.

"Good answer…" She said raising her eyebrows. He nodded.

"I'll wait," Clay said.

"Like you have any other choice?" She asked him. She went into her room.

88888888888

Clay sat on the wall waiting. He'd been sitting there 2 hours. How long does it take a woman to get ready, Jesus! Clay thought to himself. Just after that thought, Lea's door opened and she came out. Clay's jaw dropped like low! She had a short blue dress on, with spaghetti straps (she obviously had a strapless bra on because Clay saw no straps, he looked…pervert). Her hair was (also) up in a messy bun but it looked cute. She had side bangs hanging in her face. She had heals on (surprisingly) and she had a pearl necklace on with matching earrings. She wore a sly smile and high school ring.

"Close your mouth, Clay a fly might go in." She said. The aroma coming off of Lea was too much. He stood up.

"You look beautiful!" He said speechless. She clapped her hands.

"Very good, Clay! You said a sentence without "Yall" or "wee-doggie" in it!" She said laughing. He too laughed.

"Amazing ain't it?" He asked holding out his arm for her to take. She took it and smiled. He felt very good. He led her to the elevator, opened it, and led her in. They went down; this "couple" didn't look at each other, but still held each other close. They hit the last floor and exited. They headed for the door, and was about to exit when the heard a voice.

"Lookin' good, Lea! What's the occasion?" Cyborg asked. The two turned to face him. Clay's stiffened.

"Just a gentleman taking a beautiful girl to dinner and a movie." Clay replied.

"Well I don't know about the gentleman part, but beautiful girl is hitting the nail on the head!" Cyborg said. Clay frowned.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about _being_ a gentleman so you wouldn't recognize one would you?" Clay shot back at him. Cyborg frowned too.

"Well I really hate to ruin the love moment but we should get going," Lea said, putting her hand around Clay's waist. Clay countered it.

"Well have fun!" Cyborg said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Lea smiled. The two walked out the door and Clay all of a sudden stepped in front of Lea.

"All right there's another surprise!" He said.

"Another surprise?" Lea asked.

"Yeah you know apart from me using a correct sentence." He said smiling. She smiled. He stepped behind her and covered her eyes.

"Alright go forward about 5 steps, trust me." He said. Lea found that very hard but she did.

"Alright…" he said and uncovered her eyes. She gasped. In front of her stood a white gleaming carriage with two beautiful with stallions leading it.

"Oh Clay…it's beautiful!" She gasped.

"Well the views even better, get in!" He said. She walked out to it. He opened the door for her and she got in like Cinderella going to the ball, until 12 anyway….

**Clumzy34: **Ah ha! She's at it again! Another cliff! She strikes again! –evil laugh-

**Snowfighter-88: **It was a very good chapter though! If that helps….

**Clay: **I'll drink to that!

**Clumzy34: **We're not drinking anything Clay!

**Clay: **-sadly- I know…but if we were I would drink to that…

**Snowfigher-88: **Here, here!

**Clumzy34: **So anyway –sad violin music- my dear fellow readers…I will be out of town for about 5 days and unfortunately I won't have access to a computer! –tries to perk up- So! It'll be about that long before I can start chapter 14! Tomorrow I have to get on that thing called an airplane…-undertone- those dreadful things! Anyways I guess I'll talk to you guys when I get back home! Cheerio!

**Snowfighter-88: **I'll miss you, Clumzy34! –cries violently-

**Clay: **-under breath- I won't….

**Snowfighter-88: **Be nice Clay or I'll sic bob on you! Sic im' Bob!

**Clay: **It's a rat!

**Bob: **Are you talking to me?

**Clumzy34: **Tell me you didn't do that…

**Bob: **Are you talking to me?

**Clumzy34: **You should've done that…

**Bob: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?**

**Clumzy34 and Snowfighter-88: **Now you're in for it!

**Bob: **THEY CALL ME MR. RAT….AAAHHH! –charges at Clay-

**Clumzy34: **Nothing to see here! Review!


	14. Karaoke night!

**Clumz34: **I say this every other chapter or so…I do not own anything from Xiaolin Showdown or Teen Titans! And I do this every chapter….

**Snowfighter-88:** And you're still the nicest person in the world…so glad you are back from your vacation.

**Clumzy34:** I am too I missed my mom, you, Zach, and Mr. B so I'm glad to be back.

**Clay:** Even I have to admit I missed you too Clumzy34, welcome back…

**Clumy34: **Thank you Clay! I appreciate it, really I do…So…I left you two here…alone…for five days-,

**Clay: **I DIDN'T DO IT!

**Clumzy34: **Do what? I was just going to ask what'd yall do…I wasn't blaming anyone for nothin!

**Snowfighter-88: **Jeez Clay guilty conscience?

**Clay: **No…I just thought she was going somewhere else with this…anyways back to the story…I like how you ended the last chapter…

**Clumzy34: **Thanks Clay!

**Snowfighter-88: **Ooooh I wonder what's going to happen next!

**Clumzy34: **Let's find out…Here we join our two young lovers in a divine restaurant….

Beautiful music. Delicious champagne. Fabulous food. And an even better date. Lea was enjoying herself to the fullest extent. She sat across a beautifully hand carved wooden table, listening to the music and Clay's childhood. As the moments passed she found his smile sexier than ever and his personality divine. She was lost in his words and eyes but at the same time she found herself wanting to touch him. His hand, his lips, his cheek she didn't care. She had never felt this way before, and she wasn't sure about it either, she didn't know if she liked it or not. She was leaning towards not, but she couldn't describe it.

"So that's a normal Sunday on the farm. Intimidated?" He asked her taking a sip of champagne and smiling.

"A little, but not enough. I'd love to go one day though." She said smiling slyly. He was too enjoying himself. His favorite part about her was her smile. So perfect it should be illegal. He wouldn't care if it was, he'd spend his life in prison just to see her smile at him.

88888888888

Soft jazz billowing in the air. Cris swayed to the music. She found it almost difficult because Beastboy would not let her go. She liked it though. She looked across the booth at Raven and Eric. They were deep in conversation. However every once in a while Raven would glance over at Cris as a sign. Whether she was having fun, whether she had no idea what to say, or just to say hi with her eyes. Speaking of eyes, Beastboy couldn't get enough of Cris's. He could stare into them and get lost in her mind and his. That's all he wanted. Was her.

88888888888

Why can't I go through with this, Cris thought to herself? He is so perfect. But what she loves about him, I mean absolutely loves is his hands. They're beautiful. She like holding his hand. Just the way his hand caresses hers, she loves it. To some, it might be a silly thing to love about a guy but she doesn't care. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Having fun?" Beastboy asks Cris.

"Yeah, loads you?" She asked back.

"Oh yeah a lot. Just making sure you are, cause I mean it doesn't matter where I am, as long as I'm with you I'm having the time of my life." He said smiling some more.

"Awww how romantic!" Said a shadow above them. Cris looked up. It was a young (older than Cris though) black woman, hovering above them.

"Um…hi mam…may we help you?" Cris said looking up still.

"Yeah my name is Monique and you name is Cris!" The girl called Monique said.

"Well you obviously know me, I fail to recognize you." Cris replied standing up. Raven looked over to whom Beastboy and Cris where talking too. When Raven saw the young woman's face, she felt a chill run up her spine.

"Oh no…" Raven whispered under her breath.

88888888888

Undoubtedly I'm going to have to think of a new plan…

But how she is so protected…

Too protected…they have to let their guard down soon enough…

When they do I will strike and take back what should have been

mine!

88888888888

"Hmm…yeah I do like this song." Lea replied to Clay's question. Now we find the two in the park with a stereo, CD's and a blanket spread out beneath them.

"I thought you might. What about this one?" He said and pushed the up button. "You & Your hand" came on by Pink.

"Oh my god! I love this song." She exclaimed, closed her eyes, and started singing along.

_Check it out  
Going out  
on the late night  
looking tight  
Feeling nice_

_It's a fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
that it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
at the bar six shots just beginning  
that's when? Put his hands on me  
but you see_

She opened her eyes and realized she had an audience. Clay had his full undivided attention focused on her. She blushed.

"Oh…sorry…when I hear that song I get carried away." She said looking down.

"Don't worry about it. You can't really hum to Pink." He said smiling and scooting closer to her, making it seem like he was just moving to turn down the volume.

"No on a song like that you're kinda obligated to belt it out…" She said smiling at him. She too scooted closer, and then something hit her. What are you doing, she thought to herself? You can't be doing this, you have responsibilities. She noticed him leaning in.

"What are you thinking about?" Clay asked her cupping her cheek with his hand. She stared into his eyes and realized something.

"Nothing…" She said. She grabbed his hand, and took it from her face. She looked passed him and could've sworn she saw a robot.

"Cyborg?" She said.

"What?" Clay asked flabbergasted.

"I thought I just saw Cyborg behind that tree." She said standing up and walking towards the tree. A thought hit Clay and he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it, lemme check for you." He said walking past her. He walked around the trunk of the tree and sure enough there he was.

"Get out of here…" Clay whispered where Lea could not see. Cyborg looked at Clay like he was crazy.

"What?! No way! You and me are going to go round and round cowboy!" Cyborg whispered loudly.

"You like Lea right? Well I really don't think you want her to catch you here…eavesdropping! Now beat it! _Try _and kick my ass later! Now go, I'm helping you!" Clay said. Cyborg flay turned around and walked back to Lea.

"Nothin, there was nothin there, you're seeing things hun." He said. She let the "hun" thing slide…barely…

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertain.

"As sure as I am a cowboy!" He said smiling and grabbing her hand. She sort of smiled and _barely _held his, but she did. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

88888888888

Raven got out of Eric's arms, stood up, stretched and walked out of the booth. Raven looked at Eric's concerned face. He mouthed "what's wrong?" She shook her head and walked past Cris, Monique, and Beastboy. Cris noticed something was wrong.

"Hey Raven, come here!" Cris called out to her. Raven stopped, turned around, and walked back to Cris.

"This is Monique, she's a…uh…friend of mine." Cris said uncertain. Raven nodded to her. Monique looked Raven up and down and nodded back.

88888888888

I have found her, Monique thought to herself. I have found the one.

88888888888

"Well hi Raven! How are you?" Monique asked.

"Fine," Raven said very quietly. Eric noticed something too, so he got up, walked up to Raven, and put his arm around her waist. Raven looked at him through his glasses and he smiled. She smiled back and looked at Monique.

"So anyone up for karaoke?" Said a woman from the stage. She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on Cris and Raven.

"As long as Beastboy doesn't fight to defend my honor if guys hoot and holler!" Cris said quickly. The woman smiled.

"I don't fight!" Beastboy retaliated.

"Yeah and I don't breath!" Cris added laughing. The woman smiled more.

"Well on that note, how bout you two?" She asked them. Raven turned red.

"Yeah come on, Rae! It'll be fun!" Cris said.

"No I don't wanna…" Raven replied.

"Oh then you won't mind if I do then?" Monique said. Raven turned to a darker shade of red, which was really saying something.

"Um…if you wanna…" Raven said shyly.

"Come on Rae! I really want you too!" Cris said. "No offense to you, Monique, but tonight was all about Raven getting out." Cris said in haste.

"No problem! Yeah go on Raven! You can even pick the song!" Monique said.

"O-o-ok…um…Call me when you're Sober by Evanescence…" Raven said quietly.

"Alright…I'll sing the first verse and we'll take turns ok?" Cris asked, leading Raven through the crowd and onto the stage.

"Ready?" Cris asked. Raven nodded. Cris went to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and got a CD from the shelf. The music started playing, and Cris started singing.

_Don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

There was wolf whistles and Beastboy was stunned. So stunned he dropped his jaw so far it hit the table (metaphorically speaking…he he he).

"She sounds better here than in the shower!" Beastboy said out loud. About 10 heads turned his direction. His face turned blood red.

"I…um…i…well…" He stuttered.

"How do you know that?" Eric asked him. He blushed more, shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the stage. Raven stepped up to the microphone, with a little push from Cris and an encouraging smile.

_Should I let you fall,  
Lose it all,  
so, maybe you can remember yourself,-  
_

Raven stopped. She looked as though she couldn't go on. Everyone smiled at her but what she saw was Eric smiling encouraging. Raven smiled back and continued a lot stronger.

_Can't be believing,  
We're only deceiving,  
Ourselves and I'm sick of the lies,  
And you're too late!_

There was cheers and wolf whistles galore. Raven waved and stepped back. Cris came back. Strong. She grabbed the microphone and sang into the next verse.

_So don't cry to me,  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me,  
You want me,  
Come find me,  
Make up your mind._

Beastboy clapped and so followed others. A man in the crowd yelled out "Come on baby shake it!" Beastboy was not pleased.

"Hey pinhead!" Beastboy yelled out at him. The man ignored him. Raven came back and started singing.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
and you're too late._

She was smiling the whole time. She was having fun with it. The guys who yelled out at Cris, his buddy yelled out to Raven, "You go baby, ow!" Eric frowned.

"Hey jerk!" Eric yelled out. Of course to Monique this was hilarious.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Cris sang the chorus once more. The same guy called out to her.

"Goddamn it! That guy is pissing me off!" Beastboy said. Eric nodded along with what he said.

"You two need to chill!" Monique said laughing. Cris whispered something in Raven's ear. Raven nodded and they both stepped up to the microphone and did a duet.

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,   
it's over._

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

They two men were no inconsolable. They were hooting and a hollering at the two ladies on stage. Beastboy and Eric were raging. Monique was just laughing. Raven stepped back and let Cris finish the song.

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

Cris finished VERY seductively. Her and Raven stood next together smiling very sexy. The two men were now totally out of control. Beastboy and Eric made their way up to the two men. Beastboy and Eric tapped on their shoulders.

"What?" One of the men, turning around, his buddy also turned.

"We came with those girls!" Beastboy said.

"Doesn't look like you're leaving with them!" Said the man's buddy. Eric and Beastboy looked at each other, nodded and punched the two men. They flew back into the stage. Raven and Cris's eyes widened.

"Um…maybe that was too much?" Cris asked Raven. Raven nodded. The hopped off the stage. The two guys stood up and walked up to Beastboy and Eric and hit them back, that's when it got bad. The 4 men were in a tussle.

"Um…do we just let them fight?" Raven asked Cris and Monique. They shrugged and nodded. So the three girls sat back and watched the show.

88888888888

Here we find our two lovers, walking on the beach barefooted, and holding hands. The moon reflecting off the water and the sand beneath their feet, cold as the other side of the pillow upon which you sleep

"It sure is purty out here," Clay said.

"Hmmm…it sure is…thank you." Lea replied looking up at him. He looked down and smiled at her. She sorta smiled back.

"What'd you think the other 3 are doing right now?" Clay asked her.

"Well I know what they **should **be doing, but I don't know what they are really doing." Lea said looking concerned.

"Well what are they "supposed" to be doing?" Clay asked.

"They are supposed to be at karaoke night," She replied. Clay's eyes widened.

"They have karaoke here?!" He exclaimed. Lea jumped at his reaction.

"Y-yeah, um…downtown…Eric found it for them, why?" She asked uncertain.

"Whee-doggie! I love karaoke!" He said. Lea looked at him. He looked like a 5 year old that just found out he was going to Disneyland. Lea found a place in her heart that wasn't er…mean…I guess.

"Do you…er…wanna go?" She asked. "You know! Just to check on the kids…" She added quickly. Clay jumped up in the air. He landed swept her off her feet and ran her to the carriage with her screaming in laughter the whole way there.

88888888888

"I think he **was **fighting to defend your honor!" Monique said. The girls finally separated the fight (after 45 minutes) and got Beastboy and Eric in a bed of a truck (the truck belonged to one of Eric's friends). Cris was treating Beastboy bloody nose and black eye, and Raven was treating Eric's (very bruised) face and also a bloody nose, and of course Monique was standing on the side laughing.

"I don't fight…" Beastboy said smiling. Cris looked at him. He smiled and leaned in. She too leaned in. Beastboy had his first kiss, and well you know what Cris has done…. He is amazing, Cris thought to herself. She couldn't get enough.

"Whoo! Look at those two!" Monique said. Beastboy and Cris were startled, they forgot they had company.

"Yeah they look great together." A voice said.

"Totally I agree!" Eric said smiling. The four looked up then looked to their behind. There stood Lea and Clay. Clay smiling and Lea looking furious.

"Um…Lea before you freak-,"

"Already freaked!" Lea said cutting Cris off. "You," She said pointing to Cris. "Come with me now!" Lea said. Cris followed and all were silent.

**Clumzy34: **Ooooh someone's in trouble! sad violin music I'm afraid SnowFighter-88 will not be with us for a while. My sister is in basic training…I miss her so much!

**Clay: **I miss her too…

**Clumzy34: **Do you miss your snookypuss?

**Clay: **O.O My what? How'd you know?

**Clumzy34: **You two are really loud together I hope you know that…

**Clay: **;; I don't know what your talking about…

**Clumzy34: **I'm sure you don't…Anyways review please!


	15. A visit with an old friend

**Clumzy34: **Hi everyone it's been awhile…it's hard for me to write without SnowFighter-88. It's been really hard for me, I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to handle this. It's hard not waking up to a beautiful face in the morning or wake up and open her door and her not be peacefully sleeping in her bed…I miss her so much and it kills me that she is not here. She will come back a changed woman the only thing I hope has not changed in her heart is her love for me. I know my love will never change for her, my big sister, LeAnne. –cries a lot- um I seriously actually was…I'm going to share something with you my friendly readers. We have a thing between us, me and LeAnne, its called SUFB. It's our wrestling signal. Well she wrote a letter to her dad and it said tell Alex SUFB for me in the letter. I got home and her dad told me "Alex got something to tell you, SUFB." My eyes filled with tears, literally. I wasn't strong enough to handle it. And I don't want her to know that I wasn't strong enough, so this is between me and you, my readers. Thank you.

**Clay: **-cries hysterically-

**Clumzy34: **Clay, what's wrong?!

**Clay: **-stutters and sniffling- I-never-knew-you-cared-so-mu-huch! –cries-

**Clumzy34: **-pats Clay on the shoulder- its ok, Clay, its ok.

**Raven: **-sarcastically- That is so sweet!

**Clumzy34: **Raven?! That's not nice!

**Raven: **I'm sorry! I guess I missed the part where I said I was nice!

**Clay: **Yeah I guess I did…I'm ok…

**Jack: **You should be ok you're in most of the chapters probably all…unlike me… (Thanks EAPshadows)

**Raven: **Boo-freakin-hoo!

**Clay: **Raven please be nice…

**Clumzy34: **I'm sorry I've been so insensitive, Jack! I'll include you more! –pats Jack on the head-

**Jack: **Thank you –kisses Clumzy34 on the cheek-

**Clay and Raven: **O.O

**Jack: **;;

**Clumzy34: **O.O -blushes- Ahem…well let's get on with the story…Oh! Um…I'd like to thank…

**EAPshadows**

for their wonderful reviews. Thank you! –blows kisses-

_"Yeah they look great together." A voice said._

"_Totally I agree!" Eric said smiling. The four looked up then looked to their behind. There stood Lea and Clay. Clay smiling and Lea looking furious._

_"Um…Lea before you freak-," _

"_Already freaked!" Lea said cutting Cris off. "You," She said pointing to Cris. "Come with me now!" Lea said. Cris followed and all were silent._

Cris followed Lea behind the building. Lea turned and faces Cris with her eyes closed. She shook her head. Cris cowered. Lea opened her eyes.

"Sooo…um…" Lea started then she shook her head. Cris cowered more.

"How was it?!" Lea said. (Got cha' didn't i?). Cris eyes widened and she fell back with a "thud." Lea leaned down and quirked her eyebrow. Cris sat up.

"W-what? W-what d-do you m-mean?" Cris asked getting up with the help of Lea. Cris shook it off and dusted herself off. She looked up to Lea.

"Just what I asked, how was it?" Lea asked, smiling.

"Lea?! You scared the shit out of me!" Cris exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth, and I know I meant to!" Lea said laughing.

"Well you did I good job of it! Jesus!" Cris said wiping her brow.

"Don't say that, now answer my question." Lea said pushing Cris playfully.

"It was…nice…I guess…" Cris said. Lea couldn't stop laughing. "What put you in such a good mood, Mrs. Mam?" She finished.

"Nothing just had a good evening! Why?" Lea said, eyebrow quirked.

"Why?"

"Well because your not normally this happy…and one more question…um...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Cris exclaimed suddenly, so suddenly Lea jumped.

"W-what? What do you mean what am I doing here? I came here to check up on things. And now I'm going to get back to my date and you should get back to yours." Lea said and walked back to the group. Cris shook her head and started to walk back when she heard something.

"Psst, Cris!" Someone whispered. Cris jumped, turned around, and was in position to fight.

"Who's there?!" Cris said and out of the shadows came the boy genius, Jack Spicer (for you EAPshadows).

"Jack?" She asked.

"Hey Cris…" Jack whispered.

"Hi, how are you?" Cris asked him. He shrugged.

"Good I guess, and you?" Jack asked back.

"Good but I can't talk right now…meet me at the clock tower at 1:30 tonight ok?" Cris said, kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the group. Jack touched the spot where she had kissed him, smiled, and slunk back into the shadows.

88888888888

So close yet so far….I'll use the boy….

yes that's what I'll do…. after all

that's what he's here for…

To serve me….

"Chase, bring me…Jack Spicer," Said a voice in the dark. Chase nodded and two yellow eyes faded into the night.

88888888888

"What took you so long?" Lea asked Cris when she finally joined the rest of them. Cris shrugged, bowed her head and smiled. Beastboy didn't like that and Raven sensed something.

"Nothing I was just thinking about what you said." Cris said and shrugged again.

"Well let's go home we've been out a little too long, the boys are going to worry, after all it is," Lea checks her watch, "1:14 in the morning." Everyone nodded. Raven, Eric, Cris, and Beastboy got into the limo, and Clay and Lea got into the carriage. Everyone laughed and talked the whole way home.

When everyone finally got there, they were still wanting to have fun. Then Beastboy said it.

"Let's play "Spin-the-Bottle!" He said. Everyone shut up and smiled.

"Alright, I'll play anybody else in?" Lea said. Everyone nodded but one.

"I'd love to, but I'm just all crapped out, I'm exhausted." Cris said. Raimundo and Cyborg walked into the living room to join everyone.

"Oh come on Cris," Raimundo said, walked up behind her and set his chin on her shoulder. Cyborg went and sat by Lea and "stretched" his arm behind her.

"No I better not push myself, goodnight." Cris said and walked out from below Raimundo. Raimundo staggered then collected himself.

"You sure?" Raimundo turned around and said.

"Yeah I am goodnight." Cris said and walked out of the living room and to her room. Someone narrowed their eyes and followed.

88888888888

Cris went into her room, shut the door and locked it. She paced the floor. She glanced over to the clock which read 1:25. "How am I going to get there in 5 minutes?" She thought to herself. She sat down in the middle of the floor, closed her eyes, and meditated. She fell back, into darkness, into a black lake she didn't know. She landed….sort of. She landed straight on her back with a "thump."

"I gotta get used to that!" Cris said rubbing her head.

"Don't worry you will." Said a voice. Cris jumped about 6 feet in the air. Cris turned around and again faced a twin.

"Hi…Drag-dra-dragon…um…." Cris said trying to remember her name.

"Dragon Spirit." Dragon Spirit said reminding her.

"Yeah! That's it! Sorry about that…" Cris said still rubbing her head.

"Don't put another thought to it, so how are you?" Dragon Spirit asked.

"I'm…good…I do have one question though." Cris said. Dragon Spirit nodded her head as a sign for Cris to continue. Cris didn't take the hint and stood there looking stupid.

"Continue," Dragon Spirit said.

"Oh! Sorry…Um…how do I turn into my dragon form?" Cris asked.

"I cannot answer that," Dragon spirit said.

"What?! Why not?!" Cris asked.

"You must find that on your own with only little assistance from you master." Dragon Spirit replied to Cris's outrage.

"My master?! What master? I don't have a master! What are you talking about?" Cris asked. Dragon Spirit shook her head.

"I'm talking about your master, your dragon master! No of course you don't know what I'm talking about she hasn't resurfaced herself!" Dragon Spirit said slightly irritated but she quickly brushed it off.

"Resurface herself? Well look whatever I don't care all I know is I need to be at the clock tower in less than 5 minutes." Cris said coolly.

"I can do that but this is the last time. Your master must start taking her responsibility for her duty. Are you ready?" Dragon Spirit asked politely.

"Yep!" Cris replied.

"Close your eyes please." Dragon Spirit instructed Cris. Cris did. She felt a gust of wind and opened her eyes. She stood on the clock tower, her hair blowing in the wind.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." Said a young man's voice in the shadow of the minute hand. Cris smiled when she recognized it and turned to face the young man. She ran to Jack Spicer and hugged him.

"Why wouldn't I? I invited you here." Cris replied and kissed him on the cheek. (of course) Jack blushed.

"Dunno thought you were with the titans." Jack replied sitting down. Cris followed and sat next to him.

"I am but sometimes you just got to get away." Cris replied smiling.

"I missed you…I…well…that is…I missed seeing your face when I look over to the cage." Jack said blushing even more.

"I knew what you meant. I missed you too, but I'm glad to be out of that cage." Cris said. Jack also smiled.

"So how are you, Ms. Cris?" Jack asked her. Cris laughed.

"I am doing just fine? And yourself, Mr. Jack?" Cris asked him still chuckling. He shrugged his shoulders. Jack looked at her; she looked back and locked eyes. Jack leaned in to kiss her. Just as he was going to make contact, Jack's phone rang. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. He sat up straight, dug into his inside pocket of his jacket, pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Jack Spicer," He answered. "Uh huh…yes…uh huh…yes sir…yes…no sir…okay sir I'm on my way…yes sir." Jack said talking into the phone. He closed it and looked down.

"Gotta go?" Cris asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah I do I'm sorry." Jack answered and looked at her. She shrugged.

"It's ok." She said. Although it really wasn't. She really liked Jack. He was the first boy that showed compassion toward her, on purpose, and of course vice versa. Jack had never had the chance. His parents rich, his friends, well what friends? Who else was there really? Jack leaned in, pecked her on the cheek, and leaped off the tower only to swept off by one of his robots. Cris watched him fly off into the darkness and felt sadness. She stood up, straightened her jacket and wiped a tear from her eye, while someone kept a very close eye on her.

88888888888

Jack appeared on the doorstep of his master's lair and let himself in. Jack walked in, down the hall, and into a dark room.

"Come in Jack, come in." Said an eerie voice in the shadow of darkness. Jack walked forward and expected the worse.

"Y-yes s-sir? You c-called me f-for s-something?" Jack asked the eerie man.

"Yes, yes I did. I have found out some news about your-," the voice paused. "whereabouts," it finished. Jack's eyes widened.

"Yes Jack I know of your visits with Cris." It said again.

"I've only seen her twice, sir." Jack replied bolder.

"Yes I know, that's enough for treachery." The voice replied seeming mad. Jack cowered.

"Good, good. Excellent in fact. You've earned her trust." The voice said. Jack obviously had a confused look on his face because the voice explained.

"She trusts you Jack. It's perfect. Once she has let her guard down, you strike!" The voice ordered Jack.

"I c-can't." Jack said feeling brave.

"Why is that, may I ask?" The voice asked. Jack looked down. The man realized what was going on between the two teens.

"Ah, I see. You've fallen love with this girl, haven't you?" The voice said and laughed manically. Jack angered.

"What's it to you if I did?!" Jack shouted in rage. The face straightened.

"Non sense." The voice scoffed. Jack looked down once more.

"No matter," The voice said coming out of the shadows. Jack was faced with armor. The man grabbed Jack by the chin and lifted his face.

"Jack Spicer, you will complete the job and correctly! Do I make myself clear?!" The voice said in outrage. Jack looked into his eyes.

"Crystal." Jack said almost evil like. The man dropped him and walked past him. Jack heard the mans boots depart then stop.

"Oh and Jack? Do not fail me; you know what's at stake if you should happen to." The mans voice said. Jack turned to face Slade, nodded, and blinked furiously afraid he might cry.

88888888888

Cris walked down the street toward the tower. She felt a chill prickle up her neck like someone was watching her. Cris kept walking pretending she noticed nothing. When all of a sudden she whipped around. She looked around and saw no one. She turned around again and walked toward the tower. A few steps, then she again whipped around. This time she looked up. She saw someone on the top of a building. It was a girl. She had blonde hair and had bright blue eyes that shone.

"…Terra?" Cris whispered to herself.

"Boo!" Someone said behind Cris. Amazingly Cris didn't shriek, jump, or was startled one bit. Cris started straight at the girl, the girl stared back.

"Cris?" Someone asked. Cris broke her gaze and turned to see that is was Raven.

"H-hi Raven." Cris said unsure why Raven was here.

"Hi Cris, what are you doing here?" Raven asked. Cris blinked.

"Raven! Do you see her?!" Cris asked a slightly startled Raven.

"S-see who?" Raven asked. Cris pointed to the rooftops and realized that there was no one there.

"I don't see anyone." Raven said. Cris didn't either.

"Oh I see, way to change the subject Cris." Raven said crossing her arms and giving Cris "The Raven look."

"Do you not believe me?" Cris asked.

"I did not say that nor did you answer my question." Raven explained.

"Oh…ok well I…" Cris stuttered.

"Yes?" Raven asked pushing Cris to talk.

"…was out taking a dog for a walk! Yeah that's it." Cris said laughing falsely.

"Really? You were walking a dog?" Raven asked looking around.

"Yep I was!" Cris said.

"Okay…where's the dog?" Raven asked.

"The…dog…oh…well…he…ran away…oops!" Cris said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh huh…or…you could have been meeting with Jack Spicer." Raven said looking at her nails. Cris blinked three or four times.

"H-how did you know about that?" Cris asked. Raven looked up and lost her voice all of a sudden.

"Did you follow me here?!" Cris demanded. Raven shrugged.

"Yeah you could call it following or…you could call it "tagging along," without anyone that you're tagging along with knowing!" Raven said chuckling weakly.

"You mean spying! How did you know anyway?!" Cris asked.

"Well duh it was spying! Jesus Christ Cris! We just get back after a beautiful night, we get back and the love of your life, Beastboy offers a game of 'Spin the bottle' and you refuse?! A little strange for a party animal don't you think?" Raven asked. Cris wasn't listening thoroughly to respond. She was thinking about Raven's comment. Is Beastboy really the love of my life? Do I love him, she thought to herself? But that would mean Raimundo would be forgotten. Could she do that? Another thing that struck Cris was Jack. What was she going to do about him? No one could know…ever.

"Cris? I asked 'Don't you think?' Weren't you listening?" Raven asked.

"Y-yeah, I g-guess so." Cris said defeated.

"I mean, wouldn't you've rather it be me follow you then one of the boys?" Raven asked Cris. Cris nodded.

"Well alright then, let's go home; I have an excuse for us both. Raven said, putting on her hood, turned away from Cris, and walked towards the tower. Cris sighed heavily and walked after Raven. As she started walking she turned once more and again saw the girl. Cris stopped and again locked eyes with her. The girl just stood there looking back, with fists clenched and her hair blowing in the wind. She stood about as tall as Cris maybe taller due to longer legs. Cris found her eyes looking at something in her hair. It was a butterfly beret. As soon as Cris's eyes landed on the beret, she knew.

"Cris? Are you coming?" Raven asked. Cris looked at Raven and nodded, with one last look at the girl, Cris took off after Raven. Those big blue eyes followed Cris till she was out of sight, and then with the blink of an eye she was gone.

88888888888

"There I see them! Their coming up the drive!" Beastboy said looking out the window. Raven and Cris walked up the drive and up to the door. Beastboy walked over to the door. When the girls entered, Beastboy bounced.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Beastboy asked two rather startled women. Lea stood up, saying nothing, and walked over to Cris. Lea put a hand on Cris's shoulder and lead her to the elevator. Beastboy watched in outrage.

"Lea! I was talking to her!" Beastboy shouted. Lea simply held her hand and flipped him off. The boys all laughed at him. Beastboy slunk down.

"Fine…." Beastboy said quietly. He then turned back to Raven.

"Well?" Beastboy said.

"Well…what?" She asked back as she went into the living room. Everyone looked up at her and mumbled a hello.

"Hi everyone." Raven said and sat down next to Eric. Eric smiled and draped his arm over her shoulders. Raven smiled back at him.

"You didn't answer my question." Beastboy said coming in to the room.

"We were just out walking and talking, okay?" Raven said wanting to be left alone. She looked at Eric and got lost in his gaze. Beastboy, realizing the conversation was over, sat down next to Cyborg on the couch.

"I'm glad your back." Eric said.

"Did you miss me that much?" Raven asked flirtingly.

"Yes I did but I've got to work tomorrow." Eric said yawning.

"Ok then you need to go home and get some rest." Raven said concerned.

"Alright, would you walk me out?" Eric asked. Raven nodded.

"Bye everyone." Eric said waving a hand.

"Bye." Everyone murmured. Eric took Ravens hand and walked through the kitchen and to the door. Eric turned to face Raven.

"Well." He said.

"I'll open the gate for you." She said.

"Thank you, and… I had a really great time tonight, Raven." He said taking both of her hand into his.

"I did too Eric." She said nervous about what was going to happen next. He leaned in and kissed her. Briefly, but he made contact. He stood back up, gave her hands a squeeze, and walked out the door. She watched him leave and smiled when he startled whistling happily. She closed the door, pressed the button for the gate, and turned to go back into the living room.

"Raven?" Said a women's voice. Raven turned to see who it was in the shadow of the refrigerator. It was Monique. Raven avoided direct contact.

"Hi Monique." Raven said, pulling down her hood.

"Hey…um…I know this is abrupt but I need to talk to you but first you need to know who I really am." Monique said.

"I know who you are." Raven whispered quickly and looked away. Monique looked very confused.

"You're Shazna, right?" Raven asked making full contact. Monique nodded.

"Correct, ok good. Now how-," Monique started.

"I've been expecting you for some time now." Raven said answering, the question that Shazna had not finished.

"Oh." Shazna said. "I see, well do you know why I am here?" She asked.

"Sort of." Raven said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I'm going to explain fully. I am Shazna, dragon warrior of the 8 dragon lords. I'm here to give you a message." Shazna said.

"Why did they send you?" Raven asked.

"Because I'm not only a warrior, I am one of the lords. Now the message." Shazna said clapping her hands.

"Proceed." Raven said.

"Raven, it is time. It is your duty to train the girl, before it is too late." Shazna said.

"Way to lay on me like that…but why me?" Raven asked.

"Because you were chosen, that is why." Shazna replied.

"I am neither a lord nor a warrior. I'm not even a dragon!" Raven said kind of freaking.

"No, but you know what to do, don't you?" Shazna asked.

"Yes but why do I know? All of a sudden 17 years ago, I suddenly knew all there was to know about dragons, why?" Raven demanded.

"Because she was born, the girl." Shazna replied.

"But-," Raven started.

"Enough Raven, I do not mean to be rude but there is no getting out of this. You must train the girl, before he strikes again. If he gets a hold of her before she can defend herself." Shazna explained. "It is your oath." Raven nodded in return.

"Now I must go, take care Raven Roth. I will check at a later time." Shazna said and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Through the window, Raven saw a purple dragon fly off into the moonlight. Raven shook her head and headed towards Cris's room.

88888888888

Lea sat with Cris on Cris's bed. They sat in silence. Each no knowing what to say or whether they should say anything at all.

"Where were you tonight?" Lea asked in almost a whisper. Cris stayed silent.

"Come on Cris. Just tell me where you were." Lea said persistent. Cris sighed and decided to talk.

I…went and talked to Jack." Cris said, sighing. Lea's eyes widened.

"Jack…Spicer?" Lea asked.

"No, Jack Sparrow. Of course Jack Spicer!"

"You what?!" Lea asked, in fury.

"You heard me; I went and talked to Jack Spicer." Cris said looking sideways.

"No, no, no! What I heard was a hallucination." Lea said getting up.

"No, you heard right." Cris said. Lea went on a rampage.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE'S A BAD GUY! HE HELPED KIDNAP YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lea shouted, throwing her hands up.

"No…and that's only skin deep…yes I know…No I'm not! Are you happy?" Cris said answering all of Lea's questions.

"Cris, he helped hurt you…" Lea said sitting next to Cris.

"I know, but…" Cris started.

"You don't like this guy do you?" Lea asked. Cris looked at her hands.

"I don't know, but he likes me." Cris said. Lea shook her head.

"I think you have more than enough guys after you don't you?" Lea asked smiling. Cris smiled back at her.

"Yeah." Cris said.

"And hey! If their not enough, there's always the vibrator." Lea said getting up and walking out of the room. Cris busted up laughing and went to get ready for a shower.

88888888888

"Interesting…very interesting. "Chase said looking at a panel screen that was computer screens. The person on the screens was Lea. On the first screen had her and her bios. On the second screen had her research on her transformation, and on the third screen it had her in about 5 mini screens on the big screen. Chase watched very interested.

"I think I'd like a closer look." Chase said smirking. He stood up and walked out of his office.

**Clumzy34: **It's not much of a cliffhanger and I'm known for that. Sorry! And I'm also sorry that this chapter is so long. I had fun with it! Oh and an update on SnowFighter-88! Right now she is going through weapons training and she's having a blast with it!

**Clay: **Bought time she learned to use her weapon!

**Clumzy34: **Oh and remember Clay she likes a man who knows how to use his gun!

**Clay: **O.O

**Raven: **That's just wrong…

**Jack: **I think it's funny!

**Clumzy34: **Awww thank you Jack!

**Raven: **Well my fellow readers-

**Clumzy34: **Your readers? I write the story!

**Raven: **Fine, fine _our_ fellow reader we must go now but please feel free to review!

**Jack: **-like a little kid- you pretty!

**Raven: **O.O

**Clumzy34: **Review please!


	16. Army training done good!

**Clumzy34: **Well so much for making you guys wait a few weeks but any who um…I'd like to thank:

**YinYangWhiteTiger**

**EAPshadows**

**Mistymist**

**RavensDarkSide**

Inuyasha'slover123 

**Snowfighter-88**

for their wonderful reviews! Thanks guys! Um…**YinYangWhiteTiger**? I understand your new I'm so glad you've decided to read my story! And I just want to point out that **EAPshadows**? Yeah, you rock! Thanks for joining up also **Mistymist**! And also **Inuyasha'slover123!! **Oh and **Inuyasha'slover123** I love inuyasha!!!! I think Sasshamarou is the sexiest anime man ever (besides Renji oh my god! He is sexy too)!!!! I love inuyasha I think he is soooo cute!! Oh and answer me this…Why won't inuyasha choose between women?! It's pissing me off. But thanks for joining us.

**Clay: **Have I ever told you that you're nice?

**Clumzy34: **Yes you have, thank you.

**Raven: **Where's Jack?

**Jack: **I'm here! –running into the room- I had to feed Bob.

**Clumzy34: **Why don't you bring Bob out he's probably bored out of his mind without SnowFighter-88?

**Jack:** Okay be right back –running out of room-

**Clay: **-shakes his head-

**Raven: **What is it Clay?

**Clay: **That kid scares me…I mean he called you pretty!

**Clumzy34 and Jack: **O.O

**Raven: **Do you have a problem with that comment? Do you not think I'm pretty? Do you wish to be neutered? –glowing in black embers-

**Clay: **O.O N-no I'm o-ok…continue…

**Jack:** He's looking a little…pale…-looking at Bob-

**Clumzy34: **He misses his master…Now shall we continue on with the story?

**Raven: **Awww yes…where were we again?

**Clumzy34: **I think we were with Chase and he was…ahem…checking out my sister…ewww!

**Jack: **Why is that ewww? She's a pretty woman, you come by it naturally. –playing with Bob-

**Clumzy34: **Thank you Jack…ahem…on with the story!

_"Interesting…very interesting. "Chase said looking at a panel screen that was computer screens. The person on the screens was Lea. On the first screen had her and her bios. On the second screen had her research on her transformation, and on the third screen it had her in about 5 mini screens on the big screen. Chase watched very interested._

_"I think I'd like a closer look." Chase said smirking. He stood up and walked out of his office._

88888888888

"Okay Clay, hit me." Raimundo said peering over the top of his playing cards. Clay nodded and gave Raimundo a card. The boys were playing blackjack, better known as 21. Raimundo groaned.

"I busted you guys, show." He said. The rest laid their cards on the table.

"19." Clay said.

"17." Cyborg said.

"20." Ha! I won!" Beastboy said.

"Good job." Said a man behind him.

"Thanks!" Beastboy said. Then he froze. He turned around and saw Robin on the screen.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then play cards?" Robin asked.

"Do you have anything better to do than spend time with your girlfriend?" Beastboy said quirking an eyebrow. Robin did not know that behind him Starfire was jumping and waving at them. Robin turned his head to hide his blushing. Starfire took the hint and went into another room in the hotel room.

"Um…anyways how is everything?" Robin asked.

"Good actually, there's been no major trouble. A robbery here and there and maybe a breakout, but we click them in a second." Cyborg said, they all nodded in agreement.

"You guys aren't letting the girls go are you? Their not quite ready." Robin asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"Good, well we're almost finished here." Robin said.

"Oh Robin, the bubble bath is complete!" Starfire called. Robin turned bright red.

"Don't explain I don't even wanna know." Beastboy said putting up his hands as if to block out in further words. Clay stood silent.

"Um…ok well I'm going to go…you know fight evil." Robin said.

"Yeah pop those evil bubbles of doom, damn those things." Cyborg said. The boys just busted up laughing and Robin turned to a darker, crimson like red.

"Bye guys, signal if you need something." Robin mumbled.

"Yeah we'll let you know if the 3 year olds bubble blowing runs wild in the park, you'll be an expert by then!" Beastboy said and they laughed even harder. Robin clicked off the screen, but not before he gave them a look from hell.

"That was great!" Raimundo said high-fiving Beastboy. Clay still stood silent.

"You guys are so mean." Lea said walking into the room. Cyborg straightened up.

"Only one of you kept quiet, you know that?" Lea said sitting in between Cyborg and Beastboy. Cyborg stretched his arm across the backside of the couch.

"Thank you, Clay." Lea said. Clay bowed his head, as if to nod.

"So what's going on guys?" Lea asked. As soon as she asked, the "trouble" alarm went off. Cyborg checked his arm.

"Plasmus again." Cyborg said, the boys jumped up off their seats, all except Clay. He remained sitting.

"Alright let's go!" Lea said also standing up. The boys froze.

"Whoa! No not this time remember last night? Just stay here with Clay." Raimundo said. Lea nodded in defeat. Cyborg smiled tightly and walked out with the guys to the garage. Lea saw Cyborg's car go across the bridge. Lea looked at Clay, plopped down on the couch, flipped on the TV and clicked through all 3,000 channels.

88888888888

"Cris?" Raven said outside Cris's door. She stood there tapping her foot for a few minutes before Cris appeared at the automatic opening door.

"Yeah? Oh it's you Raven, come in please." Cris said. Raven obliged and went in. Cris followed.

"What can I do for you?" Cris asked Raven sitting on the bed and invited Raven to do the same.

"I need to talk to you about something." Raven said. Cris nodded for her to continue on.

"Well…I…that is…" Raven stuttered.

"Just spit it out, Raven. It can't be that bad." Cris said smiling for encouragement.

"Um…well it's not bad necessarily." Raven said.

"Ok…well it can't be that good?" Cris said confusing not only Raven but herself.

"Ok…I…am kinda your trainer." Raven said.

"Um…ok…meaning what?" Cris asked even more confused.

"Have you heard the term Dragon Master?" Raven asked. Cris thought about it for a moment. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Yeah! Dragon Spirit said something about that!" Cris exclaimed.

"Who?" Raven asked confused.

"My little twin majiger chick! With Earth, Water, Fire, and Air! She's like small and…" Cris left off because Raven obviously didn't understand, with the look on her face.

"Nevermind." Cris said turning red, because her companion was thinking she was mentally insane.

"Anywho…um…I'm her." Raven said.

"You're Dragon Spirit?!" Cris exclaimed again.

"No! Who the hell is that?!" Raven also exclaimed.

"Nevermind!" Cris said quickly. Raven laughed.

"You are too funny! Your face when you said that!" Raven said. Cris smiled quirkily.

"Thank you…now you're who?" Cris asked trying to get back on subject.

"I am your dragon master." Raven explained finally spitting it out. Cris shrieked.

"NO WAY! This is totally rad!" Cris said. She glomped Raven. Raven froze.

"Um…yeah…" Raven said pealing Cris off. Cris sat up straight.

"No worries." Raven said.

"So…now what?" Cris asked her.

"Well I'm going to bed and get some rest (god knows we're going to need it) because tomorrow we're going to train, ok?" Raven said. Cris nodded. Raven patted her lap as punctuation to leave. Raven got up, waved goodnight, and left. Cris, excited, sat in the floor and meditated into her own mind. Cris, again, felt the falling sensation. Cris closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. She didn't even know she had landed but she did.

"Back again, Cris?" A voice asked. Cris smiled when she recognized the voice. She opened her eyes and turned to face her twin.

"Hi Dragon Spirit." Cris said and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hello, you are well I trust?" Dragon Spirit said also smiling.

"Yes I came to tell you that I know who my dragon master is." Cris explained.

"Fantastic! Raven has come forth, that's wonderful." Dragon Spirit exclaimed.

"Yeah her name- wait! How did you know that?" Cris asked looking around.

"Yes I do and no I'm not a mind reader." Dragon Spirit explained.

"Okay if you're not a mind reader, how'd you know I was going to ask if you were a mind reader?" Cris asked, confused.

"You are very predictable, now come let me show you, your mind." Dragon Spirit said holding out her hand. Cris nodded and took it.

88888888888

The front door of the titan tower opened. Lea looked and saw three boys covered in pink slime come in. Lea started laughing, they looked at her questioningly.

"What are you laughing at?!" Raimundo asked.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?!" Lea said and laughed a lot harder.

"No…have you?" Beastboy asked her.

"Yeah and…um…I hate to tell you this but I'm not covered in pink slime!" Lea said.

"Alright, alright you had your fun, if you don't mind we're going to go shower!" Raimundo said tiptoeing, tying not to get the carpet dirty.

"Okay well have fun trying to squeeze in together!" Lea said laughing more.

"Why together?" Beastboy asked.

"Because I need to shower tonight as does Cris, and you are not using all the hot water." Lea explained peering over the top of her glasses.

"Hey I don't mind showering with Cris!" Beastboy said. Raimundo stiffened. Lea stood up, took off her glasses and got in Beastboy's face.

"Do you have a death wish?" Lea asked.

"No…I don't I was just kidding…" Beastboy said feeling braver.

"I know…I was too! Ha!" Lea said punching him in the side.

"Oh…I knew that…" Beastboy said rubbing his arm where she had slugged him.

"That won't be necessary, I can hose off in the garage, Beastboy you can change into a sea creature, and Raimundo can take a shower. There problem solved!" Cyborg said.

"Perfect thanks, Cy." Lea said returning to her seat. Raimundo and Beastboy walked the hall to the elevator. Cyborg walked over to Lea, trying to touch her with only his face, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Cyborg said.

"G-goodnight." She said shocked he had nerve to do that. He walked to the door to the garage, opened it, and went in. She looked over to Clay to see if he saw anything. Of course he's just snoozing away under his hat. She laid her glasses and book on the table and walked over to Clay. She sat down on the couch next to him. She (making damn sure he was asleep) took off his hat and examined her body. She scooted closer, as she scooted closer her hand landed on his and she felt unusual bone structure (she knew this from Army training! Whoo!) She took his hand in hers and felt it. She felt the hand and worked her way up the arm. The wrist felt unusual too, so did the radius, the ulna, the humerus, and even the scapula. She opened his shirt and went down his chest. _1, 2, 3, 4, _she counted in her mind as she felt the ribs. Even a lung. When she got to the 5 rib it was normal. She tried to feel his lung and it was harder than normal, an artificial lung. His entire arm, shoulder, four ribs and even a lung was artificial. She gasped.

"What happened to you?" Lea whispered to herself.

"An accident a long time ago. . ." Someone whispered in her ear. She widened her eyes and sat up straight. Clay was awake. There she was examining a man with a shirt wide open and him just waking up to it.

"Oh my gosh Clay…I-I'm so s-sorry!" Lea said scooting back

"Don't worry about it, I'm not." Clay said sitting up straight. He grabbed his hat and hung it on a post next to him. He buttoned up his shirt, not all the way, you could still see some chest hair. He yawned.

"I really am!" She said standing up and putting a hand to her head. Clay stood up too, took a hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Lea, it's ok really I don't mind, I'm actually surprised." Clay said sitting her and himself back down on the couch.

"Surprised about what?" Lea said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"That you knew how did you anyway?" Clay asked her.

"About what? The bones? Well I was in the army for a year before I came here. You know…to the Titan world." Lea said looking to the side.

"Oh cool! What were you in for?" Clay asked turning towards her.

"Supply." Lea said, also turning towards Clay.

"Very cool, so…would you like to know what happened?" Clay asked scooting closer.

"Um…sure." Lea said crossing her legs on the couch.

"Well about 10 years ago I fell off a bull…and he didn't get all the pain he wanted out of me so he charged at me and punctured the entire left upper side of me including-,"

"A lung, 4 ribs, entire arm and a shoulder…" Lea whispered.

"Yes mam, that army training did you good, that's what happened." Clay said. Lea was mortified. Poor Clay, she thought to herself. He must've been scared to get back on. Clay must've read her expression.

"But 6 months later I entered another bull riding competition and won first place! A lot of people were shocked that I got back on, by the look of your face you are too." Clay said relaxing his arms behind his head. Lea looked down.

"It's not that I'm shocked it's just…you were afraid yet you did it." Lea said.

"Well here's the best way I can explain it. You know how you lost Cris and even though you wouldn't admit it you were scared you went and found her anyway you did it for you family and I did it for mine." Clay said stretching his arm, yawning and put his arm behind Lea. Lea didn't mind. (This is very surprising since she's a hard ass)

"Listen Lea…um…do you…can i…um…" Clay stuttered.

"Clay?" Lea said.

"Yeah?" Clay said.

"If you wanna kiss me just do it." Lea said. As soon as she finished the sentence he cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers.

88888888888

Cris's mouth stayed dropped. She never knew her mind was so huge.

"Now it's not really this big, you're just really small." Dragon Spirit said.

"Ok now I know you're a mind reader." Cris said chuckling.

"No like I said you're very predictable." Dragon Spirit said. Cris blushed.

"And now we are back where we started." Dragon Spirit said.

"Time to go huh?" Cris asked.

"Yes especially since there's a boy coming to ask you out on a date." Dragon Spirit said smiling mischievously.

"Oh really? Hmmm sounds good I'll come back and tell you all about it." Cris said also smiling.

"No need I can just go watch it through your vision room." Dragon Spirit said.

"That's like spying!" Cris said. Dragon Spirit just shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it. Now just go through that door and have fun." Dragon Spirit said. Cris nodded.

"Bye Dragon Spirit." Cris waved and woke in her body. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. And there stood Raimundo with his hand up as he was going to knock. He smiled his crooked smile.

"Hi Cris. Um…would you…would you like to go horse back riding with me?" Raimundo asked. Cris's face brightened she was a barrel racer back home.

"I'd love too! Lemme get ready though give me about…10 minutes ok?" Cris asked him. He nodded. She smiled and shut her door. She turned around and was greeted by Beastboy.

"Um…hi?" Cris said.

"Hi…um…what horse are you going to ride?" Beastboy asked.

"Dunno why?" Cris said taking off her shirt, Beastboy looked away. She picked a button up shirt, buttoned it up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Why Beastboy?" Cris asked now demanding.

"No reason but I do recommend…the um…brown one." Beastboy said leaving her with a puzzled look on her face. Beastboy took off running, slung into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

88888888888

Lea stirred. She felt a warm body beneath her. Her eyes shot open and she lifted up. It was slightly dark aparently she had fallen asleep on the couch with Clay. She yawned and without a second thought she layed back down and fell asleep.

88888888888

Raven plucked up the courage and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling around then the door opened. It was Eric.

"Oh…Raven hi!" He said pulling on his shirt over his naked chest.

"Is this a bad time?" Raven asked now suspicious.

"Um…yeah my boss is here and everything. So…" Eric said. Raven raised her eyebrow and pushed open the door so that it opened. She saw a young women (about her age) sitting on his couch straightening up her shirt. The young women looked over at the door.

"Oh! Hi you must be Raven!" She said walking over and holding her hand out. Raven looked from the girl to Eric, shook her head, and dissapeared.

"Raven wait!" Eric shouted into the sky. He sighed and looked at the women. The women looked confused then realized and put her hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric shook his head and went back inside. The women followed and shut the door behind her.

88888888888

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend…" Cris sang to herself as she buttoned up her over shirt. She grabbed her hat and slapped it on her head. She looked at her watch and it was 8:30. She started applying some mascara when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up, sighed and went to the door. She opened it and it was Raven.

"Raven! Hi what are you up too?" She asked her. Raven looked really down almost…like…like she had been crying.

"Raven what's wrong?" Cris asked tucking Raven's bangs behind her ears so that she could see her better.

"Nothing why?" Raven said. "I just came to check on you and ask if you wanted to start training." She said and raised her hood.

"Um well-," Cris started but was interrupted by another knock. It was Raimundo.  
"Hey the door was open so I let myself in. You ready?" He asked.

"Um…well-," Cris started again.

"It's ok, you guys go ahead we'll start tomorrow." Raven said and glided out.

"Raven wait." Cris started going after her but someone caught her arm. It was again Raimundo. He looked concerned.

"Cris, what's wrong?" Raimundo asked her letting go of her arm.

"Nothing, lets go riding." She said with false cheer. Raimundo scensed it but just followed her out of the room shutting off the light and closing the door on the way.

88888888888

"Well gang that's about it." Robin said. They all nodded too out of breath to speak. Robin climbed on his bike and nodded to the crowd.

"Is our mission finally complete?" Omi asked.

"It would seem so. Gotham city and New York is back to normal." Robin said.

"Then let us return home! I miss our friends." Starfire said. They all nodded and returned to the hotel to pack.

88888888888

Cyborg stirred in his sleep. He awoke with a start. His stomach growled as he smacked his lips wanting something tasty. Hmmm something tasty, he thought to himself. Well I can think of only one thing. It starts with a "L" and ends with a "ea." No! Bad Cyborg, he scolded himself.

"Jesus, jesus, jesus!" He said smacking himself in the head three times. (Just for you Snow!) He climbed off his bed and headed to the kitchen. He opened the door to his room and walked down the hall. He froze at Lea's bedroom door and turned towards it. He looked left then he looked left and entered her solitary. He knew she wasn't there or he would have received something on his scenser saying she was there. He wasn't stalking her, just….keeping an eye on her. But he looked down and she was apparently asleep on the living room couch. Perfect he thought to himself. He stepped off the step in her doorway and headed straight for her bathroom. Hmmm he thought to himself as he looked around. He took one step in the door.

"Aaaah!" He yelled as he slipped on a piece of her clothing and hit the floor with a vibrating clash. He sat up and rubbed his head.He stood up and dusted himself off. He then bent down to see what he had slipped on. It was Lea's bra. Hmmm he again thought to himself. He looked at the size on the bra which read 34 D. Whoa, he said and smiled micheaously to himself. He took her bra in one hand and with the other pushed a button on his arm. The button opened a compartment in his chest. He threw her bra in himself and pushed the door closed. He shut off the bathroom light and got out before she woke up and beat the shit out of him for being in her room. He took one last look around her room and on the bed he spotted a book. He knew he had time to spare so he went over to her bed and picked it up. On the cover it read, "Lea's diary, you read you die!" He smiled and set it back down. He then turned around and walked out her bedroom and down to settle his munchies.

He entered the living room and walked into the kitchen. He saw an apple on the counter. He picked it up threw it up in the air, spun around 3 times, let it roll down his arm and into his hand.

"This'll do." He walked into the living room nodding to Lea and walked towards the door. He took a bite. Then something hit him. He stepped backwards, apple still in his mouth, and looked at Lea once more. His hands dropped, his eyes widened, and the apple dropped out of his mouth.

"Huh????" He said. Because before him was Clay laying on the couch snoozing away with Lea propped up on him also sleeping peacefully.

88888888888

Brown horse, brown horse, hmmm where was that horse that Beastboy was talking about. Ah there it is. Cris stood in the stable looking at the horses. She spotted who she wanted then turned to go get a halter. In midturn she runs into Raimundo.

"Whoa slow down cowgirl. Now I know there's something going on in that pretty little head of yours but don't let it affect you having a good time." He said and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Nothings going on." She said. He nodded. They both blushed. He leaned in to kiss her and all of a sudden he was kicked across the room by Cris's horse. He landed in a pile of way and dissapeared.

"Oh my god! Raimundo you ok?" She asked. He rose up.

"Never better." He said lopsided. They both laughed. She helped him up.

"Don't think your horse likes me." Raimundo said. She laughed and walked over to get a saddle and halter.

"You only ride with a halter?" He asked her.

"Yep if I can trust this horse to kick a guy trying to make a move then I can trust him with a halter." She said. They both laugher again. She saddled the horse and climbed up on him. She patted him on the neck and told him to walk forward to where Raimundo was struggling to saddle his horse.

"You got it?" She asked him.

"Yeah I got it." He said finally saddling him and climbing on.

"Ok lets go." She said laughing. The two rode out of the stable and into the dark shadow of night.

**Clumzy34: **Ha ha! I did it!!! Lol

**Snowfighter88: **Did what?

**Clumzy34: **um…brought horses into the story?!

**Snowfighter88: **Ok that was random. Oh hey everyone I'm back! Basic was awesome and I learned to kick ass not that I couldn't kick Clumzy34's ass before but now I can do it fancy-like!

**Clumzy34: **You wish!!! Hey where is everyone?

**Snowfighter88: **They wanted us to be alone to finish off the chapter together since we haven't done so in about 9 weeks!

**Clumzy34: **That was nice. Snowfigher, I have something I must tell you.

**Snowfighter88: **Procceed my dear sister.

**Clumzy34: **-deep breath- Look I know we've had our trouble in the past but I'm really going to miss you. (oh by the way readers, I moved. I am no longer with Snowfigher88) I love you like a sister whether we be related or not. You've taught me a lot and showed me a lot. I wouldn't be me without you! You rock sis!

**Snowfigher88: **-sniffs-

**Clumzy34: **O.O are you crying? Is the big bad ass soldier crying?

**Snowfigher88: **No! –sniff- I just really like what you said and I say ditto! I miss you already.

**Clumzy34: **Awww thanks Snow. And listen I really appreciate what I told you didn't freak you out and it didn't change anything.

**Snowfighter88: **I told you before, it'll be ok. I love you and I always will. (hopefully lol)

**Clumzy34: **Thanks. I love you too.

**Snowfigher88: **Well I'm going to go now kiddo! Bye readers.

**Clumzy34: **(by herself)

Ok look readers I know this isn't where you do this

But I just wanted to let you all

Know that Snowfigher88 and me are not together anymore

In person. But in spirit yes.

This story (as I said in the beginning)

Is dedicated to her.

I miss her so much I cried

As I did when she went to basic.

If all of you have a brother

Or sister or even

A friend that you care about

A lot then you know what I'm talking

About. Thank you all

For reading and

Supporting me in my writing.

Expecially you,

LeAnne.


	17. A horse too far

**Clumzy34:** Hey guys sorry it's taken so long with a boyfriend and band it's hard to get anytime to myself! Anyways I'd like to thank…

**SnowFighter-88**

**EAPshadows**

**Inuyasha'slover123**

**RavensDarkSide**

for their wonderful reviews! Thanks guys. Thanks for joining us **RavensDarkSide** we enjoy your company! Oh and you guys I don't own anything and my spell check is out of commission so if I misspell something let me know and I'm sorry!

**Clay: -**sniff, sniff-

**Clumzy34: **O.O Clay, are you crying?

**Clay: -**sniff- No!!

**Clumzy34: **Awww!!! –goes over to him and lets him cry on her shoulder- Now, tell Aunt Clumzy whats wrong.

**Clay: **I-miss-Snoooowwww!! -cries hysterically-

**Raven: **-entering the room-What is all the racket up here?

**Clumzy34: **He misses SnowFighter.

**Raven: **Yeah I kinda miss her loud mouth too.

**Clumzy34: **Don't worry you'll see her again soon.

**Raven: **Oh yeah, with the Army (there LeAnne I capatilized it!) , school, band, and driving, she's got loads of time.

**Clay: **cries even more

**Clumzy34: **-through gritted teeth- Thanks a lot Raven. Lets just get on with the story.

Here we find the love triangle worsen….

_"You only ride with a halter?" He asked her._

"_Yep if I can trust this horse to kick a guy trying to make a move then I can trust him with a halter." She said. They both laugher again. She saddled the horse and climbed up on him. She patted him on the neck and told him to walk forward to where Raimundo was struggling to saddle his horse._

_"You got it?" She asked him._

"_Yeah I got it." He said finally saddling him and climbing on._

"_Ok lets go." She said laughing. The two rode out of the stable and into the dark shadow of night._

"It's a beautiful night." Cris said looking into the sky and pulling back on her reins to slow her horse to get a better look.

"Yeah…" He said looking at her. "It's not the only thing that's beautiful." He added. She looked at him and they both blushed. They both looked up again. He, quietly, clicked to his horse for him to move over closer to Cris. The horse obeyed, so now they sat side by side looking at the stars. He, nervously, made his first move. Raimundo pretended to stretch and his hand landed on hers. That broke her concentration and startled her. Cris's horse looked annoyed.

"Oh…sorry Cris." Raimundo said.

"It's ok." She said brushing the hair out of her eyes. He continued to gaze at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, her horse getting restless.

"N-no um…I was actually just looking at you. You look stunning in the moonlight." He said. He caught himself and blushed redder. The horse beneath her was not impressed.

"I said that aloud didn't I?" He asked. Cris nodded and giggled. Her horse started trotting. She realized this and pulled him to a stop.

"Man, Beastboy was wrong this horse sucks." Cris thought out loud. Obviously the horse didn't appreciate the comment, but he remained still.

"Cris, are you alright?" Raimundo said riding along side her.

"Yeah my horse is just acting up." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry, here lets trade." Raimundo said getting off. The horse grunted in approval. Raimundo walked around the front of the horse and offered him up.

"No, I couldn't give you a unreliable horse." Cris said shaking her head.

"I think I'll be alright. Trust me, spend a weekend out at Clays ranch and your ready for anything a animal can throw at you." He said smiling, offering up his hands to help her down. Cris giggled, took the hand and hopped down. She fell down in his arms and also fell into a awkward moment. They looked at each other, then Raimundo released her, cleared his throat and walked around to the other side of her horse.

"God, Raimundo! Gaze into her eyes and your tongue tied." He mumbled to himself. He climbed on and found Cris was already up.

"Come on, slowpoke! Try and keep up!" She said taking off.

"Yup, I am whipped." He said and took after her smiling. He caught up with her and set his horses pace to hers.

"What's the matter, lead foot? Thought you were going to beat me?!" He shouted over to her. She laughed aloud.

"As far as I'm concerned I am winning! Hyah!" Cris shouted and made her horse speed up. He shook his head and tried to speed up also. The horse grunted and started his stuff. He started bucking and rearing up.

"Whoa!" Shouted Raimundo. He held on as best as he could but it wasn't enough. Cris, Raimundo cried within. Cris, still galloping, no longer heard Raimundo behind her. She turned and looked behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw the horse thrashing around.

88888888888

_"This'll do." He walked into the living room nodding to Lea and walked towards the door. He took a bite. Then something hit him. He stepped backwards, apple still in his mouth, and looked at Lea once more. His hands dropped, his eyes widened, and the apple dropped out of his mouth. _

_"Huh????" He said. Because before him was Clay laying on the couch snoozing away with Lea propped up on him also sleeping peacefully._

No way, thought Cyborg to himself. No freakin way. I know I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing. Some bad ass chick, psh yeah right, Cyborg thought to himself angrily. He gave one more glance, then bent down. He picked up his apple angrily, stomped to his room angrily, and slammed his door, angrily of course. The sound of metal slamming echoed off the walls. But did it wake up the slumbering redhead or the horny cowboy? Nope!

88888888888

"_Um…yeah my boss is here and everything. So…" Eric said. Raven raised her eyebrow and pushed open the door so that it opened. She saw a young women (about her age) sitting on his couch straightening up her shirt. The young women looked over at the door._

_"Oh! Hi you must be Raven!" She said walking over and holding her hand out. Raven looked from the girl to Eric, shook her head, and dissapeared._

_"Raven wait!" Eric shouted into the sky. He sighed and looked at the women. The women looked confused then realized and put her hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric shook his head and went back inside. The women followed and shut the door behind her._

The scene played over and over in Raven's head. I can't believe this, Raven thought to herself. I thought- well it doesn't matter what I thought, I was wrong. She sat in the middle of her bed thinking. Raven turned quickly and scensed something out her window, when all of a sudden the phone rang, scaring her out of her wits. Wiping away her tears, she leaned over on her nightstand, got her phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" She spoke into it.

"Raven, please don't hang up." Said a man's voice on the other end. It's Eric, Raven thought to herself.

"What do you want?" Raven said into the phone.

"A chance to explain myself, please." Eric pleaded.

"How do you explain something like that, Eric?" Raven replied.

"Please…" He pleaded once more. Raven sat debating what to do. It was not like her to mull over a decision. What do I do, Raven cried inside.

88888888888

Cris yanked on her horse reins and turned her horse around. She sped off in Raimundo's direction.

"I'm coming, Rai! Hold on!" She shouted loud enough even he could hear.

"Like I have so many other oppppppsssssssiiiiioooooonsssss!" He trailed off as his rampaging horse bucked and whipped around.

"Jump off!" Cris shouted.

"I would but um just one thing…" Raimundo shouted back.

"What?!" Cris yelled.

"MY FREAKIN HAND IS STUCK!" He screamed. Raimundo's hand was wedged in between the saddle horn and the horses neck, and would not come loose. Cris flew off her horse and landed on his.

"Sorry for this!" Cris said. Before he had time to say, "Sorry for what?" She hammered back and kicked his hand out of the wedge they both flew off and hit hard ground. The horse ran about a 100 yards and stopped. Cris sat up, rubbed her head, and looked around for Raimundo.

"Rai? Raimundo?!" She shouted. The saw a bloody hand above the tall weeds. Cris gasped and ran towards him.

"Are you ok?" Cris said kind of fell next to him due to broken bone. Which was a stupid question to ask since he was clearly not.

"I think." He said looking up and smiling. His shins were busted up from hitting the straps on the sides of the saddle. His chapps covered in blood from it. His hand bled profusely from being stuck and his head was slightly busted open from hitting hard ground. He was as far from "ok" then ever.

"Oh Raimundo I am so sorry, I am." Cris cried.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Raimundo replied looking throught blood to see her. She was also injured. Her head also bled from hitting ground, mixing in with her dark hair. Her ankle looked broken from jumping from horse to horse and landing wrong and her arm was bruised from landing hard.

"It kind of was if I hadn't given you that horse…" She tried to finish but couldn't.

"I wanted him, better me then you. Come on let me get you on the horse and take you home, my legs are fine." Raimundo said standing up. Cris looked at the horse that acted up and noticed his eyes. She stood up, very carefully, and limped over to the horse.

"Its you…I can't believe you would stoop this low." Cris whispered to the horse. She then swung her leg over the angry horse and made him gallop over to Raimundo.

"Cris! Get off that horse!" Raimundo cried.

"I can guarantee he won't act up anymore." Cris said angrily, looking down at the apologetic horse. Stabbing the tip of her spurs into the horse, she galloped him the rest of the way home, with Raimundo following closely.

88888888888

Lea stirred once more and sat up. She looked at her watch. It was 10:03. Hmm, I've been asleep for 2 ½ hours, Lea thought to herself. Damn. She stood up and stretched.

"Having fun?" Said a voice that made her jump out of her skin. She turned and faced a angry looking cyborg.

"I fell asleep, Cyborg. That was it so back off ok?" Lea said getting offensive.

"Yeah I bet, you magically fell asleep on top of a horny cowboy." Cyborg said getting louder. She decided to match it.

"Do you have a problem with that robot?" Lea shouted.

"Yeah I do!" Cyborg shouted back. Just as he shouted Robin, Starfire, Kimiko, and Omi opened the door.

"We're back!" Robin shouted, appearing not to hear him, Lea shouted once more.

"GET OVER IT! I AM A GROWN WOMAN!" Lea shouted getting in his face.

"THIS IS NOT A X RATED HOUSE, IT IS A G RATED HOUSE!" Cyborg shouted getting back in hers.

"WHATEVER!" Lea screamed and stormed off to her room growling.

"FINE!" Cyborg shouted back, storming off to his room muttering something about women. The titans heard two doors slam then silence.The remaining Titans and Xioalin Monks were wide eyed with jaws dropped.

"Wussgoinon?" Clay said suddenly popping up on the couch. The four people in the doorway shrugged, he did too and lay back down snoring.

"Well that's Clay for you." Kimiko said.

"Let us try exiting and re-entering once more." Omi said.

"I agree." Robin said.

"Me too." Starfire agreed. They stepped backwards and out of the house. The doors closed in front of their faces. When it opened again their eyes met a severialy (sp?) bruised Cris and a brown Beastboy storming up to each other.

"How could you do that Beastboy?!" Cris said violently.

"I was trying to protect you! Is that a crime?!" Beastboy said back.

"When your protection consists of you killing my date that's going a little far don't you think?!" She retorted.

"I wasn't trying to kill the poor guy!" Beastboy answered back.

"WHAT WOULD YOU CALL IT?!" Cris shouted.

"um….TRYING TO GET YOU AWAY FROM HIM!" Beastboy shouted back once more.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOUR BROWN YOU DESERVE IT!" Cris shouted mimcally at him.

"I'M GLAD I'M BROWN! SO THERE!" He shouted back.

"¡USTED ES TAL PINCHA, USTED MANCHA PEQUENA DE CESPED!" Cris shouted as a last resort, leaving everyone with confused look. She then growled and stomped up the stairs. Beastboy stomped his foot then flew as a fly to his. Again, they heard to doors slam then silence. And once more, the Titans and Xioalin Monks were wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"Shall we try it again?" Omi asked, nervously.

"I think not, I do not wish to witness another argument." Starfire saidn hiding behind Robin's cape. Robin and Kimiko nodded. The four went through the hall doors and to their room to unpack.

88888888888

_"Here you go, Raimundo." Cris said handing a wet wash cloth to him._

"_Thanks Cris." He said. Just as he said it, Lea came bursting into the door. Her eyes darted from Raimundo to Cris back to Raimundo._

_"What is going on? Cris, what happened to you?" Lea asked going over and checking her out._

_"Oh I'm fine, Raimundo is hurt though." Cris said peering back to Raimundo._

"_Bullshit, your ankle's out of place, you are both bleeding from the head, and Raimundo what the fuck happened on your date with my sister?" Lea asked._

_"I'll explain later, what wrong with you?" Cris asked her distured sister._

"_I'll explain when you do." Lea said smiling to Cris, who realized she wasn't being snubbed just there was present company. _

_"Come on lets get you two cleaned up." Lea said going to the bathroom and retreiving a huge first aid kit and put her Army skills to work._

**Clumzy34: **All right dudes you've been asking me all like month to add so here it is. I'm so freakin tired it's not funny.

**Raven: **Poor baby –sarcastically-

**Clumzy34: **Hey you don't know what's like getting up every morning going to band practice, then going through school, then going to more band practice, then doing my daily run then practicing again!!! So shut it!

**Raven: **Your right I just have to fight ewey gooey monsters all day and mad men who wanna kill me! Your right you've got it worse. –sticks nose in air and walks away-

**Clumzy34: **-sighs- Anyways oh by the way the spanish that Cris shouts says, "You are such a little prick, you grass stain!" And readers I need some help. Should Raven forgive automatically? Or should she make Eric suffer? Review to tell me your suggestion! Goodnight readers and farwell!


	18. Gotta hate twins

**Clumzy34: **Well no reviews thus far so I have no idea what to do….hmmm –thinks hard-

**Raven: **I could tell you…STOP PAIRING ME WITH PRICKS!!!

**Clumzy34: **It's not like I try to it just happens….

**Clay: **Clumzy, have you heard from you sister?

**Clumzy34: **Now that you mention no I haven't I mean I talked to her the other day but that's about it, I really miss her but I guess it's just me….i'm very sentimental…

**Raven: **You know I really am actually starting to miss her big mouth.

**Jack: **She doesn't have that big of mouth she just uses it a lot.

**Clumzy34: **-squealing- JACK!!! Your back!

**Jack: **Hey sorry I took so long Robin needed a favor.

**Raven: **Sounds like fun, can we get on with it?

**Clumzy34: **Yeah yeah chill out Rae, we'll get to it.

**Clay: **Patience is a virtue my child –directing towards Raven-

**Raven: **-glaring at Clay-

**All: **-awkard silence-

**Clumzy34: **Ok enough lets get on with the story!

**All: **-sighs-

_"How could you do that Beastboy?!" Cris said violently. _

"_I was trying to protect you! Is that a crime?!" Beastboy said back._

"_When your protection consists of you killing my date that's going a little far don't you think?!" She retorted._

_"I wasn't trying to kill the poor guy!" Beastboy answered back._

"_WHAT WOULD YOU CALL IT?!" Cris shouted._

"_um….TRYING TO GET YOU AWAY FROM HIM!" Beastboy shouted back once more._

_"AND THAT'S WHY YOUR BROWN YOU DESERVE IT!" Cris shouted mimcally at him._

_"I'M GLAD I'M BROWN! SO THERE!" He shouted back. _

"_¡USTED ES TAL PINCHA, USTED MANCHA PEQUENA DE CESPED!" Cris shouted as a last resort, leaving everyone with confused look. She then growled and stomped up the stairs. Beastboy stomped his foot then flew as a fly to his. Again, they heard to doors slam then silence. And once more, the Titans and Xioalin Monks were wide eyed and jaws dropped._

_"Shall we try it again?" Omi asked, nervously._

"I think not, I do not wish to witness another argument." Starfire said hiding behind Robin's cape. Robin and Kimiko nodded. The four went through the hall doors and to their room to unpack.

Robin sat in the living room with 3 of the 4 titans that were with him the following weekend, reading and organizing crime that went on while they were away. Starfire sat beside him, Kimiko across from her and everyone else doing their own thing. Omi looked up ever so often at Kimiko, sending questioning looks, she simply shook her head at him. Starfire soon noticed this but thought it was wise to stay out. Ignoring the two girls opinions, Omi plucked up the courage.

"Um Robin should we not go check on our friends?" Omi asked with a lighthearted smile.

"No, their fine." Robin answered without missing a beat. Omi gulped, thought about it, but decided to dive in again.

"Should we not make sure they are well? We have heard nor seen them since last night." Omi stated.

"No as I said they will be fine." Robin said flipping a page in the newpaper he was reading.

"But-,"

"Omi! They will be fine! I know my team!" Robin interrupted harshly. Omi stood.

"You apparently do not! They are clearly distraught! A good leader should-,"

"How do you know what a good leader is? Your not even the leader of your team!" Robin interrupted once more and probably for the last time. Omi looked hurt. Robin realized it, but he just smoothed out his paper and read on. Raimundo limped into sight.

"Whats going on in here?" Raimundo asked Omi, who had not sat. He bowed his head and left the room. Raimundo turned toward Robin.

"Robin I know this is your place and you've been bery hospitible but do not speak to a member of my team like that." Raimundo said in that scary, mad calm voice, and limped out of sight. Beside him, Starfire stood up, shook her head at him, motioned for Kimiko to join her, and the two left Robin alone with his slightly crumpled paper.

88888888888

"Gosh dang…stupid robot…thinks he knows best…" Was all you heard from the bed of Lea. After bandaging up her sister and Raimundo, she needed rest. There she lay in masses of pillows and bed head. Clothes barely draped around her due to wild sleeping. Obvious to what she dreamt, we move on to her "married lover." Tin man.

88888888888

Grumbling and mumbling about read head in his fearless sleep, Cyborg sat propped up on his sofa. In front of him a TV on god knows what channel, and beside him, multiple remotes programmed to, again, god knows what. In one hand a gallon of ice cream, in the other a teddy bears. Stainded on his chest was the drops of ice cream that missed his mouth. Getting cramped and irritated, he simply cuddled up with his teddy bear and continued dreaming.

88888888888

Raimundo sat in a comforatble chair in the lounge room on his floor. Sitting across from him is Cris reading a teen magazine. Beside her, on her side table, lay a single drum stick balanced on the pencil it lay sideways on. A perspirating water bottle sat up on a the remainder of the table, was the cluttered magazines she had already got bored with. In one hand she held the magazine balanced on her knee and in the other she twirled the other drumstick. Shoved in her ears, blared Atreyu, Three Days Grace, and Disturbed. Raimundo sat there and watched her the the upmost facination. The fact that she could do all those things at once astounded him. He sat with his hurt leg propped up, and, in various places, the rest of his body remained wrapped also. He cleared his throat. Cris looked up over the rims of her glasses. She removed the insanely loud heavy metal.

"Well I'd have to say out of all the dates I've had, that was probably the most painful." He said with a meek smile.

"I'd have to agree." Cris said smiling back, removing her glasses, setting aside her drumstick, and tossed her magazine into the already big stack of magazines. She stood up, (being part retile, obviously allowed her heal faster than humans) and walked over to Raimundo. She knealt beside him and checked his wounds.

"Well they look better." She said unwrapping his arm. When she got through looking and checking it out, she started wrapping his arm back up. She intensly studied on what she was doing, when she reached the bottom of his arm she began to wrap his hand. His hang flipped over and grabber hers. She looked at him. He pulled her in closer and made contact with her lips.

88888888888

Beastboy entered the kitchen to settle his munchies. He looked into the living room to find Robin thinking silently. Beastboy crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite Robin.

"Do I really want to know why you are brown?" Robin asked without looking at him. Beastboy pondered for a moment.

"No I don't think so." Beastboy replied.

"I thought not." Robin said. The two sat in silence. Finally looking up at Beastboy, Robin spoke with uncertanty.

"Do you think I'm a bad leader?" He asked.

"Well, you are kind of bossy but for the most part your alright, and most of the time it's to help us. You usally, actually just let us do our own thing." Beastboy answered. Robin nodded almost in appretiation.

"You're a different leader, you do your own thing." Beastboy said flashing a toothy grin Robin's way. "I mean Spiderman does his own thing, Raimundo does it the way he wants it, Superman leads the Justice League his way, but guess what? You do too. Each leader is different." Beastboy explained. Robin again nodded this time smiling.

"Thanks B." Robin said and stood up. He gently place a hand on Beastboy's shoulder and left. Beastboy nodded and embraced the fact he too had his moments.

88888888888

Raven sat on her bed, paralyzed. She didn't want to listen but then again she could not hand up the phone. The voice on the other end was quiet now, waiting for her response.

"You still there?" Eric asked softly.

"Yeah." She replied in barely a whisper.

"Please Rae just let me explain myself, please." He pleaded once more.

"Why are trying so hard?" She asked. He hesitated for a minute.

"Because…" He started.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more than 'because,' Raven replied.

"Because I've never felt this way before, about anyone." Eric answered with sigh. Raven't heart missed a beat.

"Who was she?" Raven asked wanting answers all of a sudden.

"She's my boss, Trish. I was trying to get a raise and some extra hours but that's difficult to do while I attend school." Eric answered. Raven too it all in and thought about it.

"My shirt was off because when she came over I was asleep, I needed to catch some z's before my afternoon class." Eric said almost anticipating what she was thinking.

"And she looked slutty because she likes to think she's a teenager again." Eric finished. He waited patiently for her to respond. She swallowed the lump in her throat and responded.

"You have a answer for everything huh?" Raven asked.

"It's all true I swear." He replied, his voice breaking. She thought again for a moment than cleared her throat to speak.

"Well I thi-,"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Raven let's go!" Robin called out.

"Eric I gotta go!" Raven said hanging up. Raven disappeared into a shadow, feeling slightly regrettful.

88888888888

Robin studied the screens in front of him

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked.

"I hate to say this but I don't really know, but we need to go." Robin said turning around and walking torward the garage.

"Alright vamanos everyone let's go." Lea said following Robin. The masked leader froze and turned to face Lea.

"You can't go, you haven't trained." Robin said.

"I beg to differ it was a workout raising that spoon to my mouth everytime I wanted a bite of cocoa pebbles." Lea replied. The others snickered. Robin gave her "the look."

"Look you might be able to go if you get someone to look after you, but I need every available man with me. We don't know what we're up against." Robin explained.

"So I'll look after her, and she'll look after me." Cris said folding her glasses and setting them on the table. Robin also gave her "the look."

"Robin, we'll be fine but those people that are waiting for us to save them won't be now let's go." Lea said grabbing her Rent-a-car keys and walked to the garage without another word. Robin shook his head and followed. The rest did the same without argument and with slight grins.

88888888888

"Alright ladies I want you to bring me her." Said a voice in the darkness. A hand stretched out and handed a picture to two individuals in front of him.

"What's the catch? We get to beat the shit out of two girls, for free?" One of the girls asked.

"No catch. But I want that girl." The raspy voice said again.

"Jolly good." The other girl said in a strong british accent. The three smiled and faded into the darkness.

88888888888

"Dude! What is that dude?! Is it a dude?!" Beastboy cried out. They all looked up at the thing before them. It looked like a cross between Chase's dragon form and Plasmus but it was like 20 stories tall.

"Let's go!" Raimundo and Robin shouted, and before the two girls could blink the team was a flash attacking the monster.

"Ok, we'll just stand here observing!" Cris shouted sarcastically.

"Why just stand there, when you could perish at our hands?" Said a sly, girls voice behind Cris and Lea. The two slowly turned around. Before them stood two older looking girls. Both wearing flashy leather clothing. The girl who spoke looked like her voice. All you really saw of her face was her vibrant blue eys and red lips due to the fact she wore a black mask (the mask was sorta in the shape of a batman, but without the ears) with a blue lightning pattern on it, with blonde pigtails coming out. Her black leather shirt was skin tight, with the same blue lightning pattern on it, with long sleeve. The sleeves ended in blue biker's gloves. The shirt cascaded into leather chaps, connected with what looked like at least 20 chains, that stretched down her long legs and into slick biker boots. Cris and Lea looked from the first girl to the second. Nothing different there except she looked more foreign and her leather was silver, not black. All you could see of her face was red eyes and black lips. She had dark eyeliner, her mask, instead of lightning, a fire pattern blazed the side's of the silver masquerade. Her shirt was also skin tight but instead of ending in biker gloves, her fingers were covered in red leather stips. Atop the shirt was a fire pattern that was exuberant. Instead of chaps, she had full out leather pants that also ended in slick biker boots. The sister's jaws must have been at the ground because the two women in front of them smirked.

"Apparently they've never seen something so perfect in their lives, just look at their bloody faces, Jewel." The red eyed girl said. She had a strong British accent (I had to put someone in here with a British accent, it's my favorite!) The other nodded.

"Yes I agree, but, then again is there anything as flawless than us, Crystal?" One called Jewel asked.

"I don't believe so." The one named Crystal replied. Just as soon as she said that she flew at Cris at a very high level of flash step. Cris's eyes widened just as she was knocked back into a building, leaving a perfect imprint of her body. Lea looked from her sister and her opponent, to her own opponent.

"Don't worry I won't be _that _tough with you." Jewel purred. She jumped up and drop kicked Lea in the gut sending her flying also. Lea landed next to the imprint of Cris.

"I'll be tougher." Jewel finished.

"We gotta smoke these guys." Cris said in a whisper, trying to stand.

"Yeah? You wanna tell me how?" Lea asked also trying to stand.

"Follow me, see if you can keep up." Cris replied attempting to smile.

"By the time we are threw with you that smile will be wiped off your face." Crystal said smiling herself.

"You know, I don't know why he sent _us _to do this, these two present no challenge." Jewel said agreeing.

"I'm going to make you and your rock twin eat those words." Cris said glaing at the red eyed wonder.

"Y-yeah you better watch out, she's vicious she's a bull, she'll tear yo ass up, yo!" Lea said. Cris looked at her. Lea shrugged.

"Well 'bull' bring it." Crystal said crossing her arms. Cris sprinted at her and just as she jumped and almost made contact with her, Crystal flash stepped to the left. Cris fell from mid-air and landed on the concrete, face first. Lea shook her head. Cris raised up on her knees and hands. She shook her head and tried to clear her vision. Cris managed to stand up, groaning the whole way up. She looked in the direction of her opponent.

"How'd you do that?" Cris asked.

"Flash stepping? Practice." Crystal replied almost nicely. Before she realized it, Cris lay flat on her back once more. Crystal stood 2 feet in front of Cris's head, having knocked her on her back, she seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Bull? Yeah right a heifer maybe." Crystal said. Cris growled.

"You must be the eldest sister. He told us you were pretty, I'd have to say I do agree, too bad you won't look so pretty for ver long." Crystal said looking down on the almost defeated dragon.

"I'm the eldest." Cris said standing up, clutching her side.

"Ah so young _and _stupid, what a interesting combination." Crystal replied. Cris glared and spat out a mouth full of blood. Crystal looked pleased with herself.

"So the great dragon does bleed." Crystal asked.

"So you're the eldest are you?" Jewel asked Lea.

"What of it?" Lea asked.

"He really wants you, you know. Too bad really, because by the time he gets you, you will be of no use." Jewel replied examining her nails and smiling wickedly and Lea.

"Who is this 'he' your talking about?" Lea asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Crystal said walking up to Cris. Before Cris could see it coming, Crystal brought her knee up and thrusted it into Cris's chin. Cris found hard concrete once more.

"You give a bad name to Britain." Cris said groaning. She got up on her knee's and hands again. Before she could make it to her feet again, Crystal's foot came up and kicked Cris's face in and sent her flying back once more, about 30 yards.

"Or maybe you just give a bad name to American's." Crystal replied walking torwards Cris.

"Leave her alone!" Lea shouted, but she didn't get very far. Jewel knocked her back and held her down. I gotta beat her, Cris thought to herself. Cris closed her eyes. I gotta do this, I have to! Cris felt her body pulse. What was that, she asked herself. Cris opened her eyes and in slow motion, Cris saw Crystals leg rising back and coming forward to kick her again. It took Cris a split second to realize that she needed to move. Cris popped up, landed on her feet, and got on the way. As soon as she did everything returned to normal. Crystal's foot came forward with so much force, that she did a backflip and landed perfectly. Crystal looked up to see why she had not made contact and to the right of her about 6 feet stood Cris, untouched.

"How'd you do that?" Lea asked, since she and Jewel stared in awe.

"I do not know but it will not happen again." Crystal said, her eyes burning a much deeper red. She once again flash stepped and kneed Cris again. Cris flipped sideways and landed on her back once more. Cris got on her hands and knee's again, she groaned and spit out once more a mouth full of blood. Crystal smirked once more. Cris stood up and grabbed her stomach. Crystal flash stepped torward Cris once more. She red eyed beauty thrusted the underside of her palm against the underside of Cris's chin, along with he head, Cris flew up and back making yet another perfect imprint. Crystal nodded a victory nod and faced Jewel.

"Did you do it?" Jewel asked.

"Done and done." Crystal said slapping her palms together.

"Did what? What are you talking about?" Lea asked. Jewel looked at her and smiled. Jewel flash stepped to Lea and took her out. Jewel threw Lea over her shoulder and looked to Crystal.

"Bloody hell that was easy." Crystal said.

"Britain would be proud." Jewel said in a smart ass tone. Crystal turned and gave her a go to hell look.

"Let's just go." Crystal said. She pushed a red button on her belt and before them appeared a black and silver hover craft. The two villians stepped in, and disappeared, taking Lea hostage and to anywhere they wanted.

88888888888

"This dude does not want to go down!" Beastboy said, panting.

"Clay rope it's feet!" Raimundo shouted.

"Raven, bring it down!" Robin also shouted. Clay wound his rope and let it fly, allowing it to wrap around the monsters feet.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven enchanted. A black shadow in the shape of a hand made one slick swipe, and the monster was on it's back.

"Star, wrap it up!" Robin shouted.

"Kimido heat it up, Omi cool it down!" Raimundo shouted. The three nodded. With a stream of green, Starfire bent metal light poles around the monster. Kimiko sent a blast of fire at the metal and flying in after her, Omi cooled the metal with a wave of water, to insure the monster did not break free. The flyers landed and the converters becamse their normal form. The nine of them were panting, but remained victorious, for the time being.

"Alright let's deliver this big boy to the jailhouse and call it a day!" Cyborg said slapping Beastboy on the back.

"Hang on, where's the girls?" Robin asked.

"They were just here." Raven said. The heroes looked around and found what they needed behind them. Starfire gasped and they all whipped around. Gravel uplifted, imprints in the sides of buildings, and blood stained rocks just laying around. Beastboy, Raimundo, Clay, and Cyborg took off running, behind them followed the rest of the team.

"Aw man, what happened?" Beastboy groaned.

"Look!" Kimko said, poining in the opposite direction. They all whipped around once again and found Cris.

"Ah fuck." Raimundo whispered. He saw a flash of green out of his peripheal and saw Cris being lifted up by Beastboy. The chaneling pushed her hair out of her face and everyone gasped at the sight. Her face was bannered with rocks and blood. Her clothes weren't that tore but she was bruised.

"What in the hell happened?" Beastboy asked.

"Wait a minute, where's Lea at?" Cyborg asked. They looked around but found not one trace of her.

"Well there's her imprint. We all know she was here, now she's not." Kimiko said stating the obvious, no one said anything due to shock. They all looked at it, while Robin walked over and examined it.

"Friends, I do not think she 'went' anywhere, I believe she was taken, observe." Omi said. The team looked to Omi, as he held up Lea's charm necklace. Cyborg walked over, bent down, and took the necklace. He placed his hand on Omi's shoulder and gave Omi a nod. Cyborg stood up, neckalce in hand, and face Robin.

"Chase has her." Cyborg siad.

"Cyborg we don't-,"

"Robin I know. Trust me." Cyborg said waving his hand in anticipation. Robin sighed and thought about it. Then, finally, nodded.

"Alright. Cyborg get Cris and get her home. Raven, Raimundo keep an eye on her. Clay and Beastboy, you guys will man the computers. Kimiko, Omi, Starfire, and myself will start searching the city. Ok?" Robin asked. They all nodded and took off to their individual duties.

**Clumzy34: **So sorry guys it's taken me this long to write another chapter I've had so much work between my wonderful boyfriend and band yeah high school sucks lol I'm lying I love it. But anyways I know that I'm slacking off and I know some of my spelling is wrong my computer is retarted, and spell check is not working. Sorry.

Beastboy: As you should be. 

**Clumzy34: **Shut up.

**Beastboy: **No! -sticks tounge out-

**Clumzy34: **I will not stoop to your level of maturity. 'fraid I can't get that low.

**Beastboy: **Mine is higher, who was doodling all over her spiral -high pitched girly voice- ooh Nathan your so cute! Oooh Nathan I love you! Oooh Nathan!

**Clumzy34: -**turns red- That's it! -starts chasing Beastboy-

**Raven: **In conclusion, thanks for reading we'll see you next time. Please review.


	19. Let's get heated

**Clumzy34: **Busy busy busy! Sorry guys been hella busy. But yeah –clears throat- my grades are slipping and god forbid I got a C on my report card so I'll be grounded till kingdom come so this might be the last time for a bit till I can get back on here thanks for your patience.

**Clay: **a C? You get in trouble for a C?

**Clumzy34: **Yeah just imagine what I'd get if I failed a class…

**Clay: **Good thing your smart.

**Raven: **If she was smart she would not be getting a C.

**Clumzy34: **Thanks Raven actually I'm a straight A student I just hate math and plus Kathy is in there with Tina and AC, so it's not all my fault….they distract me.

**Raven: **Uh huh they distracted you, yeah right.

**Clumzy34: **Well anyways better get to the story before mom changes her mind about letting me stay on right now.

"_Alright. Cyborg get Cris and get her home. Raven, Raimundo keep an eye on her. Clay and Beastboy, you guys will man the computers. Kimiko, Omi, Starfire, and myself will start searching the city. Ok?" Robin asked. They all nodded and took off to their individual duties._

Raven sat on Cris's bedside making sure of her vital signs. She patted Cris's bruised forehead witb a wet wash cloth.

"Is this all we can do for her?" Raimundo asked Raven.

"Fraid so, Raimundo. Whoever did this, put up a hell of a fight as did she." Raven said looking at the laptop hooked with a wire that stretched to Cris's arm, making sure her blood pressure and heartbeat was normal.

"She looks…helpless." Raimundo said sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"She basically is. Her body is basically trying to reboot. It's never gone through this much strain before. She'll come through eventually." Raven said removing the I.V. from Cris's arm and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Raimundo asked.

"To check on the boys, see how the data is coming along, keep an eye on her, will ya?" Raven said and glided out. Raimundo sighed and stood up to stretch. He turned to Cris, bent over and kissed her on the forehead. He straightened up and walked over to her desk. He sat down, leaned back, and began playing a boring game of solitare.

88888888888

"I don't get it." Beastboy said sitting at the computer studying the screens in front of him.

"Yeah I know what you mean, partner. First Cris now Ms. Lea?" Clay said agreeing. To their right, Raven entered the room. Beastboy rose. Raven waved her hand at him. He nodded and sat back down.

"She's ok, she's resting right now." Raven said. Beastboy let out a sigh of relief. A few seconds passes, then he popped up.

"You left her alone?! What is she needs help?! What is wrong with you?!" Beastboy asked walking torwards the door.

"She is not alone, Raimundo is with her." Raven said smirking. Beastboy stopped in his tracks. He turned and faced her. She was preparing her tea, humming innocently to herself.

"Your serious?" Beastboy asked.

"Quite." She replied pouring her tea in a cup and then glided over to the computer.

"Alright boys what do we got?" Raven asked sitting down. At that exact moment, Cyborg entered the room with an answer.

"Nothing that's what. I got no prints, no fiber, not even a single strand of hair these guys are like ghosts." Cyborg said slamming a file down in front of Raven and slamming also into the office chair next to her.

"Not even on Cris?" She asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"Is that rare?" Beastboy asked. Raven nodded.

"Very, it is ever so difficult to go against a criminal that doesn't leave a trace almost impossible but I've been wrong before." Raven said reading the file Cyborg set in front of her. Behind them the main door opened and in walked 4 exhausted teens. The four walked no more than 15 ft and they slammed into the couch.

"Tell me you had better luck than us." Cyborg asked.

"If it's bad luck then no but we do have a lead. The four of us will have to go back to Gotham. There's going to be a ball in my honor." Robin replied.

"A ball?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah Bruce is throwing it for me." Robin replied yawning.

"Wayne?! That is pimpin'!" Beastboy said smiling.

"Have fun." Raven said still reading.

"Wait, why does baldy and chink girl get to go?" Beastboy asked. Kimiko and Omi turned and gave Beastboy two distinctive go to hell looks.

"I need them there, for our cover, which means Raven? Your in charge." Robin said yawning once more. Raven turned to Robin.

"What?!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"You heard him. Will do Robin, be careful." Raven said turning back to the files.

"Alright well we're not waiting, we're going to pack and leave now. He's expecting us." Robin said standing up and ushering the others to their rooms to pack.

88888888888

Raimundo sat, feet propped up, reading a surfing magazine. Cris stirred and blinked open her eyes.

"Ow, my head." She groaned. Raimundo jumped up and leaped to her side.

"Finally! God, I thought you were a goner." Raimundo said removing the cloth from her head and tucking her hair back. She grinned.

"Naw not me. God why does my head hurt like hell?" Cris asked attempting to sit up. Raimundo raised her.

"I was hoping you could tell me actually." He replied sitting on the bed with her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This, your body, your head." He said pointing up and down her body.

"What are you talking about?" Cris asked getting a little more worried. He sighed. He rose her to her feet and walked her into her bathroom and flipped on the light. She gasped at the reflection. There was a bandage wrapped around her head with a blood stain on the outside. Her arm was also wrapped up as was her stomach/chest area.

"What the hell happened to me?" She whispered.

"We think one of your ribs is broken we're not sure." Raimundo said holding on to her.

"How?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno Cris. Do you think maybe you can take a shower thought? We need to get you cleaned up for the X-ray and cat scan." He asked. Cris nodded.

"I'll go let the others know, call if you need something." He said and departed. She glanced at her reflection once more then bent down to turn on the faucet. Making it her perfect temp she stripped down to nothing and stepped into heaven.

88888888888

A dark corridor with a death like silence. A light lit the end of the dark depth. In the room sat a armored man and two girls with grimace across their face.

"I didn't tell you to kill her." Chase growled looking at a computer screen. Upon it was Lea laying in a bed, her wounds very noticible.

"If you think this one looks bad, you should see the other." Jewel giggled.

"Yeah alright mate, the jobs done we'd like our payment and we'll be on our way." Crystal said getting right to the point.

"And the other?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, we did what you wanted." Crystal replied.

"Good that is all I need, but I'll still need you around. I don't want you to leave yet." Chase said looking at Crystal.

"Bloody hell dragon boy! We have our own lives too you know!" Crystal said slamming her fist on the table. Chase turned fierce.

"Sister!" Jewel warned. Crystal growled, got up, and began to walk away.

"You know Crystal, if you stick around you may get a chance to finish off the other for me, and I may be able to oh I don't know get you a pardon to England?" He said smirking. She stopped suddenly and faced him.

"Bullocks." She said.

"You can really do that?" Jewel asked.

"I doubt it." Crystal said folding her arms. He walked over to her and lifted his hand with a single finger out and place it under her chin, lifter her face to meet his.

"Don't doubt the invinsible." He whispered in her face. Crystal jerked her face away and motioned for her sister to follow her. The two walked torwards the door. Before completley disappearing, Crystal turned to him.

"One week." She said and fully departed. Chase smiled and flicked off the light. His eye's glowed for a second then they too disappeared.

88888888888

"Aaaaah! Dammit you beat me! Noooo!" Beastboy hollered.

"Ha ha ha your just a sore loser!" Cyborg said.

"It's not fair!" Beastboy said shoving Cyborg.

"Knock it off you two." Raven said looking over the top of her book. The two shrugged and started a new game. In throught the door, walked a exhausted looking Raimundo.

"Well she's awake." Raimundo said to the crowd.

"Good, any signs of weirdness?" Raven asked.

"Except for the fact she doesn't remember how she got thrashed?" Raimundo said crossing his arms. Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked getting up.

"I mean she doesn't remember she was as shocked as we were when we found her." He explained. The four just blinked.

"Has she said anything about Lea?" Clay asked. Raimundo shook his head.

"That's whats weird, anytime something is wrong or Lea is missing, Cris freaks. But she hasn't said a word about it." Raimundo said grabbing a water bottle.

"Maybe she's just still knocked out in the head." Cyborg said.

"Just let her rest, Cyborg will be coming up in a bit to check her out." Raven said. Raimundo nodded and exited.

"That is just so darn weird." Clay said. The other three nodded.

"Cy, have you found anything yet?" Beastboy asked.

"No, not yet." Cyborg said sadly, and then like everyone else he returned to his work.

88888888888

Raimundo opened Cris's door and stepped inside. He heard the shower still running and smiled to himself.

"Cris, you ok?" He called out.

"Yeah almost done." Cris called back. He nodded. Raimundo pulled his chair up to his desk and sat down. He propped up his feet, leaned back and continued reading in his magazine. Entering a paragraph of extreme boarding, he lost himself within it. Within a few seconds of reading, he heard a sudden thump. Startled, Raimundo lost balance and fell back in his chair. He groaned then stood up and looked around to see what he had heard. Then a thought hit him.

"Cris?" He called out. He waited a few seconds, no answer.

"Cris, are you ok?" He called out once more, still no answer.

"Cris answer me dammit!" Raimundo called a third time.

"Oh shit." He whispered. He ran to the bathroom, threw open the door and then before doing anything else he stopped himself.

"Hang on, she's a girl. Aw man…" He thought out loud. He swallowed the lump in his throat and thrust open the curtains, to find Cris naked and knocked out.

"Ok." He said reassuring himself. Raimundo reached to the side and grabbed her towel. He bent down, wrapped her up in it, picked her up, and rushed her to the bed. As soon as he lay her down, he returned to the bathroom, grabbed another towel and a wash cloth. Raimundo ran back out to Cris. He re-wrapped her head and used the wash cloth to clean off the blood before it stained into her skin again.

"Come on Cris wake up, don't you dare die on me!" Raimundo said almost in tears. He finished cleaning all the blood off, he set the towel aside, and waited for a miracle.

88888888888

A soft warm breeze blew through Cris's hair as she rested on a grassy hill, blooming with weeds and wildflowers. Sunflowers sprouted up and shaded most of the area, but where she lay, it was a empty and quiet oasis.

"You think she's dead?" A voice spoke.

"No, she is just dazing." Said a much similar voice. Cris altered and blinked open one eye.

"Welcome back, Cris." A voice spoke to her.

"Hey Dragon Spirit." Cris said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"How are you?" DS asked.

"Oh good I guess, but um…why am I back here?" Cris asked attempting to stand up.k

"Something has happened to you, and I'm afraid I have some bad news." DS said. Seeing the trouble Cris was having, Earth went over to her and helped her up. She muttered a word of thanks and dusted herself off. Clearing her throat, she replied.

"Go ahead." Cris said.

"Your sister is gone." DS said regretfully.

"My sister?" Cris asked.

"Yes you have one of those." DS replied.

"Um…no I don't." Cris countered.

"Hmmm…disappeared from the real world and memory. How interesting…" DS said circling Cris.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Cris asked.

"You know your loopy when you forget your kin." Fire said. Earth giggled.

"Cris listen to me you have a sister rather you know it or not. I'm going to do some work to try and figure this out. You return to the surface and I'll take care of it." Dragon Spirit said and without another word, DS disappeared before her eyes. Appearing before them was a very worried Raimundo.

"Cris! Oh god Cris don't do that ever again!" Raimundo said.

"Um…I'll try? What happened…again?" Cris asked.

"You…er…passed out in the shower I had to um…infiltrate the situation." He said clearing his throat.

"Thanks, er…are you ok? You look terrible." She said cupping his cheek. His face torn with distraught and worry.

"Yeah better now." He replied.

"Well, thanks for rescuing me though." She said suddenly shy. He smiled and began unwrapping her head.

"Bleeding has stopped." He said getting closer to examine the wound.

"That's good." She replied. Being almost nose to nose with her, he lowered his lips and met hers. Having a bit of a delayed reaction, she returned the favor. He dropped the towel and apparently his common scense. She placed her hands on his neck, attempting to get more fierce. He place his right hand beside her left shoulder and his left hand beside her right shoulder to gain balance. He got fully on the bed and got into a push up position over her. Starting to get a bit heated up, Cris ran her hand down his back and to his hips, rendering him firm and slightly helpless. Raising to his knees for a second, he tore off his shirt, leaned back down, and reconnected with her. Going beyond normal boundaries, her slid his hand to the opening of her towel, slipping it in every second there getting ready to fully uncover her. Making her wanting him even more, he began kissing and biting at her neck. Hearing that he was just a tease, the fully slipped his hand into the towel. Just as he was getting ready to tear the towel off her, the two were startled by a knock at the door. The two quickly looked to the door.

"Y-yeah?" Raimundo called out.

"Here to check her vitals." Cy called back and without warning, he opened the door to find the scene. He simply stared for a minute then cleared his throat.

"Um…well, I'll just um…I'll just come back later." Cyborg said and quickly backed out. Raimundo looked at Cris. He then prounced off the bed and out the door.

"Cy! Cyborg, wait!" Raimundo shouted catching up with him. Cyborg turned and looked at him.

"Hey man, look I know what your thinking." Raimundo said breathing harder than normal.

"Oh do you now?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah and really it's not what it seems." Raimundo said.

"Oh really? Because what I saw was you on top of Cris. What I saw was that you were a freaking horny bastard and couldn't wait till oh maybe she was not fucked up? Even then it's wrong!" Cyborg said turning red from anger.

"No, just listen-,"

"No! You listen!" Cyborg said and before Raimundo could say or do anything else, Cyborg had him by the neck and raised up on the wall.

"Cris is not a toy! You can't just play with her feelings! Don't know if you know this or not but she kind of means something to Lea and she means something to me!" Cyborg snarled.

"It's not like that! I swear!" Raimundo sputtered.

"Why in the hell were you about to, well you know with her then?!" Cyborg said.

"I-I-I-I don't know what happedned. We just got caught up in the moment. She was thanking me, I was the hero-,"

"So that gives you the right to push yourself on her?!" Cyborg growled.

"No! Please-," Raimundo managed to gasp. Cyborg breathed deeply and released him. Raimundo doubled over sputtering and gasping for air. Cyborg grabbed the out of breath surfer by the shoulders and stood him up. Cyborg waited for a moment for him to catch his breath then stood and waited for a explanation.

"Look man I'm sorry, it really wasn't my intention. It just happened, I swear." Raimundo explained. Cyborg breathed a sigh.

"Alright well I trust your intentions were true, but come on she kinda fucked up right now." Cyborg said smiling. Raimundo grinned. Cyborg placed his hand on Raimundo's shoulder and walked past him, entering the room once more.

"Don't you ever knock robot?" Cris asked slipping on a hoodie.

"No I shouldn't have to. I built this place, I own it, now sit down, shut up, and open wide." Cyborg said. Cris glared but did as he said.

"Well you your gaining back the blood you lost, your heartbeat is now at a normal rate, and your head has stopped bleeding profusely. I'd say your good now, but I bet Raimundo could have told you that." Cyborg said packing up his instruments. Both Cris and Raimundo blushed.

"It's alright you two, just be lucky I walked in on you instead of Lea walking in on you." Cyborg said chuckling. Raimundo grimaced. Cris looked confused.

"Who is that?" Cris asked. Cyborg and Rai looked at her.

"Um…your sister?" Cyborg replied.

"I'm an only child dude." Cris said getting up.

"No your not, Lea is your sister." Cyborg said yet again.

"Cyborg, dude you don't get it, I don't have any siblings." Cris insisted. There was a drawn out silence throughout the room.

"Cris do you not remember Lea?" Raimundo asked.

"How can I remember someone that doesn't exsist?!" Cris exclaimed waving her arms.

"Oh shit." Cyborg and Raimundo said at the same time.

"Well this probably isn't good." Cyborg said.

"You think so?" Asked a voice behind them. The boys turned around to find Raven staring at them.

"Alright since it is apparent that you two are idiots and Cris is obviously banged up in the head, it looks like I need to come into this." She said pushing past Cyborg and Raimundo and walking over to Cris.

"Ok Cris, you know me right?" Raven asked.

"Duh your Raven the like coolest chick ever. You're my hero!" Cris said. Raven smiled.

"Good and thank you. Alright I'm going to go take a look around in your head try to relax ok?" Raven asked.

"Cool say hi to Dragon Spirit for me." Cris said. The three looked confused at that statement. Without warning, Raven's glowing hand pressed against Cris's head and Cris fell into the pillows, passed out.

"Okie dokie guys keep an eye on her and the rest of the city, I'll be back in a while." Raven said.

"What if there's trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"Your big boys now, you can take care of it. If something goes really wrong, signal me." Raven said and without an answer, Raven disappeared inside Cris's mind. Raimundo and Cyborg looked to Cris then to each other.

"Well I guess I'd better go check on the rest and the er…city." Cyborg said.

"I guess I'll stay here then." Raimundo said yawning.

"Actually Rai, you've been up for a while why don't you go get some rest, she'll be taken care of, promise." Cyborg said. Raimundo sighed then nodded.

"Yeah your right, come get me if you need anything." Raimundo said and without another word he left. Cyborg yawned also then raised his arm and pressed a button on it. On the other line a phone dial rang.

"Yeah?" Said a sleepy voice on the other end.

"B, get up here, I need someone to look after Cris." Cyborg replied.

"Ok give me a minute." Beastboy yawned.

"Over and out." Cyborg said and hung up.

**Clumzy34: **Like I said guys I know some things are misspelled I still have not gotten my spell check fixed but other than that I hope you like it. Review please, it is really the only thing that keeps me going. Over and out.


	20. Understanding

**Clumzy34: **I know I usually have a convo right here but I'm so tired. This one has a little lemon in it so yeah lemme know how I do I had a little help on it. Not much so if it doesn't make scense sorry. Read and review please!

"_Yeah your right, come get me if you need anything." Raimundo said and without another word he left. Cyborg yawned also then raised his arm and pressed a button on it. On the other line a phone dial rang. _

_"Yeah?" Said a sleepy voice on the other end._

"_B, get up here, I need someone to look after Cris." Cyborg replied._

"_Ok give me a minute." Beastboy yawned._

"_Over and out." Cyborg said and hung up._

88888888888

Robin sighed as the car he rode in came to a stop in front of a mansion. The door was opened by the chaffeur and Robin stepped out.

"Robin! Great to see you!" Boomed a voice.

"Bruce!" Robin replied shaking hands with his old friend.

"How are you old friend?" Bruce asked.

"Tired and a little dizzy but good as always." Robin replied.

"Same here, I see you brought friends, good." Bruce said refering to the three people behind Robin.

"Ah yes, this is Starfire, Kimiko and Omi. Guys this is Bruce Wayne. " Robin said, wavin his hand at his three comrades and then to Bruce.

"Starfire, I've heard much." Bruce said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Good things I hope Mr. Wayne." Starfire replied.

"Please, call me Bruce. As for you two, I have heard nothing." Bruce said kissing Kimiko's hand and shaking Omi's.

"Your team?" Bruce asked Robin.

"No sir another, they are helping us on a case." Robin replied.

"That was always like you Robin, not strong enough to do things on your own. Always needing help or a team eh?" Bruce said pushing Robin playfully. Robin slightly stiffened.

"Their my friends too Bruce." Robin replied gritting his teeth.

"I've got friend too Rob, but I do not rely on their help to keep my city safe." Bruce said smiling. Robin grimaced.

"But no matter, please come inside! I will show you to your rooms." Bruce said offering the door to Robin. Robin, stiffly, walked over to the door, opened it and held it open.

"That'a boy, Robin!" Bruce said walking through the door. Kimiko, Omi, and Starfire started up the steps. After the first entered, Starfire stopped and faced Robin.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine. Go ahead, I'll get the bags and catch up." Robin said in barely over a whisper. Starfire nodded, kissed him on the cheek, then entered the building. Robin watched her go and couldn't help but let a small grin cross his face. Robin released the door, returned to the limo that brought them, and began unloading their bags.

"Hello, young master." Said a voice from behind. Robin quickly turned around.

"Oh it's just you Alfred. You scared me." Robin replied.

"My apologies, would you like some help?" Alfred asked.

"If your offering." Robin said smiling. Alfred smiled back. Unloading the bags, the two were in silence. As Robin picked up the bags to go inside, Alfred stopped him.

"Master Wayne is very happy you've returned." Alfred said closing the trunk.

"I could hardly tell." Robin mumbled.

"He means well, you know that." Alfred said sympathetically.

"I bet, that's why everytime I see or talk to him it's always the same crap." Robin said walking torwards the door.

"He cares about you Young master Robin. He wants what's best for you, that is why he is happy you've returned." Alfred said, climbing the steps with Robin.

"I haven't returned for good either, because believe it or not my team is what's best for me." Robin finalized and walked into the house. Alfred sighed and followed after the distraught young master.

88888888888

Soft cushiony pillows lay beneath Lea's bruised head. Dried blood and tears streaked and stained her face. Her eyes quivered then opened. Halfway jumping out of the bed, she snapped back. On her wrists and ankles were ropes and chains, connected to the bedposts.

"What the fuck?" She whispered looking at her hands.

"Ah you're finally awake." Said a voice in the shadow of the room.

"Who in the hell said that and where the fuck am I?" Lea strained out.

"I am a butler and you are in the household of Master Chase." The man said coming into the light. She looked at him.

"Why?" Lea asked pulliing on the chains and ropes. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the opening of the bedroom door.

"She's awake." Chase said, yellow eyes glowing.

"What-why-wat am I doing here?" She asked slightly confused.

"I wished for some company so I "invited" you here." Chase replied folding his arms behind his back.

"Invited? You call me and my sister getting our asses kicked and Cris possibly killed, inviting? Jesus I'd hate to see someone forced here against their will." Lea said being a very angry smart ass.

"You were willing, after I knocked you out." Said a bubbly voice. Coming into the lighe, stood the two assasins.

"You! Your-you-ooh- I'm goint to take you out! Come on!" Lea shouted struggling to get out.

"Don't strain yourself slick. Your in no condition mate." The second girl said walking into the room.

"You know Chase I don't know why you think you needed company with dumb and dumber here." Lea said glaring at the two girls. They flared up.

"No!" Chase growled and threw up a hand to block the two.

"Come on lemme at em'! I'll take em!" Lea said still struggling to break loose.

"You don't want another ass kickin' do ya mate?" Crystal said crossing her arms.

"Your bimbo sister caught me off guard!" Lea spat. Jewel growled.

"Leave!" Chase growled at the two. The two girls glared then reluctantly left the room.

"You shouldn't tempt those two." Chase said smirking at Lea.

"Shall I untie her sir?" The butler asked.

"No, I'll return later. Keep an eye on her." Chase replied. The butler nodded and Chase left the room but not without smirking at Lea before he fully dissppeared across the barrier of the door.

88888888888

An windless atmosphere surrounded a slightly lost girl walking along a narrow walk. Turnin her head in every direction to take in the scenery and what lay ahead. Her purple cloak gliding slightly and still behind her. Above her eyes followed her silently. The eyes saught out a opportunity and quickly saw it. The observer leapt down at attack.

"Aaaah!" Cried the attacker, as she swooped in to attack, the lost girl. Just as the attacker was just a millisecond away from making contact, the girl whipped around and blocked. After swinging a few times, the observer stopped and looked at the girl.

"You have no business here. Leave at once, stranger." The observer spoke.

"I'm here for a reason. I am trying to understand what is happening to the inhabitant of this body. I assure you, I mean you know harm." Raven explained. The observer nodded and straightened up.

"We too are attempting to find what is the cause of her memory loss. Welcome, Raven." The girl replied.

"Well you know me, who are you." Raven asked almost knowing.

"I am Dragon Spirit the leader of the spirit and the controller." Dragon Spirit replied.

"Oh so you're the little person." Raven said nodding.

"I suppose if it was Cris that told you that then yes. Oh, excuse me just a moment." Dragon Spirit said. She pulled out a flute like instrument and played a four note tune. Raven looked puzzled, but before her appeared three other girls that strangely looked exactly like Cris.

"My comrades are to dissappear when a virus or stranger appears." Dragon Spirit said nodding to the girls.

"Oh…well why?" Raven asked suddenly curious.

"If the virus controls an emotion of Cris, it controls Cris." DS explained. Raven nodded.

"Who is the intruder?" One of the girls asked frowning. She wore a red cloak.

"She is Raven." Said a giggly girl in a yellow cloak. Raven blinked. Cris's mind is almost like mine, Raven thought to herself.

"Happy, Sad, Aggressive, and Calm, Cris's emotions slash powers." Raven spoked realizing how it worked.

"Very good, go on." DS said.

"Happy is earth, Sad is water, Calm is wind, and Aggressive is fire." Raven finished.

"That is correct." DS said smiling.

"Then if you guys are her powers why is she a dragon?" Raven asked.

"Because her Dragon is the only thing her body and soul can understand and control." DS explained.

"But it's not her true power?" Raven asked.

"No, we are her true power there will be a day where the dragon is only a option we will be her first and one choice. She will be more powerful than ever." DS said.

"Will she be powerful than us?" Raven asked. Dragon Spirit thought for a moment.

"I believe so." DS said. Raven worried about that answer. If she overpowers us, how will we control her Raven thought to herself?

"But I would not worry, her control level has to be high before she can reach EmochCon level." DS said.

"EmochCon?" Raven wondered aloud.  
"It is the highest level of Cris." DS explained.

"Oh well look all this information will help us thank you. But I'd like to help you figure this out." Raven said. DS shook her head.

"You cannot we are the only ones that can understand it. I cannot allow you to continue." DS said looking almost sad. Raven looked at her then looked around. Great Raven, now what are you going to do Raven asked herself looking back to Dragon Spirit's calm face.

88888888888

Robin sat at a desk, head down, and his pen moving constantly across the papers in front of him. His laptop to the side of the desk open to a wikipedia page. His titan communicater also lay open projecting a screen of research on the wall in front of him. Files and open books scattered on the rest on the desk. He let out a sigh of half frustration, half exhaustion. A knock that rang throughout the room startled and interrupted his hours of work.

"Come in." Robin called out turning torwards the door. The door opened and through it , Starfire emerged.

"You've been in here for hours." Starfire said.

"I've been busy with work." Robin replied and turned back to his desk. Starfire sighed and walked over to him. She set her hands on his shoulders and started massaging him. He continued working, his pen moving slower and slower. She bent down and kissed his neck. His eyes closed and he dropped his pen. She moved inches from his neck and bit his ear making the bck of his neck and ears turn a bright red. Starfire took her hands and turned his chair so he faced her.

"Well now you're busy with me." She said straddled him. He looked almost helpless but at the same time relieved. She took his hand and removed his gloves. She then placed her hands in his and kissed him. He responded and released her hands. He placed his hand on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Working her fingers torwards the release of his cape. She finds it and his black cover falls to the floor. His hands glide up her back and under her shirt, slowly taking it off. She brought her hands to her chest and unbuttoned his shirt and gently slid it off him. Getting more into it, he unzipped her shirt, took it off, and tossed it aside. He placed his hand back at her waist. Her hands moved down on him. She unzipped his pants and worked her hands down them. Kicking off his shoes, he stood up. She suddenly brought her hand up around his neck and into his hair, grasping it and wantinghim more. With her wrapped around him, he walkin over to his bed and lay her down. He stood and fully removed his pants. With her biting her lip and inviting him, he reconnected with her and now he hovered on top. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and grabbed two handful's of his hair. Kissing her neck and hearing her satisfaction, he slid his hands beneath her back and fumbled with the release of her bra. Having to let him go, she bent her ams down to fully remove the piece of clothing and let her chest lay bare. She then regained the firm grip of his hair. He slid his wanting hands down, unzipped her skirt and tore it off. At the same time he also tore off the last piece of clothing covering her lower body and also threw it aside. She moved a hand down to his boxers and slid it inside them. Using just a spark of her powers, she sliced through the side of his boxers, slipped them off and threw them to the floor. Positioning himself to go in for the kill, he felt hisself enter. At that moment a ringer sounded. The two quickly looked to the communicator, both hoping the caller wouldn't project a screen. He sighed and climbed off her. She covered up just in case. Walking over to the desk he slipped on god knows which piece of clothing, and fell to the floor.

"Ow…" He groaned. He stood and grabbed the device. He opened it and found Kimiko's face looking back at him.

"Yeah?" Robin spoke.

"Robin you better get down town. We think we got something." Kimiko replied.

"Yeah alright." Robin said nodding.

"We couldn't find Starfire, sorry." Kimiko said.

"I have a feeling I know where she is, we're on the way." Robin said. Kimiko nodded and the screen went blank. He set it down and looked back at Starfire. She smirked at him and for a moment he didn't respond. Finally he flashed a grin back at her, making this moment a memory.

88888888888

"Favorite color?" Lea asked, sounding bored.

"Black." Answered the butler sounding more bored than she.

"Favorite food?" Lea asked.

"You've asked that already miss." He answered.

"Oh…sorry, Mr. Butler." Lea said. The butler sighed.

"You may call me James, miss." He replied almost smiling.

"James? Cool name, I like that." Lea said smiling at him.

"Thank you miss." James replied.

"So James here's a ringer, why am I here?" Lea asked.

"I am not sure madam." James replied.

"Well your informative." Lea mumbled.

"Thank you miss." James said. He frowned and walked over to her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key.

"That won't be necessary James." Said a voice. Chase came into the light, also frowning. Lea glared out him.

"I'll take care of it." Chase said lifting his hand. He snapped his fingers and the chain's disappeared. As soon as they did and just as he anticipated, Lea leapt up and attacked him with a balled up fist and a heart of determination. He merely raised his arm for the block and she was thrown into the back wall. She lay for a moment breathing hard. Then groaning all the up, Lea was on her feet.

"If you were smart you'd stay down." Chase said smirking and adjusting his arm armor.

"If you were smart you'd leave me alone you don't wanna make me mad." Lea groaned wincing with every word she spoke.

"Don't I?" Chase chuckled. Lea growled at him. He walked torwards her.

"I do not fear your dark side, little girl." He said walking still. Lea started to shake, she slowly began backing up. He got closer and closer to her.

"But it seems that you fear me." Chase said.

"I'm not afraid of you." Lea said in a shaky voice.

"Oh yes you are." He replied. He raised his hands and grabbed her raised wrists and pulled her up so that his face was a inch from hers.

"And that is why you will never be able to defeat a enemy you fear them, you fear what they might do to you, you know that they can hurt you, you know that they will defeat you, you of course cannot win." He breathed in her face. She blinked tears but still stared back at him. He released her and she fell to her knees.

"And frankly I'm bored fighting you." Chase said.

"Then why keep me here?" Lea managed to choke out.

"Because I'm going to keep you here until it is a challenge where you don't know what fear is, where your only goal is victory. Even against your own kin." Chase said.

"I'll never hurt Cris." Lea spat at him. He bent down and peered into her face.

"Time will only tell. It will come, you won't be able to resist the thirst even against her." He whispered. He smirked and stood back up and walked torwards the door.

"Get her up and continue staying with her." Chase commanded of the butler.

"Yes sir." The butler replied. Chase glanced at Lea and then walked out. As soon as the door shut, James hurried over to Lea.

"Come on miss." James said sliding his arms under Lea and lifted her up. Lea winced at sudden pressure. James carried her over to the bed and lay her down.

"James, I won't help him." Lea whispered, sliding out of concioness.

"Don't worry miss, you won't have to." James whispered gently brushing his hand across her forehead. He walked over to his normal position and continued to stand watch over her.

**Clumzy34: **Again I know a lot of stuff is mispelled I have not got this stupid computer fixed sorry guys. Ha ha I'm excited cause I totally dominated Kingdom Hearts 2 last night and beat the game. So yeah I'm going to log off and clean  see ya next time!


End file.
